An Angel's Heart
by knownobody
Summary: As Lloyd and the gang go about on their quest to reunite the two worlds, something happens that changes everyones lives, particularly the life of a young angel, causing the two dear friends to part ways Colloyd,Shellos, and others! contains spoilers
1. Are You Ok?

**Summery: As Lloyd and the gang go about on their journey to reunite the two worlds, somthing happens that changes everyone's lives forever, more specifically, the heart of a young angel.**

**Ok, so as I was playing Tales of Symphonia, i noticed all of the cute moments between Lloyd and Colette, including the angel moment at the end, and that influenced me to make this story. Please enjoy....**

**DISCLAIMER: I knownobody, here by acknowledge that I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, then you would be able to control Lloyd while he is an angel, and Half-Elves wouldn't be so discriminated.**

**anyway, this is my first ToS fic**

* * *

_**Are You Ok?**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A sixteen year old boy with spikey brown hair and brown eyes sat sharpening one of his twin swords with a rock he found next to him. He wore a red shirt with numerous metal buttons and black pants. He wore a long white scarf around his neck that down on his back like the edges of a cape. he had reg gloves on his hands, and on one of those gloves was a small blue gem situated on a goldish mount with strange symbols engraved on it. This gem was his exsphere, one of his most prized posessions, mostly because it was once his mothers. His name was Lloyd Irving, and at the moment he was rather distracted.

Occasionally he would take a glace at the exsphere on his hand as it sometimes emited a dim glow. '_What is with this thing? It's been acting strange for a while now,'_ Lloyd said to himself. The gem would randomly start glowing and release small amounts of strange energy into his body. Unkown to him, Lloyd was being watched by his closest friend.

Across from the fire, a sixteen year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with blue trimming. She also wore black pants as well. On her neck she wore a gold necklace with a red gem situated on the center. This gem was called a cruix crystal, and in the beginning of her journey, it transformed the blond girl into an angel with pink wings. Her Name was Colette Brunnel, and she was the Chosen of Sylverant.

It was the Chosen's job to go about and open the seals that were spread across the land in order to become an angel. After becoming an angel, the Chosen would travel to the Tower of Salvation and accend to Heaven in order to regenerate the world. However, the group soon learned the truth about the Chosen's destiny. They spirited Colette away from the Tower of Salvation in order to prevent her from becoming a sacrifice to Martel. Unfortunatly, Colette lost her soul before she was rescued, and only recently reclaimed it when Lloyd gave her the birthday present that was months over due. The necklace she received from the boy acted as a key chrest to control the cruix crystal that had stolen her soul.

Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched Llyod over the fire, paying attention to his every movements. Ever since they were little kids, she had feelings for him, and even though the two were best friends, she wanted it to blossom into something more. The only problem was that she was too afraid to tell him how she really felt. Lately, she couldn't get Lloyd off her mind, especially with his sudden change of attitude. '_Lloyd, what's wrong? You used to be so cheerful and happy, but now..., Lloyd, why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? You helped me,'_ Colette said to herself as she continued to watch the object of her affection as he sharppened his swords.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready! Colette? What's wrong?" a boy with long spikey silver hair and dark eyes said. He wore blue cloths with some white trimming. His name was Genis Sage, and he was a half-elf along with his sister Raine, but they keep it a secret. He was one of Lloyd and Colette's childhood friend's. In his hands he held two bowls of stew. Out of everyone in the group, this magician was the best cook, without exceptions.

Genis sat down next to the angel with a look of worry. "Colette?" Genis repeated.

"Huh?" Colette said as she snapped back to reality.

Genis sighed. "Here," he said as he handed a bowl of stew to Colette, and another to Llyod. Lloyd didn't even seem to notice the food that was placed next to him. Which made Genis raise and eyebrow. "Anyway, is somthing wrong Colette?"

Colette let out a sigh. "It's Lloyd, he seems distracted for some reason, but he won't say anything," she replied. Genis nodded in agreement.

"You have a point, he still hasn't even noticed the food in front of him. It's almost as if he's actually thinking."

"What!?" Genis's older sister, Raine said. She had the same eyes and hair as her younger brother. She wore a orange and black robe and had her staff in her hands. She walked over with a look of pure shock. "Lloyd is actually thinking? Marvelous!"

"Hey Colette! come over here would ya," a man with long red hair called out. He wore a pink shirt and white pants. On his waist was a sword. His name was Zelos, he was the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Without saying a single thing, Colette got up and walked over to the edge of the camp where Zelos was keeping watch.

"Yes, Zelos?" she asked.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Zelos asked innocently.

"W-what do you mean?" Colette studdered. Zelos gave a big grin.

"Don't try and play innocent with me, I see the puppy dog eyes that you give Lloyd, and I've noticed how much sadder you've gotten since Lloyd went all depressing on us."

Colette looked away as a blush became apparent on her face. The older Chosen's grin grew slightly. He put a hand on top of the girl he viewed as a little sister and ruffled her hair. "It's, it's just that... Well..." the girl started, but couldn't find the words to say.

"Don't worry Colette, If he's half of obsessed over you as you are over him, then you'll be set for life! You should just go and talk to him, you'll be fine, but... If your still unsure, I'll talk to him for you," Zelos comforted the young angel. Colette smiled for the first time that night and gave the older brother figure a quick hug before running off back to her friends.

"Wow, you actually do act a little responsible sometimes!" a ninja with purple hair said from behind Zelos. She wore a purple and black kimono that was specifically designed for combat.

"Well of course Sheena, my little ninja hunny!" Zelos said with hearts in his eyes. The ninja only rolled her eyes and walked away.

Lloyd was finished sharppening his swords, and just realised the food next to him. He silently picked the bowl up and began to eat. He looked up to see Genis and Raine agruing about somthing. Farther away from the fire he saw Zelos and Sheena talking. Then his eyes came across a young blond haired angel that he had known for virtually his whole life. He felt his heart skip a beat, but before he could do anything, he felt a burning sensation on his hand.

He already know what it was, but he looked anyway. It was his exsphere acting up again. '_Gah! What is with this thing! Why is it doing this!' _Then, just as soon as the burning started, it stopped.

"Lloyd?" Colette said quietly, getting Lloyd's attention. He looked up to see Colette's sweet face leaning over him. All the others at the little campsite went silent and turned towards the two of them.

"Are you ok Lloyd?" She asked. Lloyd could feel the gem acting up again.

**Ok, so that's the first chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Any suggestions, comments, questions, etc... all welcome, so click the magical reveiw button!**


	2. Don't Lie to Me!

_**Don't lie to me!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Are you ok Lloyd?" Colette asked innocently. The whole group seemed to have gone silent as they all turned their heads towards the two of them.

"Uh, what?" Lloyd said, partially confused. Colette sighed and took a seat next to him. She took one of his hands in both of hers and stared into his eyes with concern.

"You haven't been your normal self lately, is everything ok?" Colette asked her best friend.

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine!" Lloyd said with a forced smile. Colette lowered her eyes and broke eye contact as if hurt. '_Crap! I upset her!'_Lloyd reprimanded himself.

"Don't lie to me Lloyd, I can tell something is troubling you," Colette said as she adverted her eyes to the ground and let go of his hand. "Don't do what I did and keep everything bottled up, it only hurts those around you, you taught me that Lloyd."

"Colette..." Lloyd started, but he was cut off.

"I can help you Lloyd, you just need to let me!" Lloyd lowered his eyes.

"But, there's nothing wrong Colette, so you don't have to worry, I think it's just fatigue catching up with me," Lloyd lied as he put up another forced smile. He felt guilty for lying to her, but he didn't want her to worry even more than she had to. His attention diverted however, as the gem on his hand began to burn again. '_I'm beginning to hate this thing!' _

"Lloyd, please," Colette started as she reached for his hand again, bringing her eyes to meet his. Unfortunately, her soft hands brushed against his exsphere. Lloyd immediately ripped his hand out her reach as searing pain shot through his arm. Lloyd's quick actions caused the young angel to lose her balance as she fell off the back of the log, but what surprised her the most wasn't Lloyd's actions.

'_His exsphere, it was burning...'_ she thought to herself. The angel let Lloyd pick her up as he brought her back up.

"See? I'm fine! Like I said Colette, you have nothing to worry about," Lloyd said. Colette however, didn't look the least bit relieved, but rather sad.

"Lloyd," Colette barely managed to get out before tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Don't worry! Nothing is wron..." Lloyd started.

"Don't lie to me!" Colette yelled at him before running off towards the river that was just over the hill outside of the camp with tears flowing freely down her face. Lloyd let out a sigh before he turned towards the woods in the opposite direction.

After watching the scene unfold, Zelos, Sheena, and Raine all nodded to each other before breaking off to go and talk to the two teens. Zelos went to go find Lloyd, who was now wandering through the woods, while Sheena and Raine went to go comfort the crying angel.

At that moment a pink haired girl came to the campsite, dragging a giant log behind her. She wore a purple dress with a pink long sleeved shirt underneath. Her name was Presea, and she, despite her appearance as a little girl, was actually twenty years old. She had a look of confusion on her face as she looked between the campsite and where she just watched Zelos chase after Lloyd.

"Did I miss something?" Presea asked.

At the same moment, a tall man with long blue hair and hand-cuffed hands walked into the campsite. He wore a ragged white shirt with equally ragged pants and had a bucket of water held in his bound hands. His name was Regal, and he was secretly the president of the Lorenzo Company. Next to him was a large green and white dog like creature with large wind like ears. It had a rabbit in its mouth, as it returned from hunting. The creature's name was Noishe, and he was Lloyd's dog.

"Why is Colette crying by the river?" Regal asked as he approached Genis and Presea near the campfire. Genis sighed as he felt the need to fill the two of them in on what just happened.

"Ok, you guys know how Lloyd has been acting strange recently?" Genis started.

"Yes," Presea said.

"Of course," Regal added.

"Well, Colette decided that enough was enough and went to go and try and get Lloyd to talk about his problem," Genis continued. He got nods of understanding from his two comrades. "Then they got into a fight and stormed off in opposite directions, Zelos went to go find Lloyd, while Sheena and my sister went to go comfort Colette," Genis finished while pointing in the perspective directions that his two childhood friends went.

"I see," Presea said.

"That makes sense," Regal said.

* * *

"Lloyd!" Zelos called out into the woods, hoping Lloyd would respond. Not surprisingly, he didn't. "Lloyd!!" Zelos called out again, louder than before. Again, there was no reply. With a sigh Zelos ventured deeper into the woods, but remained mindful of where he was going.

Not too far away, Lloyd was sitting against the truck of a tree. He was clutching his hand as if it were on fire. The gem was glowing brighter than it usually did when it acted up, and the pain was more intense. Lloyd was hurting both in his arm, and in his heart. "That's it!" Lloyd exclaimed as he reached for the exsphere that caused him such pain. "You've been hurting me for a while now, but making me hurt Colette, that draws the line!" he said as he tried to pull the gem off of the keycrest.

Lloyd's eyes shot open with shock as the gem would not budge. "What the?" Lloyd said out of shock. Unkown to him Zelos heard his last statement, and turned to find him.

"There you are," Zelos said as he crossed his arms in front of the swordsman. "I do not approve of what you did to Colette, you'd better have a good explanation for everything," Zelos said in an almost threatening manner.

Lloyd yet out a sigh, slightly relieved that the gem stopped acting up. "Here, try and take my exsphere off," he said stretching his arm out towards the red haired man. Zelos shrugged and tried to pull the sphere off, but it still wouldn't budge.

"What the?" was all Zelos could say.

"It gets even wore, this thing has been burning my arm and sending pain through my arm," Lloyd said. "It gets worse every time it begins glowing."

"Well, how often does it glow?" Zelos asked, concern rising in his voice.

"It gets more and more frequent by the day," Lloyd answered.

"Any ideas why?"

Lloyd shook his head. "But for some reason, every time Colette gets closer to me, the gem acts up, but my heart hurts even more."

Zelos could only smile as he looked at the teen's worried face. "Whats wrong with me?" he heard Lloyd ask.

"Well, I have no idea about your exsphere, but I do know what is wrong with your heart," Zelos said as he squatted down next to Lloyd, who turned to face him. "You see, your experience something that regular people call love, which is indeed a very wonderful thing if I do say so myself," Zelos began to explain as he was rubbing his chin.

"Don't give me any nonsense Zelos, I'm really not in the mood," was Lloyd's first response.

"Oh, but I'm not joking around. Tell me, how dose it feel when she walks by, or smiles at you?" Zelos watched as Lloyd's eyes dropped even more.

"It feels like my heart stops every time she gets close to me, and when she smiles, I feel like the happiest person in the world. I never want to see her sad. That's why I didn't tell anyone about this," Lloyd said motioning towards his exsphere. "When she began to become sad, I became sad, and eventually, it lead to this."

"By not telling her, of all people, you made her sadder than you could imagine. You should go apologise to her, and maybe we can help you out with this, after all, thanks to our help you gave Colette her soul back!" Zelos encouraged.

"Yeah..." Lloyd said as he stood up with a real smile and a look of confidence on his face. Zelos rose with Lloyd. The two nodded to each other before turning back to where the campsite was. They were only a few steps into their trip when they heard an ominous growling noise behind them. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Lloyd, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think so."

* * *

Colette was sitting in front of the calm river as it reflected both her reflection as well as the moon's. The young angel had her knees brought to her chest as she cried on them. "Why Lloyd, why don't you trust me enough to let me help you?" she cried to herself as old memories from her Journey of Regeneration came back to her.

_"You don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong?" Lloyd asked looking sad. Colette turned around, wanting to cry, but couldn't._

_"It's not like that! I just didn't want anyone to worry!" the angel defended herself. Lloyd looked disappointed. "After each of the seals that we unlocked, I've been feeling strange. First at the fire seal, I lost my appetite, I couldn't taste anything, and I had to force everything down. Then at the next seal, I lost the ability to sleep, I was always wide awake. Now, after this one, I can't feel anything, and I don't want anyone to worry. I'm sorry Lloyd, I rea-," Colette explained before she was cut off by Lloyd hugging her. _

_"I'm sorry," he said as he held the angel in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't notice how much pain you've been in. I am so sorry!" Lloyd said as a tear came to his eye. Colette hugged him even harder._

"Is not telling me anything some sick revenge of yours Lloyd?" Colette asked to no one in particular.

"Colette?" a voice said behind the angel. Colette's eyes shot wide open as she rose and turned with a start.

"Ll.. Oh, Professor Raine, Sheena," she said as she saw the two women in front of her.

"Colette, are you ok?" Raine asked. Colette's eyes lowered to the ground.

"Don't worry about Lloyd, I'm sure he'll come around!" Sheena tried to comfort the blond.

"It's not just Lloyd being uneasy, its because he doesn't trust me enough to tell me!" Colette exclaimed as more tears gathered in her eyes. Both Sheena and Raine went over and hugged the angel, letting her cry on their shoulders. "And, worst of all, he lies to me and says everything is fine, that "I have nothing to worry about," but I just can't understand why he won't just tell me!"

"I think it's because he dosen't want you to worry," Raine said.

"But that's stupid! I'm going to worry more if he doesn't tell me!" Colette argued.

"Lloyd is a boy, boys have been known to do stupid stuff!" Sheena stated almost as if it were a fact. "Now come on, I'm sure it would be better to get back to camp, these parts are known to have large packs of wolves at night," the ninja said.

"When we see Lloyd, we'll knock some sense into him for you ok?" Raine suggested.

"Just don't hurt him too much Raine, I think Colette might want to have kids some day," Sheena said. Raine gave a solid "hmph!" noise while Colette's face turned to a bright shade of red. Sheena couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Anyway, lets get back ok? I'm sure Zelos brought Lloyd back by now." The other two nodded and the trio left back for the camp site.

On their way back, Raine decided to start a conversation. "So Sheena, you said wolves were common in this region, how big are their packs?"

"Usually, twenty to thirty or so, why?" Sheena responded.

"Oh, just curious," Raine said. Colette was too busy with her own thoughts to pay attention to the conversation.

_"Don't hurt him too much... Colette might want to have kids some day."_That sentence kept repeating itself in her thoughts. '_Maybe a family would be nice, some day...'_ the angel thought to herself as a smile swept over her face.

When they returned to the camp site, they found Regal, Presea, and Genis talking around the fire while Noishe was chewing on what was left of its dinner. Regal was the first to notice the trio's return. "Welcome back," he said. Presea and Genis turned around.

"Colette!" the two said in unison.

"Do you feel better?" Genis asked his childhood friend. Colette simply nodded. "Now we just need to wait for Lloyd and Zelos."

"You mean their not back yet!? It's too dangerous to be out for too long!" Sheena yelled. As if on cue, a heart piercing howl came from the woods general direction. Noishe's ears perked up and he began to growl. Colette was stricken with dread and ran straight into the forest.

"Colette!" Raine yelled after the blond as she gave chase.

"Foolish girl!" Sheena added as she to gave chase. Noishe and rose to his feet before charging into the woods as well. The dog like creature easily out ran Raine and Sheena. When he came up to Colette's side he motioned for the girl to jump on.

Colette nodded her head and jumped onto the green creature as it picked up the pace. "Take me to Lloyd!" she commanded. Noishe gave a bark of agreement as the to began to shoot through the forest.

* * *

"Well, this looks like fun," Zelos said in a sarcastic manor. "Why am I here again?"

Both Zelos and Lloyd had their weapons drawn and were back to back as they were being surrounded by a rather large pack of vicious hungry wolves.

* * *

**Well, that was longer than I expected it to be, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, then let me know! In fact if you have any thing to say about it so far then let me know!**


	3. Concern

_**Concern**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Lloyd and Zelos were being surrounded by a large pack of wolves. The two swordsmen were back to back with their weapons drawn. The wolves snarled and growled at the two swordsmen as they slowly began to close in.

"You better not ditch me here," Zelos teased.

"Only if you don't ditch me," Lloyd replied. One of the wolves lunged at Zelos, who just managed to slash the beast's side with his sword in time. Lloyd charged some of his mana into one of his blades before releasing it at a nearby wolf. "_**Demon Fang!**__"_Lloyd said as the mana wave hit the wolf dead on target.

"You gotta keep up Lloyd, don't drag me down!" Zelos said as he cut down two more wolves. "Your slowing down!"

"Shut up Zelos!" Lloyd said as he slayed yet another wolf. Three wolves sword Lloyd at once. Lloyd was able to take care of two of them, but the third got s hit his shoulder before he dispatched it. "Shoot!" Lloyd said as he held the wound.

The wolves, smelling blood began to attack more fiercely. "There's way to many of them!" Lloyd complained. Zelos gave a grunt in agreement. As Zelos and Lloyd continued to slay the beasts left and right, and large piles of corpses began to build up, the two swordsmen were getting weary.

"How many of these things are there?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know Lloyd, for every one we kill, two more take its place," Zelos replied. "We should try to regroup with the others," he suggested as he bashed the skull of a charging wolf with his shield.

"No, we can't do that!" Lloyd argued as he slashed at a wolf with both of his swords. "We can't endanger the others!"

"Then we fight till we die here!" Zelos shot back. "I don't know about you Lloyd, but I like living, and I don't want to die yet."

"I think I've reached my limit," Lloyd said after his fourteenth kill. He stuck one of his swords in the ground and began to lean on it. His voice was raspy and he was taking abnormally large breaths.

As if sensing their prey's exhaustion, the remaining wolves decided to all charge at once. "Oh, here they come!" Zelos yelled. Lloyd closed his eyes waiting for the enevitable. He could hear the pounding of their paws and he could smell their breath. But the contact itself never came.

"_**Judgement!**__"_ a familiar voice called out. Lloyd's eyes shot open just in time to see dozens of pillars of light pound down on the wolves. The wolves, sensing their defeat, turned around and fled back into the forest.

"Colette," Lloyd whispered as he saw the blond angel just a few yards away with her pink winds were exposed. His body began to give away to exhaustion. Before the last of his senses left him he could hear the soft pitter patter of her boots on the ground.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out as she ran over to Lloyd as he fell to the ground. "Oh no! Your hurt!" she said as she inspected his wounds. Zelos walked over and picked up Lloyd's swords and wiped the blood off on a near by dead wolf before returning them into their proper cases.

"Yeah, don't mind me or anything," he stated out in discontent. Colette didn't answer the red head. Instead she hoisted Lloyd over her back and began to carry him back to the camp site.

"There you are! Do you know how reckless that was young lady?" Raine said as she and Sheena finally caught up to the love struck angel. "Oh my gosh, is he ok?" Raine asked out of concern when she noticed the wounded swordsman .

"Well we can't check here, those wolves are sure to come back!" Zelos said as he rejoined the women. The others silently agreed and together they left back for the campsite.

"You got mawed up yourself," Sheena stated.

"Oh well, thanks for caring," Zelos stated as he rubbed his chin and a very small blush appeared on Sheena's face. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about, Lloyd is. He was totally out of it today."

"Well he did get in a fight with his girl friend," Sheena stated as they were about half way out of the forest. Colette's face turned a bright shade of red upon hearing Sheena's explanation, which made Raine smile with pride.

"Now now, they're not official yet," Raine said as they could see the dim outline of the camp.

"Key word," Zelos started.

"Yet," Sheena finished. The whole group laughed except for Colette who just blushed even harder.

* * *

"I still don't get why Colette just charged into the forest like that," Genis said as he stared into the fire.

"Well, love can make people do crazy things for the people they care about," Regal tried to explain. Genis just sighed.

"But how exactly dose it make you do stupid stuff?" Genis asked. Now Regal sighed. Unaware to Genis, Regal, or Presea, Zelos had set down right besides Genis, and Sheena sat down next to Presea.

"Because you feel the need to protect those that you can't live without," Zelos said startling the whole group.

"When did you guys get back?" Presea asked.

"Just now," Sheena replied.

A little bit further away Raine and Colette stopped. Lloyd was still unconscious on the angel's back. "Colette, you can set him down now," Raine teased.

"Wha- Oh! Right, I'm sorry," Colette said with a blush. She carefully knelt down and placed Lloyd protectively in her arms as Raine knelt down and began to inspect his wounds. Colette held an anxious face as Raine healed the boy's wounds. "Excuse me, Professor Raine, can you check his hand to?" she asked innocently.

"His exsphere?" Raine asked. Colette nodded. "Alright, lets have a look," the healer said as she removed the red glove from Lloyd's hand. Colette was the first to react.

Colette made a sharp inhale as she saw Lloyd's hand. his key crest was slightly cracked and there was a symbol drawn in Angelic Writing in bright red. Along the edge of the crest on his skin, similar symbols formed a circle surrounded by a triangle. Raine was dumbfounded.

"Colette, can you read this?" Raine asked.

"It," Colette started. "It looks like a seal, but I can't read it. Do all key crests have seals in them like this?"

Raine popped out her book that she always kept with her and flipped to the key crest page. "Hmm, it doesn't say anything about seals in here. Maybe the research academy in Sybak would know more, or maybe Dirk or Altessa." Raine got back up on her feet and walked over to Zelos. "Alright, your turn."

Colette slipped Lloyd's glove back on his hand and turned her attention over to the rest of their friends by the fire. She was startled when the boy that lay in her arms stirred.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked. He blushed slightly as he realised just what position he was in. "Um," was all the boy could get out.

"Oh! sorry," Colette said as a deeper blush appeared on her face. She let Lloyd get up and graciously took his hand as he helped her up. The smile that appeared on her face was so large that it could cause a demon to smile.

The two teens sat down by the fire with the rest of there friends as they discussed their next course of action. "Ah Lloyd, Colette, we were just planning on heading back to Sybak," Regal said.

"What why?" Lloyd asked.

"To find out what's wrong with you of course!" Genis exclaimed. "Geese Lloyd, you can be so stupid sometimes." Lloyd glared at the half-elf, but let his comment slide.

"You don't have to you guys, I'm fine!" Lloyd said with a fake smile.

Colette, who had been sitting rather close to Lloyd, squeezed his arm tightly, causing him to turn to her. "Your not fine Lloyd, I saw your hand. There is something wrong," she said in a low voice.

"Colette..." Lloyd said quietly. The group began to have a nice peaceful conversation, and the next thing Lloyd knew, Colette was sound asleep using his shoulder as a pillow. The sight made the swordsmen smile. Then before he knew it, He was sound asleep as well, his head resting up against hers.

"Now isn't that such a sweet sight," Zelos said.

"That just tells you how much they both care for each other," Sheena added.

"Lloyd wouldn't let anyone sleep on his shoulder like that," Genis said.

"And Colette would only get that close to Lloyd," Raine finished. The four of them shared a laugh, but were careful not to wake up the two sleeping teens. "Ok, so tomorrow we're of to Sybak, who will take the first watch?"

"I will," Regal volunteered. Everyone agreed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**chapter 3, filled with quite a bit of fluff if i do say so myself. I know you guys are reading this, so why don't you be a good sport and tell me what you think about it, ok?**

**comments, reviews, suggestions, questions, etc. ALL WELCOME!!!**


	4. Sybak

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sybak**_

Lloyd stirred as the first rays of sunshine hit his face. Genis was already up, and cooking breakfast. Raine was keeping watch a little bit away. Regal was up training like he usually did in the morning. The others were all still asleep.

The blond angel still slept contently on his shoulder. '_Sometimes she is just too cute...Wait! Did I say she was cute?'_ Lloyd thought. '_Ok, so we've been best friends since... well, as long as I can remember, but she's just a friend right? I can say she's cute and still just stay best friends?' _The blond stired in her sleep and let out a content sigh. The sight of the girl made his heart swell, as if it was going to burst.

'_Do I see her as more than a friend? I mean yeah, I care about her, but do I like her like that?'_Lloyd continued to debate. Almost as if sensing his enternal argument, Colette woke up.

It didn't take her long to realise what she was sleeping on. She bolted up with a blush on her face. she straightened the edge of her dress, while trying to hide her blush. "Oh, good morning Lloyd!" Colette said as she still tried to hide her blush.

"Good morning to you to!" Lloyd responded. '_I'll worry about it later,'_ he decided. "Did you have a good night's rest?" he asked with a large grin on his face. The girl's blush deepened.

"Uh, yeah, I did!" she answered with a giggle. "How about you?" she asked with a tinge of hope in her voice. '_I hope he didn't feel uncomfortable,'_ she said to herself.

"Are you kidding? I haven't slept that good in ages!" Lloyd said with his goofy smile.

"That's great!" she said with a cheery smile. '_What a relief, wait! Does that mean he feels comfortable around me? I hope so,' _Colette thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd asked when he saw the angel sigh.

"Hm? Oh! I'm ok, I'm sorry if I'm worrying you," Colette quickly replied with a smile. Then her face fell as her worry for Lloyd came rushing to her instantly. "I'm worried about you Lloyd, and I know you probably have your reasons, but why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Colette interrogated, her eyes fixed on his with a concerned look.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell anyone the truth about your angel toxicosis," Lloyd answered shifting his gaze to the ground. Colette tensed at his words.

"Is it really that hard to trust me Lloyd?" she asked, her bangs just covering her eyes as she gazed at the ground. Knowing where this was going, Lloyd gave out a sigh in defeat. "When did this start Lloyd?"

"It started shortly after you got your soul back. At first it wasn't so bad, but them the burning got worse and worse. I began to get tired easily, and my reflexes have slowed. And it has been getting harder to focus my energy when I attack," Lloyd explained. "But I don't know why! My exsphere burns like crazy at random times, and alot of times it feels like I'm just going to throw all my guts up."

Colette was shaking uncontrolably out of fear.'_That seems alot like when I went through angel toxicosis,'_Colette thought. It was true, Lloyd's symptoms were dangerously close to angel toxicosis, but that was impossible, Lloyd wasn't an angel. '_No! Lloyd can't be aloud to suffer like I did!' _The angel quickly spun around and embraced Lloyd in a tight hug as she fought back the tears that were gathering. "That's why we're going to find out whats wrong, so we can help you," she whispered to the swordsman.

"Colette..." Lloyd whispered back to the girl. Lloyd's heart felt like it got torn in half as he watched the girl force herself to hold back the tears. He returned the hug and held the angel close to him. '_No one can hurt her, not even me. She is just too precious, too delicate, too...adorable,' _Lloyd said to himself. He brought himself to admit it, he did see Colette differently, but he wasn't sure if it was real or not. The angel in his arms gripped his shirt tightly, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

"I don't want to see you suffer like I did," She said as she buried her face in his chest, tears slowly flowing from her eyes. Lloyd could only sit there and hold her.

Although Lloyd would never admit out in public, Colette was more precious to him than the world. She was his light when he was lost in the dark, and some how, just thinking of her smile, seeing her shine with happiness made him happy. When she lost her soul at the Tower of Salvation back in Sylvarant, it was almost as if he to lost his soul.

"I know that, but I don't know whats wrong," Lloyd said. "Seeing you suffer makes me suffer, and I don't want that to happen."

"All the more reason for us to go to Sybak," Colette replied.

"Yeah, so cheer up you dork, stop crying so much, everything will be fine!" Lloyd said with a tone of confidence. Colette pulled out of the hug and nodded as she whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, your right! I'm sorry for bringing it up."

After everyone else woke up and ate, the group began heading towards Sybak, where the Imperial Research Academy was held. Luckily, seeing as how they weren't to far away to begin with, they would get there before mid day. Everyone was having their own conversations, Genis and Regal were exchanging recipes, Presea and Raine were in a deep argument about staying in Sybak until Lloyd got better, and Colette, Sheena, and Zelos were up front discussing something quietly.

Lloyd felt a sharp pang in his heart as he saw Colette so close to Zelos. '_Does she like him, as more than a friend?'_Lloyd asked himself. Just as soon as the thoughts in his head spoke, his hand burned again. His face fell as he gridded his teeth together, and just by his luck, Sheena just so happened to look back at that moment. She nudged Zelos, who, when he looked back tapped Colette's shoulder causing her to look back. The three of them all stopped and waited for Lloyd to catch up to them.

"Lloyd?" Sheena asked, causing the swordsman to look up, the burning instantly stopped. Zelos raised an eyebrow while Colette stared him down with worried eyes.

"Everything alright bud?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Lloyd said as he continued to walk passed them, the trio's eyes fixed on him the whole time. Sheena smirked and then pushed Colette forward so she would be close. Colette was startled but got the hint and went up to walk with Lloyd.

"I thought it was my job to get those two together," Zelos mumbled to Sheena.

"Well, I figured you could use some help on this one," Sheena mumbled back as she fought back a giggle. "Besides those two are just too cute together."

Eventually the city of Sybak came into view. The large walls meant to keep monsters out obstructed the view of the smaller buildings in the city. The academy however, could be well seen over the wall. It had numerous windows and an exquisite design. Statues of Angels were hoisted of the roof, and decorated into the large arches over doorways.

The group easily got into the city and began sneaking in between the streets and buildings to find the secret passage into the academy. When they found it, they went in quickly and quietly. They covered it up so the soldiers wouldn't find it. They were after all, still wanted fugitives for trying to "Destroy Tethe'alla" as the papal knights put it.

The room that the secret passage led to was dark, and cold. It had brick walls and no windows. The room resembled a dungeon, but had book shelves, and lab equipment sprawled out. Two people, or rather, half-elves worked and practically lived here.

"What are you all doing back here?" a woman asked, a tone of shock and worry evident in her voice.

"Kate, we were hoping you could tell us whats wrong with Lloyd," Raine said as she put a hand on the young swordsman's shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be a better job for a medical doctor?" Kate asked.

Raine shook her head. "Not in this case," she said.

"Then there isn't anything I can do," Kate replied.

"Please! you've got to help!" Colette pleaded bobbing her fists up and down

"Please help Lloyd," Presea requested. Kate looked at Presea and sighed.

"Bring him forward," Kate said as she motioned towards the table. Lloyd walked over and sat on top of it. "Let's see what this all about," she said as she put on a special spectacle.

"What's that?" Genis asked.

"That's a mana-spec. They're used to see mana," Kate's assistant said as he walked up behind Lloyd. "Anything out of the ordinary?" he asked Kate.

"No, nothing yet," she replied. "Hmm? What's this?" Kate said as her gaze shifted to Lloyd's exsphere. "I-I don't believe it, this, this is incredible!"

"What?" Colette asked.

"The mana around this gem is incredible! I've never seen anything like it!" Kate continued to rant. Then her face fell. "Now this just doesn't add up."

Colette looked like she was on the verge for a heart attack, afraid to ask what was wrong. Thankfully for her, Genis did instead. "Is Lloyd going to be ok?" Genis asked.

"This, is a seal, written in the ancient angelic language lost during the Great Kharlan War, I can't read it, but I can see that it's suppressing his mana, large amounts too. That's not normal for keycrests to have," Kate explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Regal asked. Kate shook her head.

"I would have to suggest you go to Altessa about this, he knows much more about this sort of thing than I do," Kate said.

Raine nodded. "Thank you," she said. With that, the group left out the same way they came in.

As they were venturing through out the city, Raine and Genis left to go get supplies, while Sheena went to find some rooms at the local inn. Presea and Zelos stayed behind to watch Colette and Lloyd. Fearful that either Cruxis will come to take Martel's vessel away, or that something would happen to Lloyd.

Later that night, as they all went to sleep at the inn. Only two rooms were available, so Raine, Genis, Colette and Lloyd shared one room. While Presea, Zelos, Sheena, and Regal shared another. Lloyd was tossing and turning in his sleep.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Lloyd asked himself. He was in a strange astral plane. everything was white, large green bubbles and Blue clouds floating around. As he continued to look around he saw a figure a good distance away, as the figure appeared to be a green blur. _

_Lloyd walked towards the figure out of curiosity. As he got closer, he could make out some characteristics. The figure appearing to be a girl with her back to him, held a staff in her hand. The staff was made of wood, but had what looked kind of like a angel wings made from tree leaves at the top. She had long light green hair, and what looked like Leaves where her ears would be. _

_"Who are you?" Lloyd asked when he was just a few meters away. The figure slowly turned her head. Revealing her calm and caring green eyes and her equally loving smile. _

"Lloyd," _a familiar voice said to him. _

_The Figure only beamed at him. She then motioned for him to come closer. _

_"_Lloyd!," _the voice said a little louder. _

_Lloyd began to walk towards the figure as she held her hand out for him to take. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked again._

"Lloyd!"_ the voice continued._

_The figure took the boy and held him in a tight embrace. Lloyd could have swore he felt a tear drop. "I'm sorry," was all she said._

_"_Lloyd!!" _the voice roared, causing the boy to snap back to reality._

* * *

Lloyd awoke with a start to find himself breathing irregularly and to be covered in sweat. Colette barely noticed the red tint that was in the boy's eyes before it vanished thanks to her trained angel eyes.

All of his friends surrounding him with worried expressions. Colette was on his bed holding his hand, while Genis stood closest to the bed. Raine immediatly put a wet towel on his forehead and Zelos looked like he was deep in thought.

"Are you ok Lloyd, you had us pretty worried there," Sheena said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"You were mumbling something, like some weird language or something," Genis said.

"You were speaking the angelic language," Zelos said having snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" Lloyd asked, he was totally confused.

"What ever is going on, it seems to have passed for now, so I say we all go back to sleep," Raine suggested. The four members from the other room nodded and all left. Genis took his sister's advice and went back to his bed to try to fall asleep, with no success.

Colette remained on Lloyd's hand, refusing to let go as she looked into the boys eyes as they began staring at the ceiling.

"That means you to Colette," Raine said as she took the towel from the swordsman's head and placed it in the bathroom.

"I'll watch over him tonight Professor, in case something else happens," Colette suggested.

"Alright, but don't blame me if your too tired tomorrow," Raine said as she went back to sleep. the angel nodded and then turned her attention back to the boy.

'_There's no doubting it now, all I can do is try to ease the pain,'_ she said to herself.

Lloyd, being completely oblivious to his surroundings stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. '_What's happening to me?'_ he asked himself. The strange figure's voice continued to ring in his head.

* * *

**Wow, that took longer than I expected! Ok, just for the heads up, in case you haven't noticed, this isn't going to match up with the game at all, and I'm going to be pulling references from both the manga and the anime, as well as the game.**

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would appreciate to hear your thoughts about it, so please let me know!**

**Comments, questions, reviews, suggestions, etc. ALL WELCOME!!!!**


	5. The Reason For Concern

_**The Reason for Concern**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Sweet dreams Lloyd," Colette said as she watched Lloyd fall asleep next to her. Time seemed to pass by, but that was unnoticed by the young angel as she was lost in her thoughts. She sat next to him on the bed watching over him. '_This can't be happening,'_she said to herself. '_Lloyd can't be going through angel toxicosis, he doesn't have a cruxis crystal.' _Then her eyes widened, '_Could my cruxis crystal be affecting him?'_ she wondered as her gaze fell to the red crystal around her neck. '_It can't, Lloyd made a key crest strong enough to bring me back, theres no way it can affect him.' _

Then she remembered Kvar's words before he was killed. Kvar was one of the five grand cardinals that controlled the desiains. She remembered his words clearly, "_That crystal, the product of years of pain staking research was to be a gift for Lord Yggdrasill." _His words ringed in her head. "_That crystal is from the angelous product..."_

'_What's so special about Lloyd's exsphere?'_ Colette pondered as she absent mindedly stroked the swordsman's hand. He mumbled contently, causing the angel to smile. '_I'll help you as much as I can Lloyd!'_ Colette promised.

"Hmm," Lloyd mumbled in his sleep. "Colette," he started as he shifted positions. "Go to sleep," he finished. The angel blushed when the swordsman called out to her from his sleep. She decided to lay besides Lloyd, and had to suppress a yelp of shock when he wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to him. "That's better," Lloyd mumbled again. Colette blushed harder as she struggled to stay awake.

'_He's so warm,'_ Colette said to herself. She shook her head when her eye lids began to become heavy. '_No! I have to watch after Lloyd!'_ she commanded herself. But her body fought against her will, and her eye lids continued to get heavier and heavier.

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch. The angel turned her head to see Genis. "Go ahead Colette, I'll take over for a while," he said giving his friend a smile. Colette nodded back with a smile that said "Thank you" and quickly fell asleep. Subconsciously, snuggled close to the swordsman, resting her head on his chest.

"You two are so lucky," Genis muttered as he watched over his two best friends. "I wish I could be that lucky..." he said as his voice trailed off.

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Sheena asked with a skeptical look, and her arms crossed as she sat on her bed. Corrine, the small, man made summon spirit also sat on the bed next to Sheena. His three blue tails curled up behind him, and his bell rested on his collar. "You're absolutely positive that Lloyd was speaking the angelic language?"

"Most deffinatly," Zelos answered with a look of convition, his arms also crossed in front of his chest as he stood in front of the summoner. "I think Colette recognised it as well."

"What makes you say that?"

"You saw the look in her eyes, she was scared, she was scared for Lloyd."

"Yeah, well I think your just over reacting."

"Sheena, how many people do you know that can speak the angelic language, much less and ancient dialect of it?" Zelos asked, now irritated.

Sheena didn't respond right away. "Maybe, maybe Colette taught him some of it," she suggested. Zelos only shook his head.

"I could barely understand some of it, and I know more than she does!" Zelos exclaimed, but not too loud so as not to wake up their companions.

Sheena's curiosity was getting the best of her. "What was he saying?"

"It sounded like he was talking to some one, and I distinctly remember him asking "Who are you?" I'm telling you, something is seriously up!"

"Yeah, your right, something is going on, but no one knows what, not Raine, not Genis, not even Colette, and especially not Lloyd."

"Sheena," Corrine spoke up, causing both heads to turn to him. "I don't mind going, I'm worried about your friends as well, so I will do what I can to help," Corrine said in his high pitched voice.

"Corrine," Sheena said in a quiet voice. "Alright, if you say so," she said as she tied a note around the fox's collar. Then watched as it bolted out the window at insane speeds. She turned back towards the Tethe'allan Chosen. "I hope you know what your doing," Sheena said as she laid down to get some sleep.

"Me to," Zelos muttered quietly as he went back to his own bed.

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, Raine, woke up to find her brother watching over his two best friends, who were cuddled up together for warmth, seeing as how neither was under the covers. "Genis!" the professor snapped, causing the boy to jump. "What are you doing up this early?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Watching over Lloyd and Colette," Genis explained. "Colette was getting tired so I took over," he continued when his sister raised an eye brow.

"Very well then, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I got a few hours, but I'm still good."

"I'll go get some coffee then," Raine said as she left her brother and the two sleeping teens. She walked down the stairs into the lobby and prepared a cup of coffee, as ironic as it was, Raine couldn't cook to save her life, but she was the best coffee brewer. She loaded up a tray with four mugs on it and went back up to her room. When she got back she set the tray down, took a mug for herself and left to go wake the others.

"Coffee's downstairs!" Raine bellowed as she pounded on the door. based on the grumbling she heard on the other side of the door, everyone was just now waking up.

Eventually everyone woke up and came down stairs into the lobby and returned their room keys. They quickly got ready and silently left the city of Sybak before anyone noticed they were gone.

They made good time considering they had gotten a good nights rest, and by mid day they reached the edge of the Gaoracchia Forest. There they took a quick break before continuing on their way.

"We should probably just cut straight through the thinnest part of the forest and rest at Ozette for the night," Regal suggested. Raine nodded her head in agreement.

"That's probably a good idea," Sheena stated. "If we got lost in the forest of death, then we could stuck there for days. Zelos, what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Zelos said as he heard his name being called. He had been watching Lloyd and Colette from behind, deep in thought. He turned to face Raine, Regal and Sheena. "What?" he asked.

"What do think would be the fastest way to get to Altessa's house?" Sheena asked again.

"Probably to just fly there," Zelos stated simply. The other three sweat dropped.

"You stupid chosen!" Sheena exclaimed she hit Zelos upside the back of his head. "Colette is the only one of us who can fly!"

"Oh yeah, right. Well," Zelos started as he rubbed the back of his head. "Probably to go through Ozette," he suggested.

"Ok, through Ozette it is," Raine announced.

"Hey Sheena," Zelos muttered to get the ninja's attention.

"Hmm?" she replied turning her head to see him.

"Do you think Colette knows more than she lets on?" Zelos asked motioning towards the angel who stuck close to Lloyd's side.

"No, why?" Sheena replied.

"She just seems like she knows something..."

"Your just imagining things," Sheena said as she turned her head back to the road. Zelos shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Up ahead Genis and Presea were just a little bit in front. "Presea? Are you nervous about going back to Ozette?" Genis asked.

The girl turned to face Genis. Her blue eyes seemed to peirce his soul. "No, why?" she answered.

"Because of how everyone treats you, like a freak that doesn't belong," Genis answered.

"Are you saying I'm a freak?" Presea asked, a bit offended.

"What!? No! Of course not!" he tried to defend himself as he waved his hands in front of his face. "It's just that..." his voice trailed off. "I know what it's like being different, and I was worried about you."

"Oh, well..." Presea started. "Thank you, but I'm fine, It's Lloyd you should be worried about."

"I know that but," Genis started as a small blush appeared on his face. "I'm worried more about you, Lloyd can take care of himself."

Presea seemed to have not heard his words as she just keep walking right past Genis, causing the boy to sigh before catching up.

Not far from them, Lloyd and Colette walked together, while Noishe seemed to be wandering about the general area. Lloyd seemed depressed while Colette tried to cheer him up.

"Come on Lloyd, cheer up!" she said as she gave Lloyd a loving smile. "It's a beautiful day, and we're going to get you all better!" the angel chirpped. Lloyd however, didn't seem to notice as he was lost deep in thought.

'_Who was that lady?' _he asked as he remembered that vision he had. '_Why did she hug me, and why did she say sorry?' _Lloyd was so lost in his thoughts as he was trugging along the path with his hands in his pockets that he failed to notice Noishe getting ready to pounce. Noishe then, with a sudden jump knocked Lloyd straight to the ground with a loud thump and began to lick the swordsman.

"See! Even Noishe was you to cheer up!" Colette stated as she helped brush the large dog like creature off. Lloyd smiled as he rose to his feet. Noishe came right up to his side and prepared another pounce.

"No! Sit!" Lloyd commanded with his "I'm in charge voice" but it didn't seem to have much affect as the protozoan knocked the swordsman off his feet again. Lloyd let out a groan as the dog sat on his back. "Noishe!" Lloyd barked at the green dog. Noishe replied by licking Lloyd's face, causing the boy to grumble.

Colette was rolling on the ground laughing so hard that it looked like she was going to bust a gut. "If you cheer up, I help out," she manage d to say in between laughs. She could hear Lloyd mumbling curses to the dog. Suddenly, an idea struck her, so she got and plumped down on top of the boy as well.

"Colette!" he groaned. The girl only smiled back. Noishe got up and walked away, leaving the two teens on the ground. "You can get up now," Lloyd stated.

"I could," she agreed. "But, then I couldn't do this!" she exclaimed as she began tickling the swordsman's sides.

"No! Colette! Stop! Please!" Lloyd yelled in between laughs.

"Never!" Colette said as she giggled.

"Come on you two! Quit fooling around!" Raine shouted at the two teens. Colette sighed and reluctantly got up, then helped Lloyd up. The two of them rushed to catch up with the rest of the group.

"So are you feeling better?" Colette asked as they entered the woods.

"Actually yeah, thanks!" Lloyd answered back with a grin. The angel smiled back.

* * *

A few hours later, the group arrived at Ozette, a small town where the buildings were built along the side of a cliff. The village its self seemed at least a hundred years old, and large branches acted as roads connecting the village on many different ledges.

Everyone went towards the inn as the sun began to settle over the horizon. Being located on an elevated surface, the town usually would get very cold at night. They paid for their rooms and ate supper. By the time the sun was set and the moon was up, everyone except for Zelos, Lloyd, and Colette had gone to their rooms. The two teens were curled up underneath a large blanket on a couch by the fire place. Noishe was curled up beside it as well. Unlike in major cities like Sybak, Noishe could freely enter the town with the others here in Ozette.

Zelos seemed to watch his fellow chosen carefully from a chair not far from the fire. "Well you two sure have gotten closer!" Zelos teased the two teens. Immediately both teens blushed, but Colette blushed harder.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, not understanding what Zelos meant. Said chosen sweat dropped and Colette look slightly disappointed.

"Nothing, nothing," Zelos said as he waved his hand to the swordsman. "Say, Lloyd? Do you want to be a pal and go fetch us some hot chocolate?"

"Uh sure," Lloyd said as he unwrapped himself from the blanket and left for the kitchen. Colette had to force back her discontent for the boy leaving, but she knew Zelos wanted to talk to her. He always did something like that when he wanted to talk to someone.

"So, what is it?" he asked.

"What is what?" Colette asked back, confused.

Zelos let out a sigh. "You obviously knew something about Lloyd's condition, so spill it! Don't leave us hanging!"

"Well, I don't know for sure, so I didn't say anything, but I think it might be angel toxicosis," Colette said in a quiet voice as she stared into the fire.

Zelos had to fight back a laugh, she ws being serious. "Colette," he said calmly. "Lloyd can't be going through angel toxicosis, he isn't an angel, and furthermore, he doesn't have a cruxis crystal, there fore it has to be something else," he explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Colette said less than half convinced.

"So..." Zelos started in a playful voice. "Are you two together yet?"

"Umm, well, uhh," the angel stuttered, as the blush on her face returned and she began playing with her fingers. Zelos couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

Lloyd, while carrying three mugs of hot chocolate, seemed to have come back a the worst time possible. He felt a pang of pain in his heart seeing Zelos make Colette blush like that. '_Damn! I wish I could hear what he's saying!'_ he said to himself.

the talking stopped when Lloyd got to his two friends, Lloyd handed one mug to Zelos who sat in his chair, and another to Colette as she let him back under the blanket. The trio sat in silence as they drank their drinks and watched the fire contently. When Colette finished hers, she leaned her head onto Lloyd's shoulder and gazed at the fire.

"Well, I think its about time I went to bed, you two make sure Raine doesn't catch you two out here," Zelos warned before he disappeared down the hall and into his room.

Colette snuggled closer to Lloyd. "Plan on staying there all night?" Lloyd teased.

"Uh huh," she mumbled into his shoulder as she made herself comfortable. Lloyd suppressed a chuckle as he made himself comfortable.

* * *

**Chapter 5, up an running, so go ahead and enjoy! Happy New Years!!!!! XD**

**so...... tell me what you think! **

**comments, reviews, suggestions, questions ALL WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. An Unexpected Arrival

_**An Unexpected Arrival**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Lloyd remained awake well after everyone else had fallen asleep. He still sat on the couch in front of the fire, because he didn't want to disturb the angel that was sleeping blissfully against him. The reason that he was still awake, was because he didn't feel any wariness, in fact, he felt like he could run a mile in a minute. '_Ugh, why am I still so wide awake?' _he asked himself. Then a thought came to his mind.

'_Is this what it was like when Colette went through her angel toxicosis?'_ he thought as his gaze turned to the angel, who shifted her position and wrapped both of her arms around one of his as she snuggled closer. The swordsman couldn't help but smile at her antics. His heart began to race, as he leaned his head back into the back of the couch. '_I really think I do love her,' _he said to himself.

Suddenly his vision flashed, and Lloyd found himself in the same astral plane as before. The same figure was there staring off in the distance. Lloyd casually walked over to her, after sensing no danger from her. She turned around as he approached, allowing to get a better look of her.

The girl wore a green and black dress with gold trimming, white pants, and green and white boots. She still had her staff, and the same caring and loving expression on her face. _"Lloyd, come here," _she said in a calm caring voice.

_"Who are you?" _Lloyd asked as he walked next to the figure. She smiled warmly at him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

_"I, am Martel, and I have been watching over you Lloyd," _She said. Lloyd gave her a confused look.

"_Why would a goddess like you be concerning yourself with me?" _Lloyd asked. For the first time that Lloyd had seen, the figure's smile faltered.

_"I'm not much of a goddess, not at all," _Martel admitted. "_And, I've been watching over you to protect you."_

_"Protect me?" _Lloyd asked with a confused expression. "_If anyone needs protecting, it's Colette," _Lloyd said as his gaze fell. "_Cruxis wants o sacrifice her to try and bring you back to life, they don't care about Colette at all." _Martel tightened her grip on the young swordsman's shoulder reassuringly.

"_Lloyd, I've done something terrible to you," _Martel said. "_Because of me, your going through so much."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"For the majority of your life, I've held back abilities that you obtained by birth. In order to protect you, I've buried them deep down, but I can't hold them back much longer, for my strength dwindles," _Martel explained.

_"Then how do I help?" _Lloyd asked out of concern. Martel looked at him in shock before smiling again.

_"I'm afraid that as you are now, you cannot do anything to help," _she said calmly causing Lloyd to look at her with a confused expression.

* * *

Colette woke up front her cuddling position. She looked up to see Lloyd's head leaning back against the couch. '_Good, he's asleep, I was afraid he would still be awake,'_ she said to herself as she let out a sigh of relief. _'Zelos is probably right, you can't be going through toxicosis,' _she said to herself as she gave a faint smile. '_But then, what could it be?' _she asked herself as her smile disappeared.

She turned her gaze to the fire that was beginning to die before looking back at Lloyd. A smile appeared on her face as she cuddled up with the swordsman again. "Good night Lloyd," she whispered faintly. Her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"I still don't understand, where are we? What were you protecting me from?" _Lloyd asked in frustration.

Martel's eyes shot open. "_I'm sorry Lloyd, I don't have time to explain, but believe me, your going to go through terrible pain," _she said.

"_But..." _Lloyd started.

"_I'll try and contact you again soon, until then take care, and keep the ones you care about safe!" _Martel said before she faded away. Instantly, once Martel was gone, Lloyd was brought back to reality. He looked at the angel again, noticing that she changed her position, but also, his vision seemed more refined. He could easily see each individual strand of Colette's hair.

'_What the?" _the swordsman said to himself. He looked around the room, and noticed he could see each and every crack, stitch, and nail in the walls, and each individual ember in the fire place with ease. He continued to look around the room, trying to figure out what made his vision so sharpened. At the same time however, he felt very light headed.

* * *

_Colette wandered in the darkness of a seemingly endless void. She looked around trying to find her way. Suddenly a large beam of light appeared. Colette ran towards the light as fast as she could. The closer she got, the easier it became to identify a figure standing in the light._

_"Lloyd!" Colette shouted out with both joy and surprise._

_As Lloyd turned, Colette could see his face. His red life less eyes, and an expression similar to a statue. His posture seemed so ridged, almost like a statue. _

_"Lloyd?" Colette asked, fearful this time. Lloyd didn't respond, he stood still. Colette began to hear laughter. A familiar laughter was heard, a laughter she had not heard since she lost her soul in the Tower of Salvation._

_"You pathetic chosen! He cannot hear you, he is Martel's new vessel!" An angel with bird like wings said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He wore a green and white robe with a pastor's hat. He had blond hair and a serious built face. "He has lost the soul to hear your words! He will come with me to Derris Kharlan!" _

_"R-Remiel?" Colette asked, now obviously afraid. "You, you can't take Lloyd!" she yelled. Remiel only smirked before he spread his wings out. Wings similar to Colette's appeared on Lloyd's back. _

_The two began to fly upwards in the beam of light. "Derris Kharlan awaits! As well as Martel's resurrection!" Remiel called out. Colette spread her wings out and tried to follow._

_"Lloyd! No!" she yelled after them. Compared to Remiel's wings, her's were to short and slow. She could only watch as the two slowly faded from her sight._

_"NO! No Lloyd! Come back!" Colette pleaded, only to receive silence as a reply._

"Colette?" a familiar voice asked. The blond angel opened her eyes to see Lloyd's staring deep into her's with concern. He wiped the tears that she didn't even realise she had cried with one of his fingers. One of his arms rested on her shoulder. The blond angel was shaking perfusly.

"Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed as she lept from his side into his arms. "It was horrible, you..." she started. "You..." she tried to say but was cut off.

"Shh, it's ok Colette, it was just a dream," he tried to calm her down. He rubbed her back with one of his hands while the other held the back of her head as she cried into his chest.

"Lloyd, it was terrible..." she started.

"Shh, don't worry about that, I'm here, and I always will be," Lloyd comforted her.

"You promise?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"I promise," Lloyd replied, causing the angel to tighten her grip on him as she buried her face in his chest again. Before he could stop himself, he planted a light kiss on her forehead, and began to stroke her hair. The contact seemed to have calmed her down slightly, but she still gripped him two sat there, neither moving. The only sounds that penetrated the silence was an occasional sniffle, or a crack from the dying fire.

Lloyd continued to stoke the blond until all of her crying was replaced with steady breathing. He smiled when Colette fell asleep. Then he let sleep take him as he cuddled with the angel.

* * *

"And just what are you two doing out here!" Raine roared, waking both Lloyd and Colette, causing the two teens to leap off the couch, and fall on top of each other on the floor. The blanket that had been covering them was sprawled over them as they fumbled their way out from under it.

The two teens shot up and stood in front of the professor, both with an embarassed blush across their faces. Colette had her hands clasped infront of her as she looked at the floor. Lloyd was scratching the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh.

Raine stood in front of the two of them. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her foot was tapping impatiently, a serious expression on her face, and her left eye was twitching. "You'd better have a good explanation as to why I found _both _of you out here _together _when you should be in your rooms!" the healer snapped.

Both teens began stuttering as they tried to find a good excuse. "Ah leave them alone Raine, it's not like they'd do anything unappropriate," Zelos said as he appeared. "Besides, I was with them a good portion of the night."

"That still dosen't excuse them," Raine said defiantly.

"What are you going to do to punish them? Separate them?" Zelos suggested. "You'd have better luck getting Sheena to," he started as he tried to defend the teens, but was rudely interrupted.

"You'd have better luck getting Zelos to stop being such a pervert," Sheena said from behind Raine, causing her to jump.

"Sheena? How long have you been there?" Zelos said as he ignored her comment.

"All night," she said. "I noticed Colette didn't come to our room so I came out here to investigate after I heard a door shut late last night. I assumed it was Lloyd," she explained. "I found those two cuddled up together fast asleep and despite Lloyd being a better person than Zelos, I decided to watch them just to be safe."

"There, so don't be so mean, cut them some slack!" Zelos said quickly, unaware of what Sheena just said. "Hey wait..." he started when he caught on to what she said, causing the ninja to giggle.

"Fine, you two get off easy this time, but don't let me catch you out here again!" Raine said sternly. Both teens nodded and let out a sigh of relief when the professor turned her back towards them.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Genis asked as he walked into the lobby rubbing one of his eyes. A growling noise caused the blond angel to look towards the swordsman's stomach as he scratched the back of his head with goofy grin on his face. "That could explain it," Genis mumbled.

"I guess it's breakfast time!" Lloyd said, as Colette nodded in agreement. Everyone was waking up at a steady pace, the last one to wake up was Noishe, and that was because he could smell food.

Once everyone had eaten and returned their keys, the group left the inn and began to make their way to the other side of the village. All along the way, the villagers gave Genis, Raine, and Presea dirty looks. Genis and Raine because they were half elves, and Presea because of how different she was. Luckily, the group made it to the edge of the village and left.

* * *

After an hour or two of walking through the rest of the woods they came across the base of a cliff. Along the rocky wall was a house built into the stone. Next to the door stood a cart and a few crates. The group walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a girl with long green hair, and lifeless eyes. She wore a green and black dress and had a black tail. "May I help you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes Tabetha, we would greatly appreciate it if Altessa would be able to examine Lloyd's key crest," Raine said.

"Very well, please come in," Tabetha said as she stepped aside to let the group in. Once everyone was inside she shut the door and walked into another room. "Master, you have visitors."

"Aye? Who is it?" a voice with a strong accent. A dwarf with a long silver beard came into the room where the group was currently waiting in. He wore a long, luxurious green and gold robe. He took a good look at the group. "Ah! Its you guys, well..." he started as he made his way from the bedroom entrance to his workshop. "What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"We came to ask if you'd take a look at Lloyd's key crest," Raine said as she motioned towards the young swordsman.

"Aye? Ya got a problem with ya key crest?" Altessa asked out of confusion. He quickly shook his confusion off. "Well come on, let's go take a look shall we?" he said as he led the swordsman into the work shop. The rest of the group anxiously followed behind.

Everyone surrounded Lloyd and Altessa as the dwarf set th swordsman down in a chair and held Lloyd's arm out. He carefully removed the glove, and almost jumped at the sight of the sight. The seal remained the same as it was last time the group saw it, only the outer layer was a darker shade than it was before. It adopted the color of dried blond while the rest was still a bright shade of red.

"Great Goddess!" Altessa exclaimed. Colette bit her lower lip, and clenched her fists in order to keep herself calm. Sheena put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. "I've never seen anything like this in centuries!"

"But what is it?" Zelos asked.

"It's a seal, that's for sure," Altessa said as he began examining it. "And a pretty darn complicated one at that," he admitted. The dwarf continued to examine the markings until his eyes glanced at the gem on the crest. "I- I don't believe it!" he stuttered.

"What?" Colette dared to ask.

"This gem..." the dwarf's voice trailed off. "I thought it was lost forever," he finished. The dwarf looked up to see confused faces all around him. "Lord Yggdrasill's ace in the hole, the angelous crystal..." he started again. "Only useable by... No, it's not my place to tell," he finished.

"Why not?" Regal asked.

"Because of the shame that it will bring," Altessa answered. The dwarf took another glance at Lloyd's exsphere. "The boy isn't going to have an easy life," he started. "The seal is fading, at an incredibly fast rate, and Cruxis will be out looking for him."

"Why?" Genis asked.

Altessa sighed. "I'll tell you, but the children have to wait out side..."

"What!?" Both Colette and Genis yelled out. But Altessa remained silent.

"Genis, Colette," Raine started. Genis and Colette looked at the professor incredulously. "Please take Lloyd out of here,"

"What!? Raine how could you say that?" Genis asked his sister.

"Don't argue with me Genis!" Raine argued back. Raine lifter her hand and pointed towards the door.

"But, please Professor!" Colette pleaded.

Raine responded by shaking her head, and continued to point at the door.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you what we talked about," Sheena reassured them.

The two were about to protest again, but Lloyd stopped them. "Guys, it's ok, lets go," he offered as he got up and walked towards the door. "Lets go see how Noishe is doing?" Lloyd suggested.

Colette quickly followed the swordsman out, and was shortly followed by Genis who gave a glare at his sister before continuing outside.

"What about Presea?" Zelos asked.

"I am much older than I appear," Presea said in a monotone voice.

"Very well then," Altessa started as he turned his back to the remaining members of the group. "Where should I begin?"

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe Raine!" Genis shouted as he paced back and forth outside. Noishe laid on the ground, quite relaxed. Lloyd sat next to Noishe, while Colette sat on the other side of the creature, petting him.

"Why?" Lloyd asked. Genis looked at him like he just saw a ghost.

"Lloyd! Did you pay any attention to what was going on in there!?" Genis practically shouted. Colette's eyes lowered and often shifted between her two childhood friends.

"Well, yeah, of course I did," Lloyd replied calmly.

"Then how can you not be upset!? They're talking about you in there!? How can you stay so calm!?" Genis began shouting.

"Genis!" Colette snapped at the half elf.

"The reason Genis, is because it's no use arguing about it. Altessa won't say anything if we're there, so the best we can do is wait," Lloyd explained.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Genis started. "I'm sorry," the silver haired boy apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Lloyd said with a grin. Colette smiled at her two friends as everything calmed down. A few minutes later, Lloyd began to feel light headed.

'_What the? Why do I feel so dizzy all of the sudden?'_ Lloyd asked himself. Before he knew it, a huge wave of pain hit him. He fell to his knees and shut his eyes from the pain.

"Lloyd!!" Colette exclaimed as she seemed to have jumped over Noishe. She wrapped her arms around Lloyd and held him close as he cried out in pain. "Genis! Please go get the professor!" Colette asked. Genis nodded and ran inside.

"_Lloyd! Run!" _Martel's voice called out to him. "_You have to get out of there, it isn't safe!"_

Colette looked back at the swordsman in her arms and watched helplessly as the triangle on his arm began to disappear as it it were burned away. As soon as it was completely gone, Lloyd let out another cry of pain and forced his way out of Colette's grasp.

The young swordsman quickly made his way into the forest. "Lloyd! Wait!" Colette yelled after him as she took off in pursuit. '_I have to protect Lloyd!' _Colette commanded herself.

* * *

"Where are they?" Regal asked as the group rushed outside just moments after Lloyd ran off.

"They were right here!" Genis exclaimed. Noishe yet out a whine as he turned his gaze to the sky. "What is it Noishe?" Genis asked. Not even a second later a bunch of figures teleported all around them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a women with long dark hair and wicked eyes. She wore a leather suit and had a series of tiles attached to each other to form a cloak like object. With her were about five dozen desian soldiers surrounding the group.

"Pronyma," Altessa muttered. "What business do you have here?" he growled.

"Simple, I'm here for the boy, so make it easier on yourselves and tell me," Pronyma started in a calm voice. "Where is Lloyd Irving!?" she ordered. No one moved, causing the women to become agitated. "Where is he?" she persisted.

"Like we'd tell you!" Genis shouted, causing the desian to smirk.

"Very well then," Pronyma started. She raised an arm towards the group. "Team one and two, attack!" she commanded. Instantly the soldiers began to rush the group.

Genis began to fire off his magical attacks at the desians, while his sister provided healing in the center. Zelos used both his sword and his shield to fend off attacks while trying to deliver a blow or two to the attackers. Sheena busy fighting with her exploding tags or with her taijutsu. Regal was fighting with his feet as he jumped or delivered a kick to an attackers head. Presea would swing her ax and cleave a desian in half before attacking another. Altessa, was surprisingly athletic as he would crush a desian with his large hammer.

Pronyma watched the fray from the side line, before she noticed something or someone was missing. "Where's Martel's vessel?" she asked herself. Pronyma scanned the area before turning around and faced the forest. "Team three, four, and five!" she called out. The rest of the soldiers that were laughing as they watched the chosen's group try to fend off their brothers in arms suddenly snapped to attention.

"Spread out and find the chosen and the boy!" she ordered.

"Yes Lady Pronyma!" they all answered before scattering in different directions. Pronyma was about to join them in their search until she jumped to her side, just in time to miss a blade aimed right for her heart.

She quickly got up and looked at her attacker. "Hmpf! You just couldn't resist to show up could you?" she scoffed.

"Quickly! Find and kill the desians!" the attacker ordered as two dozen of his soldiers rushed after the searching desians. Another dozen stayed behind to help their leader fight the Grand Cardinal and the other desians.

"Damn Renegades," Pronyma spat.

* * *

Colette ran through the forest as fast as she could looking for Lloyd. Thanks to here angelic hearing, she could hear alot of fighting, and even more foot steps approaching behind her.

"Lloyd, where are you?" she asked desperatly. She stopped as she saw the object of her pursuit ahead of her. "Lloyd!"

* * *

**finally, chapter six is up, so please enjoy. **

**if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc. I'd love to hear it, so don't be shy.**


	7. The Chase

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Giving Chase**_

The edge of the forest was littered with bodies, both Desian and Renegade. The fighting continued however. The Chosen's group was currently surrounded by a large group of Renegades as they tried to fend off Pronyma's soldiers.

"Botta," The woman yelled as her opponent's sword collided with one of her shield tiles. "You Renegades are a thorn in Lord Yggrasill's side! It's time you were all snuffed out!" She bellowed as she jumped away. She held her hand out as her tiles formed a canon like weapon. Dark energy began to gather in the center in front of her palm.

"Now die!" she said as she fired a ball of black energy

Botta responded by jumping over the ball and charged towards the Desian Cardinal. He made a slash for her neck, but she ducked and kicked his leg out from under him. Before she could land a second attack, the man rolled out of her reach before jumping back onto his feet.

"Cruxis will never gain Lloyd! Not as long as we draw breath!" Botta yelled as he charged.

"Well then I guess you all just have to die then! Lord Yggrasill's wishes must be met!" Pronyma shot back as she ran forward.

A short distance away, the Chosen's group had thined the Desians considerably. "Forget about them!" a commander shouted. "Search the area for the boy!" The Desians immediatly broke off of their attack and into the forest.

"We have to go after them!" Genis said in between rasps for air.

"We will Genis, don't worry," Raine said.

"But first it seems we have one more enemy to take care of first," Regal said as he motioned towards Pronyma, who was still battling Botta.

"Leave her to me!" Botta yelled. "Go after Lloyd and Colette!"

The group silently agreed, and without having to be told twice, took off into the forest to find their friends.

"Hold long do you think you can last against me?" Pronyma asked as she sent Botta flying with another one of her attacks. "You are pathetic!"

Botta charged Pronyma again, this time, charging his blade with mana. Pronyma raised another tile to guard, but was shocked when the sword cut straight through, shattering the tile.

"Things are just getting started here," Botta said with a smirk as Pronyma jumped out of his range.

"Indeed they are, but this is the end for you," she said as she prepared to fire another attack the the Renegade.

"We'll see about that!" Botta replied as he readied his sword for the defensive.

* * *

Colette slowly approached her best friend. The two were in a clearing, the moon and the stars providing light. The brunette lay on his knees in the dirt, his swords were stabbed into the ground for support. His whole body was trembling as tears of agony rolled down his cheeks.

"Lloyd?" Colette said softly as she sat down beside the boy. A sympathetic look on her face. She took his hands in her own, and despite the trembling, held them firm.

"It hurts," Lloyd said faintly, almost like a whisper. "So bad..."

"I know Lloyd, just stay strong," Colette said as she forced back her tears. '_I have to be strong for Lloyd, he needs me to be strong for him!' _

As Lloyd hissed in pain, his hands tightened around hers, but no matter how much the constriction hurt her, she didn't let go.

"It'll all be over soon Lloyd, just hold on," she tried to reassure him. '_I hope it'll be over soon.' _

* * *

"So what's going on?" Genis asked as they continued to run. Only to receive silence as a responce. "Seriously? Lloyd was going insane, Colette was freaking out, and you guys look like you've seen a ghost! What's going on!?" Genis demanded.

"We don't know Genis!" Raine snapped.

"Before you came in and told us what happened," Altessa started. "I was only able to describe the function of Lloyd's exsphere."

"Well?" Genis persisted.

"It diminishes the users mana," Altessa explained. the half elf was taken aback by the response but, quickly got over it.

"But I thought exspheres help increse a person's abilities, including their mana, why is Lloyd's different?" Genis asked. "And Lloyd has always had that exshpere, why is it acting up now?

"Because the seal is weakening," Altessa started. "That exsphere was never completed, the boy's mother was killed before it was finished."

"What are you talking about? What seal?" Zelos asked.

"Has the gem started burning recently?"

It didn't take Genis long to answer that question. "Yes," he mumbled.

"That's because the gem cannot take in anymore mana, therefore, it has to find another route out of Lloyd's body," the dwarf continued.

"What do you mean "find another route?" You never told us why Lloyd's exsphere drains his mana," Raine said.

"Without the exsphere, Lloyd would have died before he would have turned four."

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"The buildup of mana would be to great, and his body wouldn't be able to take the stress," Raine said as she caught on to what Altessa was getting at.

"That's right," Altessa confirmed.

"But why would Lloyd have so much mana, that it needs to get drained?" Zelos asked.

"What do you know about your friend's family heritage?"

* * *

"Colette," Lloyd whispered. "I'm scared," he forced out inbetween hisses of pain.

The blond carefully let go of the swordsman's hands and instead held him close to her in her arms. "It's ok Lloyd," she said in a calm sweet voice as she unraveled her wings from her back. "I'm here, I'll make the pain go away," she said as a single tear slide down her cheek.

Colette's angelic hearing allowed her to hear the sounds of foot steps and fighting get closer and closer to them. '_Your not getting Lloyd without a fight!'_ she said confidently to herself as she took in a breath of fresh air. She gripped Lloyd tighter and called upon her angelic powers.

* * *

Botta dodged another attack before taking his sword and smashing it through another one of the Cardinal's tiles. "Your running out of shield tiles Pronyma," he teased. Botta had his fair share of cuts and brusies, but Pronyma looked unharmed due to her shield tiles.

Pronyma snarled at the man before letting loose a quick energy attack. Botta knocked the attack to the side with a swipe of his sword. Their fighting continued, as the two combatants sought to find an opening in their opponent's technique.

The fighting came to a quick stop as they heard a melodic voice sing out. The two turned their faces to the sky just in time to see silver feathers raining down from the sky. Suddenly, Pronyma tensed up and fell to her knees.

"Wha- What sorcery is this!?" she cried out.

"It's Colette's Holy Song," Botta said as he whipped dirt off of his grey robe. "I can only assume that she knows your Desian's are after them, so she started singing.

"What is it doing to me!? I feel...weakened!"

"It drains the strength of her foes, and empowers her allies, you've lost,"

Pronyma let out a laugh. "I hardly think that, even as we speak, her spell must be taking quite the toll on her body. Forcystus and his reinforcements should be here any moment!"

Botta smirked at the Grand Cardinal. He then turn turned his gaze towards the forest. The silver feathers continued to fall like snow on the stary night. Colette's angelic song could be heard over the shouts of the desian's as they fell in battle or felt their power being drained from them.

* * *

"We have to hurry!" Genis yelled as feathers continued to fall fall around them. "They must be in trouble!"

"What is this?" Regal asked.

"It's Colette's Holy Song," Raine started. "It allows her to drain the will of her enemies, and protect her allies."

"Wow," Zelos said. "Who knew Colette could do that, why dosen't she use it more often?"

"It obviously has it's risks, dosen't it?" Altessa inquired.

"Yes, as long as she continues singing, she must endure terrible pain and stress on her body. But in the meantime, she can take other's pain away as well," Raine explained.

"So it's actually happening..." Altessa mumbled.

"What's happening?" Genis asked.

"There's no other explanation, Lloyd's transformation has begun. We cannot waste time! We must hurry!" Altessa shouted, leaving the others even more confused.

"But-" Genis started.

"No time! We have to hurry!" The dwarf yelled as he continued to run towards the source of the angelic voice.

* * *

Lloyd lay in Colette's arms as the girl continued to sing with her angelic voice. The feathers continued to fall slowly from the sky like snow. Slowly Lloyd could feel the pain that was plaging him up ease, but only a little. "Colette," he mumbled.

"_Lloyd," _Martel's voice said. "_Be strong, it's almost over."_

_"It feels like I'm dying," _Lloyd replied as he was hit by a sharp wave of pain, causing him to shut his eyes, and tighten his grip on the singing angel, who took a breath before continuing her song. "_What's happening to me?"_

_"Your mana is reforming itself, it's almost complete. But, Lloyd, you'll never be the same again."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your transforming, once it's over theres no going back."_

_"I don't think I really had a choice, did I?" _Lloyd asked as another wave of pain caused him to grip Colette even tighter.

"_No, I'm afraid you don't, but do not worry, I will help you," _Martel reassured.

Lloyd opened his eyes and shifted his gaze so he could see Colette's face. '_Colette,"_Lloyd said to himself as he saw her face filled with consentration and pain. '_Please stop.'_But it was no use, she couldn't hear his plea, and he was still in too much pain to use real words. He saw her wings beginning to shimmer in and out of existence, and he knew she couldn't take much more. Watching her suffer, hurt him just as much as his body did, though in a different way.

"Colette! Stop!" a deep voice shouted, startling the blond angel. Colette opened her eyes abruptly and stopped singing as she turned towards the source of the sound. She was breathing hard, for her song took a large toll on her energy. The feathers stopped falling from the sky.

She saw two figures land. One had fuchsia wings, wore body armour with gold trimming, white pants, a blue cape, and had long blue hair. In his hand was a long double bladed sword that rounded off like an axe head at the ends. The other had sapphire blue wings, wore a light blue and white suit, had belts fastened across his chest, wore a sparrow tail cape, and had spiky red hair. On his belt was a long sword.

She knew who the red haired person was, and she was not sure if he could be trusted anymore. She didn't exactly know who the blue haired person was, she remembered seeing him before, but wasn't sure where.

The red haired man began to walk towards the two teens. She quickly glaced at Lloyd and saw how pale and worn out he was, before shifting one arm to her side to grab one of her chakrams, while her other arm held Lloyd protectivly. She felt her strength fade, but she was ready to die to protect the boy she loved so dearly.

"Easy Kratos," The blue haired man said, causing Kratos to stop, as Colette readied to throw her weapon. "Don't worry Colette, we're not here to take Lloyd," he said causing Colette to lower her disk slightly.

"Yuan, we have to hurry, more Desian's are sure to arrive. we have to get Lloyd somewhere safe," Kratos said to his companion. He turned to Colette. "We only want to help."

"Why should I believe you? Your a part of Cruxis!" Colette said as she once again readied her weapon. "And I don't even know you!" she said to Yuan. Colette could fel her body already give out from exhaustion, but she willed herself to say focused.

"My name is Yuan, leader of the Renegades, although not formally, we have met before, when me and my subordinates rescued you and your friends from the Tower of Salvation. Kratos and I, along with several of my subordinates came to stop the Desians from Taking the two of you," Yuan explained.

Colette watched both of them carefully as they made their way over to Lloyd, who had become motionless from the pain. "It's just about over, just another minute or two," Yuan said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

Botta turned towards Pronyma who was still on the ground, breathing heavily. "No reinforcements?" he said with a smirk.

"What did you do!?" she demanded.

"We cut off your reinforcements before they even arrived, why do you think we were so late?" Botta said. "I trust you know when you have lost, other wise, I'll have to kill you."

Pronyma snarled, before warping to safty. Botta turned towards the forest and ran as fast as he could, his soldiers right behind him.

Along the way, he passed the Chosen's group, but he didn't stop for them, he continued to run past them.

"Lord Yuan, Lord Kratos!" Botta exclaimed as he and his men arrived in the clearing where the two Saraphim were. "The Desians have all be defeated!"

"Good," Kratos said.

"Secure the perimeter, nothing gets in except for their group," Yuan said looking towards the blond Chosen. The renegades nodded, before running off forming a defensive circle.

A few moments later, a few of them stepped aside to let Lloyd and Colette's friends through. "Lloyd! Colette!" Genis shouted as they rushed to their side.

Colette turned to see her friends and smiled. Knowing that Lloyd was now safe, she finally let her fatigue take over.

"Colette!" Sheena exclaimed as she caught the blond before she fell over.

"It's ok, she's just tired," Raine said as she checked the blond. She then checked Lloyd, who's head lay on her lap.

"Wow, did you feel that Raine?" Genis asked. His sister nodded. "Theres a huge mana surge," he explained to the rest of his friends.

Suddenly, Lloyd let out a cry of pain as his body began to glow a bright white light. "It's time, Yuan muttered.

The flash brightened until it was almost unbearable.

* * *

Back at Altessa's house, Tabatha looked out the window to see what was going on.

"It seems the fighting has stopped," she said in a monotone voice. Her gaze shifted to a bright light that illuminated the whole forest. "What is that?"

Then slowly, the light began to fade, leaving the only lights coming from within the house and the night sky.

* * *

As the light faded, everyone was able to open their eyes. "No way!" Genis exclaimed with shock on his face as he saw his best friend. The others had similar expressions, except for Colette, who was knocked out, Kratos and Yuan. The two Saraphim actually shared similar faces of concern and worry.

Lloyd, having been lifted by the light was now on his knees, leaning over so that his back was arched towards the stars. His arms were out streched onto the ground, used as support to keep him off of the ground. However, sprouting from his back, were a pair of wings. Blue wings, with a slight ting of green, each one about twice his arm lengh. Unlike Colette's, Kratos's, or even Yuan's wings, Lloyd's wings were not fragmented into sections, but were rather solid wings composed of mana.

"Lloyd's," Regal started in amazement.

"An angel," Presea finished.

* * *

**ok, thats the end of THIS chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are many spelling errors, but spell check was being a pain so I had to go without it...**

**feel free to share your thoughts about it with me!**

**feed back IS always wonderful....so.....**

**comments, questions, suggestions, ALL WELCOME!!!**


	8. Angels

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Angels**_

Lloyd sat on his knees, sweat dripping down his face as he breathed heavily. The greenish blue mana wings on his back fluttering calmly. The wings, looking similar to those of an eagle's, had some condensed streams of mana giving them the appearance of something similar to veins. The swordsman didn't seem to notice his friends surrounding him.

"I-I don't beleive it!" Genis stuttered barely above a whisper as he gazed upon his best friend's wings. "My two best friends are angels!" he said as his voice returned to him.

"Well, I guess you know how to pick em!" Zelos said as he tried to distract everyone from Lloyd.

"But, how is this possible?" Regal asked, with his eyes still wide with shock. "Raine? Genis? You two have known Lloyd the longest, right?"

"Yes, but if your going to ask me if he ever showed signs of being an angel, I really wouldn't able to help you," Raine replied as her brother still gazed at Lloyd's wings.

"Come on you guys!" Zelos exclaimed. "An angel was born right here in front of us! This is a time to celebrate!" he said as he went to take Sheena's hand. The ninja brushed his hand away before turning back to the unconscious angel in her arms.

"Wow," was all Sheena had to say as she looked up at Lloyd's wings. "Hey, did you ever think that's why these two are perfect for each other?" she said as she gestured to Lloyd and Colette. "Because they're both angels?"

"Yuan!" Kratos exclaimed, trying to get the Renegade Leader's attention. Yuan looked back at Kratos before Nodding his head.

"Hate to break your chat, but this conversation can wait, if we stay here any longer, we may have more problems than some Desians," Yuan said getting everyone's attention.

"Kratos, Yuan, I'll leave this to you know," Altessa said as he prepared to leave. He turned towards Raine and the rest of the Chosens' group. "You'd best leave this area as well. I suspect Cruxis to make a retaliatory strike."

"He's right," Raine agreed. "The longer we stay, the more likly that Cruxis will send angels down here to steal both Lloyd and Colette."

"But were are we going to go?" Genis asked, turning his attention away from Lloyd.

"We could take him back to our base, and meet up with the rest of you when he is able to travel," Botta suggested.

"No," Raine said sternly. "Lloyd stays with us."

"Besides, Colette would freak if her Lloyd disappeared before she woke up," Zelos said as he backed up Raine.

"Have you seen this girl when she's in a bad mood? Trust me, it's not pretty," Sheena added.

"Well the longer we wait here, the more time Lord Yggrassil has to launch an attack," Kratos said. "We have to get Lloyd out of here!"

"I'm interested to find out just why you are so concerned about him, aren't you a member of Cruxis?" Regal asked.

"Yeah!" Genis yelled. "How do we know your not leading us into a trap!" he exclaimed as he stepped towards his best friend who still hadn't shifted position, but his wings had twitched once or twice. "How do we know this won't be just like at the Tower of Salvation?"

* * *

_Martel held Lloyd protectivly in a tight embrace. The two were in the same astral plain as when their meetings started. Martel softly brushed Lloyd's hair softly with one of her hands just as a mother would do for their child._

_"Martel? What happened to me? I-I fell so... different," Lloyd managed to say. He did feel different, as if his consciences had been spread out. His eye sight was sharp, very sharp, and his hearing was so acute that his own heartbeat ringed in his ears so loudly that it was almost painful. However, he also felt a new presence, as if he'd grown a second pair of arms._

_"Lloyd, she said softly. "Your an angel," she said as she let the boy go just enough so she could see into his eyes. Lloyd eyes blinked in confusion and she smiled. She softly placed one finger on the brim of one of his wings and carefully skimmed it across causing shivers to run down the boy's spine._

_Lloyd tuned to face his wings. His face full of confusion, and then suddenly pulled a grin. "Cool! This means that me and Colette can go fly around every where!" Lloyd exclaimed as he seemed to accept his wings._

_"You care alot about Colette, don't you?" Martel asked as she smiled at Lloyd._

_"Yeah," Lloyd said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd do anything for her," he said as a slight blush crossed his face, his wings gave a large flutter._

_"I know Lloyd, you even went so far as to kill an angel of Cruxis, travel the rift between worlds, and risked your life just so she could smile again," Martel said as she ruffled Lloyd's hair. "You should tell her how you feel, I'm sure she cares about you."_

_"No," Lloyd said, as a frown appeared on his face. "She like's Zelos, I'm sure of it."_

_"Oh? And what would make you say that?" Martel asked._

_"Well..." Lloyd started._

_"Lloyd, trust me, she really cares about you." Lloyd sighed, less than half convinced. "Anyway, your not a regular angel like Colette is, your special," Martel said. "I'm going to teach you techniques, and skills that will be very helpful to you," she added when Lloyd turned his head towards her. "Skills such as hiding your wings, and mana signature."_

_"Wait!" Lloyd exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "You said I couldn't help you the way I was, but how about now?" he asked._

_"Yes, with your new form, you may be able to help me save the two worlds," she replied. Lloyd's face light up. "But, you have much to learn before you can make a difference." The young angel's face fell at the goddess's words._

_"Rest for now Lloyd, while your body rests, I will teach you how to hide your wings," Martel instructed as Lloyd felt weariness fall over him like a dark shroud._

* * *

"You guys!" Raine yelled out, silencing the others surrounding Lloyd from their arguement. "Argueing here isn't going to change the fact that Lloyd is an angel now!"

Yuan mumbled something quietly, so only Kratos could hear him, who elbowed Yuan in the side for his comment. "Where do you suggest we go then? We cannot go back to Altessa's or to Ozette," Kratos said.

"Mizuho!" Sheena exclaimed. "We'll go to Mizuho. We'll be safe there."

"Then lead on," Yuan said.

"Lloyd?" Genis said as he went to get the swordsman's attention.

"Genis! Stop!" Botta exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to the scene. However, Botta's warning was too late as an invisible barrier suddenly threw Genis back a few yards.

"Martel already placed protection over him," Yuan mumbled just above a whisper. Lloyd's traveling companions turned towards the two Seraphim with confused expressions.

"Dose that ease your thoughts? The Goddess Martel placed protective enchantments on Lloyd, we wouldn't be able to harm him if we tried, especially with his angelic defences up," Kratos said. "Only a few people can touch Lloyd right now, the most prominent being unconscious."

"What's that suposed to mean?" Genis exclaimed as he got back on his feet.

"Martel will only let those that she trusts, or Lloyd's family members and loved ones touch him when he is in this state," Yuan explained.

The group felt a large gust pass through before it began to rise upward. Everyone looked up to see a single dark storm cloud gather above them. "We have to move!" Botta yelled out as the gust continued to roar past them. "Now!"

Everyone agreed, so with Regal carrying Colette and Kratos carrying Lloyd, Sheena led the way through the forest to the Ninja Village of Mizuho. They ran for close to half an hour at high speeds, fighting the heavy wind that seemed to gather in the center of the forest. In the Back of the group, Botta and Yuan stayed behind to make sure the group wasn't caught in any ambushes.

"Yuan," Botta said just loud enough for his old friend to hear him. "Why did you tell then that? You knew that wasn't true."

"Maybe I stretched the truth a little, but would they have believed me if I told them Kratos could get close to Lloyd because he is his father?" Yuan answered as he watched his best friend carry the newly fledged angel in his arms.

Kratos, who held Lloyd awkwardly by the stomach, so not to irritate his wings, looked down to see the boy resting. '_It wasn't supposed to be this soon!' _the Saraphim shouted in his had. Noishe ran at Kratos's side in case he needed to pass Lloyd over to fight.

* * *

"Mizuho is just a little further away!" Sheena called out as they passed through the outer edge of the forest and into an open valley.

"Men," Botta said to the remaining Renegade soldiers that had helped escort them. "We're pulling out!" he said as they stopped. Yuan stopped for a moment and gave his underling a questioning look. "I meet back up with you two, but first I'm going to get some rehairds."

Yuan nodded before rejoining the rest of the group as the Renegades teleported away. They continued running before a loud crack sounded off behind them.

They all turned just in time to see a massive bolt of lightning strike forest they were in. When the bolt make contact with the ground, the following explosion sent a shock wave that shook all of the trees violently, and caused tremors all the way towards the group.

'_Lord Yggrassil is angry, very angry,' _Yuan said to himself.

"W-what was that?" Genis asked out of shock.

"A very large concentration just struck the forest," Presea stated.

"Was that?" Raine started.

"Cruxis has made its move. Now we must continue to move!" Yuan declared. The others nodded before they continued to run.

The group continued to run until Sheena came to an abrupt stop. She turned to the two angels of Cruxis. "There are protection tags set all over the area, if you two are true to your word, then you will be fine. However, if you are lying, then you will not be able to take a step closer."

The two angels nodded and began walking towards Sheena, eventually they passed her, with no difficulty. Sheena nodded before continuing.

Once the village was in sight, they all let a sigh of relief escape from them before continuing forward. The village was located in a forest, surrounded by a wall, and had a river running through it. Traditional Japanese style houses stretched across the village. A larger building sat in the center, located on a little island in the river. The town had scares of a previous conflict, but that was well in the past.

The group passed through the streets as quickly as they could. They ignored the stares and gasps they received from the villagers that were outside and just so happened to see them pass.

Once they made it to the chief's house, which was the larger structure in the center of the village, they slipped inside.

"Vice Cheif!" Sheena yelled out as she barged into the leader's chambers, with the rest of her group following behind her. "We need help!"

"What is it Sheena?" he asked calmly as he stood up from his seat. He had dark hair and dark eyes and wore a traditional kimono. he gasped at the sight he saw. "Sheena, what happened?" he managed to say.

"I'll explain later, but for now we need a place to hide while these two recover," Sheena explained as she gestured towards the two unconscious angels.

"Of course we'll take them in! Your a member of this village and any friend of Sheena is a friend of this village!" the Vice Cheif said firmly with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Vice Chief!" Sheena said as she began to relax a bit. The others did as well. He gestured for them to follow him as he led the group outside and to a building not far from the Chief's building. "But this is for ambassadors," Sheena mumbled to the man.

"There will be an exception in this case," he mumbled back. The Vice Chief showed them their rooms, and let them all relax and get situated. "I will send a messenger to tell you when food will be ready, I'm sure your all famished," he said before he departed.

They took Colette and layed her down on a bed in the room she would be sharing with Sheena. Sheena stayed behind with the blond angel while the rest of the group went to take Lloyd to his room.

"Who's going to bunk with Lloyd?" Genis asked, with a tint of hope in his voice as they lowered Lloyd onto a bed.

"None of us are," Raine answered. "Lloyd, angel or not, still needs time to adjust to what happened."

"Yes," Kratos agreed. "Yuan and I will keep watch over him, when he awakens, no sudden movements, no shouting, and definitely no starling him in anyway," he said.

"Shesh! You act like his father or something!" Zelos snapped. The chosen's words made Kratos flinch inside, but he willed himself not to show any reaction. Yuan gave Kratos a look that only he would recognise, one of worry and sympathy.

"I can't wait to see Lloyd's expression when he realises he has wings!" Genis exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"No Genis, Colette should be the first to see him," Zelos said. Genis gave him a surprised look, not because he knew the idiot chosen was right, but because he was the one who suggested it. "Then angel kisses for the two of them!" he said with a grin only to be rewarded by being upside the head with Raine's staff.

"I hate admit it, but Zelos is right. Colette will be worried about him, and she's the only one who doesn't know what happened," Raine said while Zelos was rubbing the back of his head where Raine hit him.

They walked out of Lloyd's room and shut the door behind them. Noishe came and sat in front of the door to keep anyone from entering as everyone else went into the living room to relax and reflect on the recent events.

* * *

Sheena was waiting for them in the lounge. They all sat down in the chairs and couches as they got a fire going in the fire place. "Care to shed some intel on what's going on?" the summoner asked the two angels that stood at adjacent ends of the room.

"Yes, answers would be benificial," Presea added.

"Why did Lloyd turn into an angel?" regal asked.

Yuan sighed before answering. "First of all, Lloyd never transformed into an angel," he started. Before anyone could say anything against what Yuan said he continued. "Lloyd was born an angel. He was born in Cruxis, wings and all."

"So Lloyd is an angel of Cruxis?" Raine asked.

"No, Lloyd is and always was an angel of Martel," Kratos said.

Everyone except for the two Seraphim had looks of awe on their faces.

"Lloyd is an angel of the Goddess Martel?" Sheena asked. "What's the difference?"

"Did you notice any differences between Lloyd's wings and Colette's wings?" Yuan asked.

"You mean apart from the color?" Genis asked.

"I would have to say that Colette's wings seem fragmented, they are broken into pieces, where as Lloyd's wings are in one piece," Raine concluded.

"That's right," Yuan said with a nod. "The angels of Cruxis became angels by using Cruxis Crystals, the angels of Martel, were born as angels. They were superior to Cruxis' angels. Unfortunately, they all died out in the Great Kharlan War, at least they did until Lloyd was born.

"Lloyd is a servant of Martel. He is her will, voice, and body in our world," Yuan said.

The awed expressions the two seraphim received were shared by everyone. "However, Lord Yggrassil had other plans for Lloyd. Plans that Martel wouldn't allow," Kratos said. "She began constructing a special exsphere for Lloyd, the Angelous Crystal. It would suppress Lloyd's angelic qualities until he was ready. However..."

"His crystal was never completed," Yuan said after taking over for Kratos. "Anna, Lloyd's mother died before it was finished."

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Genis asked, skeptism apparent in his voice.

* * *

Colette stirred on the bed she had been resting on. When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognise the room she was in. She got up and began to walk out of the room. '_Where am I?' _she asked herself.

"Because Kratos and I are the ones who broke Anna and Lloyd out of Welgaia fifteen years ago," Colette heard Yuan's voice from the lounge.

"Lloyd!" she exclaimed. '_How could I have forgotten!?' _she berated herself as the blond fumbled through the hallway. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over her own feet and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Colette's awake!' Genis shouted from the lounge. Colette tried to pick herself off from the floor, but it was difficult for she was still exhausted from her holy song. The blond angel heard the padding and tapping of feet making their way towards her. "Colette!" Genis said as he helped Colette up.

"Lloyd?" was all she said to her friends. Silently, all of her friends led her Lloyd's room, where Noishe was still standing watch.

* * *

_" Lloyd, just concentrate on making them disappear," _Martel instructed.

_"Ok, I think I got it!" _Lloyd replied.

"_Good, that will help you hide your wings, just remember, your wings, like the rest of you are tied to your emotions, if they get to strong, you won't be able to hide your wings."_

_"Alright, I understand," _Lloyd said. The boy woke from his slumber, stretched, and then closed his eyes to help focused on making his wings disappear. He felt a slight breeze on his back, and knew it worked. '_Now I just have to keep them hidden,' _he said to himself.

Lloyd was so concentrated on making his wings stay hidden he failed to recognise the sound of his door opening.

"Lloyd!" he heard his name shouted, and less than a second later he felt Colette's soft arms wrap around his body taking him by complete surprise.

His eyes shot open as he lost his concentration. The shock forced his wings out as he fell backwards with Colette falling with him.

"Lloyd! I was so worried about you!" Colette said into his chest as she nuzzled him. Colette failed to realise the wings on Lloyd's back until she felt something light land on top of her head. She looked up and saw them.

"Lloyd..." she mumbled to herself. '_I'm so sorry Lloyd!' _she screamed in her head as she gripped the boy tighter and buried her face in his chest.

* * *

**Chapter 8, there you go....**

**hope you enjoyed it ^.^**

**feel free to share your thoughts about it with me, I'm always up for some of your thoughts!!!**

**feel free to comment, reveiw, ask questions, etc... ALL FEEDBACK WELCOME!!!!!!!**


	9. Four Angels, Two Paths

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Four Angels, Two Paths**_

Lloyd gazed at the blond angel that lay on his stomach. Her arms wrapped around him as she buried her face in his chest. Her wings were rigged and stiff, almost as if they were frozen. "Colette? What's wrong?" he asked the girl.

Colette looked up into his auburn eyes as he gazed back into her sapphire blue eyes. She had a look of pity. "Lloyd," she mumbled as she took the feather that had fallen on top of her head. She held the feather out in between both their faces. She twirled the feather around in her hands, admiring how soft, yet strong the feather was. '_Just like Lloyd,' _Colette said to herself.

"This, wasn't supposed to happen," the blond said. "I suppose this is the punishment that the goddess has given me for quitting on the Journey of Regeneration." The feather slowly dissolved into nothingness just as her's would if they fell out of her wings. "You weren't supposed to become an angel Lloyd. I- I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Colette said as she tilted her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

Lloyd, softly cupped her chin and turned her face so that it was once again facing his. "You dork," he said as his other hand ruffled her hair. His wings wrapped around the blond angel almost as if they asked on their own as Lloyd wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think that had anything to do with it," he said as he embraced the girl.

"But Lloyd!" Colette managed to say.

"You had nothing to do with this," They heard a voice from the other side of the room say. The two angels turned to look to see the rest of their companions watching them. Yuan had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall behind him. His hair covering one of his eyes from view, but the other was locked on the angels. Kratos, by contrast, stood glaring at the floor, fists clenched, and trembling, not to the point where it was apparent to the eyes of anything less than an angel's.

The gears in Lloyd's head suddenly clicked at seeing the two Saraphim of Cruxis, and he lunged up, moving Colette protectively behind him, while reaching for his swords that rested on the bed side table near him. His wings spread out and tensed up, expecting a fight.

"Lloyd, relax," Raine said to ease the brunette. Lloyd didn't respond, his gaze, filled with anger, pointed towards the two Cruxis angels. At this point, he had readied one of his swords in one of his hands, while the other held Colette.

"Lloyd!" Genis almost shouted. "They didn't come for Colette!" The only responce from Lloyd, was him lowering his sword, and him rising an eyebrow.

"They're right, They have no intentions of taking either you or Colette," Regal said. Lloyd set the sword back on the table, and released the arm that held the blond. Colette, seemed to have a discontent face as his arm unwrapped her.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked out of confusion.

"A good question," Presea said as she turned to the two Saraphim.

"I got a message about Lloyd's exsphere acting up," Yuan started. "I immediatly realised what this meant, and went to fetch Kratos," he said as he gestured to his old friend. "Then I had Botta round up some troops and we went off to find you."

"So Corrine actually made it!" Sheena exclaimed. The others turned and gave her curious looks. "What!?" she exclaimed after seeing their faces. "It was Zelos's idea!"

"But you went along with it Sheena," Zelos mumbled.

"Well, I knew the Renegades could be trusted, I just wasn't sure about him," Sheena said pointing to Kratos.

"I understand," Kratos mumbled.

"Well, what's happened happened, and there isn't anything that can change that," Yuan said. He turned his attention back to Lloyd. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Well," He mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck. "_Is it ok if I tell them about you?" _Lloyd asked Martel.

"_Yes Lloyd, it will be alright," _the goddess replied.

"I remember pain, lots and lots of pain. It felt like I was being torn apart," Lloyd started. "Martel told me to get out of there, so I ran into the forest and-" he continued before he was cut off.

"Lloyd!" he heard Raine gasp.

"Did you just say that Martel told you to run?" Genis asked. Lloyd nodded.

"You mean the Goddess Martel?" Colette asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, I thought you talked to her to, like when you pray all the time," Lloyd said to the blond that still sat on his bed next to him. She shook her head, still in shock.

"No Lloyd, I've never actually talked to Martel," Colette admitted.

"Lloyd, are you sure it was Martel?" Raine asked.

"Long green hair, green and black clothes, kind smile, likes to give hugs," Lloyd began to give descriptions. Yuan smirk once Lloyd mentioned hugs, he knew it was Martel alright.

"That's Martel alright!" Yuan said.

"How long has this been going on?" Raine asked.

"Since we were last in Sybak, I think, why?" Lloyd replied.

"What do you remember after that?" Kratos said, trying to get back to the point.

"Well, I ran into the forest. I kept running, but the pain became to much and I couldn't move anymore," Lloyd continued. Colette wrapped her arms around one of Lloyd's. "Not long after that, Colette found me. Then she started singing, and well, after that, I remember Martel standing in front of me, trying to comfort me," Lloyd said as Colette rested her head on his shoulder as she tightened her grip.

"She also said something about teaching me how to be an angel," Lloyd added. Colette's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I can help!" she suggested. Lloyd nodded happily towards her and smiled. The blond smiled back.

"Awe, now isn't that cute!" Zelos teased. "Lloyd and Colette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" Zelos started before Sheena punched him in the gut. "I'm sorry if they're just too perfect together for their own good!" Zelos whined as he keeled over from the impact.

The two teen angels, being oblivious to the scene that took place between their companions both smiled at each other, that is, until a sound made them both turn away with embarrassed blushes. Both Lloyd and Colette's stomachs let out a growl that could shake a building. The others in the room either shook their heads or face palmed.

"I'm starving!" Lloyd exclaimed as he realised his hunger.

"Me to," Colette said as she agreed with him.

"Sorry you two, but it's too late to cook dinner, but The Vice Chief said he'd send some one over with food, so just hang tight," Sheena told them.

* * *

The sun had risen over the horizon, and the village of Mizuho enjoyed the calm peaceful morning. The group returned to the lounge, with Lloyd and Colette joining them. Colette, being able to put her wings away easily, was giggling at Lloyd, who was having more difficulty.

"Lloyd, it's easy! Just imagine they're gone!" she suggested. Lloyd nodded and tried it, and his wings easily dissolved away. "There, see?"

"Wow!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Your right! that was easy!"

Just then a knock was heard from the other side of the door. Sheena, being closest to the door, went to answer it. "Vice Chief!" Sheena exclaimed as she stepped aside to allow the man passage inside the building. Behind the Chief, were servants carrying large trays of food. Lloyd eyed the trays with ravenous hunger as they were being laid out on a table..

"Good day to you all," the Vice Chief said as he bowed. "Please, help yourselves," he said as he guestured to the food that was carefully laid out. The two young angels quickly sprang from the couch they were sitting on and began to help themselves to the food.

"We'd better hurry before Lloyd and Colette eat it all," Genis said with a laugh. The others gradually eat their fill and everyone sat back down. Lloyd was taking a light nap, with Colette peacefully laying her head on his shoulder, and an arm wrapped around one of his.

"Now then," the Vice Chief started. "What happened?"

"Well," Sheena started.

"We were off trying to find a way to save both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, when Lloyd's exsphere began acting up," Raine explained.

"So we went to Sybak to try and see if something was wrong," Zelos said.

"But the scientists didn't have any idea, so we went to go see Altessa," Sheena said.

"Altessa knew what was wrong, but before he could explain anything to us, Lloyd had an episode and ran off with Colette on his tail," Zelos continued.

"Shortly after, Cruxis sent Desians to retrieve the two of them," Regal said.

"We tried to follow after Lloyd and Colette, but we were surrounded and attacked, effectively cut off," Presea added.

"Then Botta and some of the Renegades showed up and helped us fend off the Desians," Genis said.

"I finally caught up to Lloyd, and I heard fighting getting closer and closer, so I started singing my holy song," Colette said.

"Then we showed up and set a defencive perimeter before Colette passed out," Kratos said.

"Everyone else joined us just in time to see Lloyd grow his wings. But then we had to flee, Cruxis doesn't take kindly to defeat," Yuan said. "As I'm sure you probably saw."

"Yes," the Vice Chief said. "We saw the blast." He regained his composure before continuing. "What do you plan to do now? With Cruxis at your heels, you cannot stay in any one place too long."

"Well, we haven't figured that out yet, this all came up so suddenly," Raine said. The Vice Chief nodded in understanding.

"Your all welcome here, Cruxis won't be able to find Mizuho, we would have been destroyed by now if they did," he said. "Take your time, relax, and enjoy yourselves."

"We will, thank you," Raine said.

* * *

"_Lloyd?" Martel's said._

_"Yeah?" Lloyd answered._

_"How are you feeling?" she asked._

_"I feel great!" Lloyd exclaimed._

_"Good, I'm glad. Lloyd, how far are you willing to go for Colette?"_

_"To the ends of the worlds, why?"_

_"Well," she started, but her voice broke off. "I don't exactly know how to say this, but with you around, she is in terrible danger."_

_"What!?" Lloyd responded. He was taken aback by the goddess. This whole time, he had been struggling to keep Colette safe, only now to learn that it was HE who put her endanger now. "What do you mean?"_

_"You cannot truly control your abilities yet, they are still new to you. You may accidentally harm her, or even worse." The goddess's words broke Lloyd. If it were not for the fact that he was already on his knees in front of Martel, his legs would have given out from under him. "Also, Cruxis is hunting you, you have so much mana that they can easily spot you. Until you can learn control, you only endanger her ."_

_"But..." Lloyd tried to protest. "How can I protect Colette?"_

_"Well," Martel said as she looked at Lloyd with worry in her eyes. _

_Now Lloyd was really confused. "If you take one of your feathers, I can help you place a charm on it, just like the one I placed on you when your wings returned to you. When ever she will be in danger, a barrier will block all harm to her, only those that are related to her, and the ones she loves will be able to touch her unless she wishes other wise. Do you understand? "_

_"I understand all that, but what do you mean by my wings "returned" to me?"_

_"Lloyd, you were born in Welgaia, the City of Angels, where Cruxis resides. You were born an angel, the first in nearly four thousand years," Martel explained. She continued when Lloyd gave her a look that pleaded for an explanation. "Cruxis' leader, Yggrassil planed on using you to meet his own ends, but I worked to intervene. From the moment you were born I began constructing the Angelous Crystal you use, it was meant to suppress all characteristics of your angelic abilities, and make you seem as normal as any other person. "The crystal that your mother died to complete," Martel continued to explain. Lloyd tensed at the mention of his mother._

_"So, my mom died to activate my crystal," he said as tears began to well up in his subconscious eyes. "She died to protect me..." he said as his voice trailed off. "Wait, but all this happened on Welgaia, how did we end up near Iselia?"_

_"Yggrassil would hardly let you out of his sight. When Yuan and Kratos found out what he was planning, they forced their way into the furthest chambers of Derris Kharlan where you were kept and fought their way all the way back to Sylvarant to free you and your family. There you and your family traveled while being hunted by the Desians. Kavr, who was the leader of the Grand Cardinals at the time was sent to find and return you to Derris Kharlan. They misunderstood the Angelous Crystal I worked hard to make, believing it was a strength enhancing crystal like the exspheres that Cruxis produces. They attacked your family and tore the Angelous Crystal from her, causing her to turn into an Exbela. After Anna attacked you and Noishe, the two of you fell off the cliff side. She was killed by your father to protect you. Your father, after refusing to reveal where you fell to, was dragged back to Welgaia to face the wrath of Cruxis."_

_"Why?" the brunette mumbled. "Why did you make her complete the crystal?" he pleaded._

_"I didn't, I planned to complete it myself, but she explained what the situation was, and without giving me any time to come to a solution, took the crystal and planted it on her bare skin."_

_Lloyd closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "After the bout on the clifftop, Dirk found the three of you, buried your mother, and constructed a key crest for you, and raised you as if you were his own. As soon as the crystal was placed on the key crest, I placed a seal to try and buy you more time before the crystal gave away."_

_Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The realisation that his parents did so much for him hit him hard. His mother died to make sure he was safe, and his father was taken prisoner for him because he kept Lloyd hidden. _

_"Cruxis thought you died there that day, because your mana signature abruptly vanished as soon as the crystal was attached to you."_

_"What does Cruxis want with me?" Lloyd asked. "Why? Why me!?"_

_"Because, you, are one of my angels. An Angel of Martel." Lloyd once again gave her a questioning look. "If you truly want to protect Colette, your going to have to trust my judgement."_

* * *

After the Vice Chief and his servants left the building, and Colette napping comfortably next to the still napping Lloyd, the group turned to the two Saraphim. "So, tell us more about the Angels of Martel," Raine said.

"Yeah! What makes them so special, and why aren't there anymore like Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"The Angels of Martel, were meant to help Martel watch over the world, and protect the Giant Kharlan Tree," Yuan started. "But when the Great Kharlan War started, the countless lives were being lost, and the Giant Tree began to whither and die."

"The goddess sent her angels to try and stop the fighting, slowly, they began to die out. Eventually they were all killed off, and the goddess went down herself to try and stop the fighting. There she meet Mithos," Kratos explained before he was interrupted.

"You mean the hero Mithos!?" Zelos asked. Kratos nodded.

"Together, they did end the war, but at a cost..." Kratos continued.

"The Giant Tree died, and the Martel gave her living life to try and save it. Then, the Giant Seed was created, which could grow into a new Kharlan tree and end this pointless fight for mana between the two worlds. But Cruxis won't let that happen, instead, they are trying to revive Martel, by giving Cruxis Crystals to the "Chosen" from each world and making them reverse the flow of mana produced from the ungerminated seed, and ready their bodies so they can be given to Martel," Yuan said.

"But you said that the goddess gave her living life," Zelos pointed out.

"Yes," Yuan said almost as if he was mourning. "Martel did give her life, but she is still alive. Martel is the Great Seed," he said.

"But what dose any of this have to do with Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"Cruxis believes they can bring Martel back to life by binding Lloyd to the Great Seed in her place, and release her so she can live freely again. And if that doesn't work, the Chosen has the closest mana signature to Martel than anyone else," Kratos said as he gazed at the two teens. Everyone in the room went quiet, as their eyes drifted to the two napping angels on the couch.

"So Cruxis ruined both of their lives, and plans to end up killing either one," Presea said. "Just like me, the ideals of Cruxis has affected their lives."

"We can't let that happen!" Genis nearly shouted, but quieted down so he wouldn't wake his two friends.

"We won't Genis," Raine said.

"Funny isn't it?" Sheena asked almost sarcastically. Everyone turned to face her. "Those two love each other so much, but they're afraid to admit it to each other. And yet, Cruxis would happily kill both of them for the same thing."

"That is a coincidence, I will admit," Regal said.

"So, how are we going to protect both of them?" Zelos asked.

"I don't know," Raine said as she rubbed her forehead. "This is all very complicated."

"Well, lets stick to priorities," Regal suggested. He turned to the two Saraphim. "Who is more important to Cruxis at the moment?"

"Lloyd is, they can always wait for the next chosen, but the Great Seed is needed for Cruxis's "New Age of the Half-Elves,"" Kratos answered.

"Ok, so how do we protect him?" Genis asked. The group spent the next few hours trying to come up with ideas, but problems kept coming back and ruined all their ideas.

* * *

After the sun went down, everyone slowly drifted off to their rooms, until only four remained. Kratos and Yuan, not needing sleep, decided to protect the two angels that Cruxis had ther eyes on. Colette and Lloyd stood in front of the room that the blond was sharing with Sheena.

"Good night Lloyd! I'll see you in the morning!" Colette chirpped happily as she hugged Lloyd, who hugged back.

"Yeah!" Lloyd answered as he released the blond angel. "Well, have sweet dreams Colette," Lloyd said as he went towards his room.

'_I will, because of you Lloyd,' _Colette said to herself. With that she turned into her room.

After hearing Colette's door shut Lloyd went into his room. He found a some paper and ink and laid them out on the bed side table. He let his wings flow from his back. He felt more expressed and relaxed with his wings out in the open, but he understood why they needed to be hidden most of the time. Lloyd reached up and plucked a single feather from his wings and dipped it in the ink. Then began to write on the paper.

After he was satisfied with his work, he let the feather vanish before placing the ink back where he found it. Then he plucked another feather and began to channel his mana into the feather and chanted just as Martel instructed him to. The feather began to glow brighter, as the charm prevented it from vanishing like the rest would.

Lloyd then turned, and strapped his two swords to his waste. He looked on his bed where he found the arshis that stuck by him, through thick and thin, as long as monsters weren't involved. Lloyd smirked and scratched Noishe behind the ears. The arshis woke with a start, but before he could make a sound, Lloyd silenced him.

"Noishe, take care of Colette for me, ok?" he told the dog like creature. The arish gave a whine of protest to his master's plan, but it was quiet. Lloyd hugged the arish and left his room.

Lloyd could easily recognise the steady breathing of his friends sleeping, especially that of the blond angel he was doing this for. He walked back into the lounge where Kratos and Yuan were waiting. "Ready?" Yuan asked.

Lloyd nodded. Kratos put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "We both know how it feels, to have to let go of the person who you treasure most," he said to comfort the boy.

"Yeah," was all Lloyd could say. The trio walked outside, so careful so as to not make a single sound. Once outside, they began to walk towards the entrance of the village. They said that the first steps of the journey were the hardest, but to Lloyd, hard wasn't nearly enough. He had to force himself to keep going. '_It's for her own good!,' _he reminded himself.

Lloyd never looked back, for he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to keep going.

* * *

**Chapter 9, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**anyway, feel free to leave me your thoughts!**

**feedback is always appreciated....**


	10. Two Journeys

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Two Journeys**_

Lloyd walked passed the village entrance with a sad expression planted on his face. The young swordsman continued to force his body to keep moving, as every inch of him longed to go back. Kratos and Yuan both placed their hands on his shoulder and tried to help the teen. The gate keepers watched as the trio walked passed them silently.

"_Am I really doing the right thing?" _the swordsman asked the goddess.

"_Yes Lloyd, this has to be done, or you will only hurt her in the future. The fact that you are indeed hurting inside means you really do care. I'm proud of you, and I know you can endure this," _the goddess replied.

"_It still doesn't feel right,"_Lloyd mumbled as the village got further and further away from the three of them. After a few more hours of walking, the trio found themselves rear the edge of the forest they ran through on their way to the village.

From the outside, you wouldn't suspect a giant crater was all that was left in the center of the forest. "let's rest here," Yuan suggested. Kratos nodded in agreement, and Lloyd just dropped to the ground. They quickly started a fire and began to prepare a quick drink to ease their nerves.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Kratos asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. Lloyd didn't respond to the older man. Yuan let of a sigh as he turned away from the group to be the first night watch. Kratos gazed at Lloyd, wishing he knew more about the boy's past so he could help him.

'_Anna, what do I do?' _Kratos asked, knowing full well that he wouldn't get a response. Suddenly the red head got an idea that might help solve both of his current dilemmas. "Lloyd," he said. Lloyd didn't respond with words, but he did look up at the Saraphim. "Tell me a bit about yourself, before this journey started."

With his back against the two of them, Yuan had a smirk on his face at the predictable approach from Kratos. Lloyd's eyes lowered back to the ground.

"Well, everyday when I wasn't in school, I would help Dad in his workshop, or spend time with Genis and Colette," Lloyd started. He felt a huge wave of regret wash over him. All he left his friends, the people who were practically family to him, was a note, saying that he left of his own free will. That note had didn't express everything he wanted to tell them before he left. It didn't tell them how thankful he was that he meet them, that they risked their lives to help him. It didn't tell them that he knew what he was doing. But most importantly, it didn't tell them just how precious they were to him. The only protection he could give them now was the single feather that he poured his mana into and enchant it.

"And?" Kratos asked.

"Well," Lloyd tried to compose himself. "We would usually just hang out outside, and mess around with Noishe, or we would go play at the beach," Lloyd said. "Then when I would help Dad in his work shop, Genis and Colette would often drop bye and say hi. Sometimes they would help to, with getting more wood or water, you know, the little stuff."

Kratos nodded in understanding. He reached over to the kettle over the fire, and poured a mug for the young teen who still seemed to be regretting his own decision. "Here, it will help you feel better," he said as Lloyd took the mug.

'_I doubt it,' _Lloyd muttered to himself. He took a sip, and in a few moments he felt more calm. He let his wings flow from his back as he relaxed. Eventually the boy relaxed enough to fall into a light sleep, his wings fluttering occasionally. Kratos took two more mugs from his pack and filled both of them. He gave one to Yuan who took it wordlessly. Kratos kept the other for himself.

"Yuan," Kratos asked quietly. Yuan turned his head to the side to acknowledge that he was listening. "What are we going to expect? Cruxis Angels are one thing, but Lloyd is of an entire different measure, we don't know anything about them except for the few scriptures in Lord Yggrassil's Castle."

"We can only hope for the best," Yuan muttered. "Either way, we have to help Lloyd learn some control, Colette taught him a nice trick with his wngs, but that won't be nearly enough."

"And Martel is probably trying to teach him how to hide his mana signature," Kratos added. Yuan nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Martel has a plan, all we can hope for is that it will work," Yuan said as he sat down with his back still to the fire.

After an hour or two, as the sun began to creep over the horizon, the two angels turned their attention to the sky to see a blue streak fly across the sky. "There goes Botta," Yuan said with a smirk.

* * *

As the sunlight began to seep through the window that Colette and Sheena were sharing, the ninja woke up. She glanced over to the other side of the room to see Colette sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. The ninja sat up and stretched. She then proceeded to get out of bed and get ready for the day. She quickly and quietly washed up, and got dressed before quietly opening the door.

Sheena was alarmed when as soon as she opened the door, Noishe strolled right on in, with his ears behind his head and his tail between his legs. The arshis didn't give andy signs of acknowledgement towards the ninja as it made its way to Colette's bed and laid down next to it.

'_That was weird,' _Sheena said to herself, but quickly shrugged it off as she made her way into the lounge. She plummeted down on a couch and relaxed, enjoying the long lost relaxation that she had missed. The next person to join her was Regal, who sat down in a chair with a cup of coffee in his hands. Presea arrived a minute or to afterwards.

"Goodmorning," he said.

"Morning," Sheena mumbled back. Then Raine appeared with Genis behind her. They said their good mornings and Genis and Regal left to go make breakfast.

"Good morning my vilopuous hunnie!" Zelos exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch next to Sheena.

Sheena replied with a grunt and by getting up from her spot to go sit in a chair further away from the Chosen to try and find some more relaxation as the smell of fresh breakfast soon filled the building.

* * *

The wonderful smell of breakfast woke the young angel from her slumber. Colette let lose a yawn before crawling out of bed, where she almost tripped over the arshis. "Noishe? What's wrong?" she mumbled still half asleep as she observed the arshis's strange behavior.

At the sound of her voice, Noishe's ears perked up and he nearly pounced the girl to the ground. "Did Lloyd forget to let you out again?" Colette mumbled as she began to rub her eyes, trying to wake up more. At the sound of his master's name, Noishe's ears lowered again. '_Oh no,' _her inner instincts quickly came to the conclusion.

"Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed as she darted out of her room with Noishe right behind her. She ran straight to Lloyd's room and reached for the door nob. She couldn't hear him on the other side of the door, but she could hear the footsteps of her friends approaching.

Colette thrust the door open, releasing a gale into the room. A peice of paper was sent flying off of the bed stand near Lloyd's bed. Something else was sent flying, but all the young angel saw was a bright glare, which she passed off as the sun shining directly through the window.

"Where's Lloyd? Where's his stuff?" Colette asked herself as she began to feel scared. Then she noticed the piece of paper on the ground. Colette walked over and picked it up, and began to read it.

_**Dear Colette;**_

_**I'm sorry, but by the time you are reading this, I will have already left. It just isn't safe for you with me around anymore, so I had to go. I'm sorry, I really didn't want to, but I have to protect you, even from myself. kratos and Yuan are coming along with me, so I won't be alone. With any luck, I won't have to stay away for long, but if I do, then I just want you to know that I hope you're safe and happy. I left behind the only I can give you that will provide some safety. I hope we can still be friends after this...**_

_**- Lloyd**_

_**P.S. Please take care of yourself, and Noishe also.**_

Colette re-read the letter to herself, as she absent mindfully fell to her knees, and tears began to tickle down her cheeks. '_Lloyd, sometimes you are just so stupid,' _she said to herself as she felt her heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. She heard a whine next to her that could only come from Noishe. She turned to face the arshis, only to end up staring at what was carefully held in his mouth.

A single feather was held in the arshis's mouth. It glistined with a dim blue glow. At the tip of the feather was a bit of green. To the blond, unquestionably knew who the owner was. "That's one of Lloyd's feathers," she mumbled as she reached for the feather.

Colette let out a yelp of surprise, for as soon as she touched the feather, her vision flashed.

* * *

_Colette's vision returned to normal but she found herself in a strange place. The entire place was white, except for large blue clouds, and green bubbles. At a distance, a figure stood. It was a woman, holding a staff in her arms. Colette, ignoring her instincts which screamed "_Danger! Go find Lloyd!" _walked towards the figure. As the figure became closer, she was easier to see. _

'M-Martel!?' _Colette exclaimed to herself as she dropped to her knees in shock, and respect. The figure in front of her, was beyond a doubt, the Goddess Martel, the very same that had been talking with Lloyd recently, the very goddess whom Cruxis was trying to resurrect._

_"Rise Colette," Martel said as she walked over and helped the girl back onto her feet. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the goddess continued._

_"Where am I?" Colette asked. _

_Martel smiled as she said, "Lloyd asked that very same question when I first brought him here." Colette's eyes lowered at the sound of the swordsman's name. "Speaking of Lloyd," the goddess started. _

_"Just how do you feel about him?" she asked. The question took Colette off guard as she fumbled with her fingers and a blush spread across her face._

_'_The great Goddess Martel is asking me how I feel about Lloyd? Is this a trick? Shouldn't she already know?' _Colette thought as she continued to play with her fingers. "I love Lloyd. I love him with all my heart, and I would do anything for him!" the angel exclaimed._

_Martel nodded her head and smiled. "Good, I wouldn't have permitted this otherwise," the goddess said. Colette blinked in confusion. Martel raised her hand, in it was the feather that Lloyd left behind. "Lloyd poured his heart into this feather, the same protection I have given to him will be passed to you as long as you have it."_

_"I will always keep it, because it's from Lloyd, just like my necklace," Colette said as she fingered the key crest Lloyd made for her. _

_"There is a catch though, just like with Lloyd, the protection only works while your angel defences do, meaning, during times that you are asleep or otherwise preoccupied. Do you understand?" Colette nodded in understanding._

_"But, I don't understand, why did he have to leave?"_

_Martel's smile disappeared. "Lloyd has yet to gain control of his abilities. Normally, his fellow angels, or myself would help him, but neither choice is an option. Instead, I did the best I could, and sent Kratos and Yuan to help him."_

_"But, why didn't he tell me he was going?" Colette asked._

_"There is a chance," Martel started, her voice growing fainter. "That Lloyd may lose himself along the way," she said quietly. _

_Fear swept through the blond as her dream of Lloyd without his soul came back to her. "Then I should be there for him!"_

_"The Angels of Cruxis are much different than the angels that serve under me. Their abilities are tied to their emotions, and his feelings for you are very strong," Martel said._

_"R-really?" Colette stuttered._

_"Yes, his powers are fed by his emotions, and with a lack of control, he is a danger to everyone around him. Lloyd left, for you, to protect you, from Cruxis, and even from himself." Martel explained. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, and before you know it, the two of you will be reunited."_

_Colette smiled at the goddess who smiled back before pulling the angel into a hug. "I have something to ask of you though," Martel said. Colette looked up at the goddess. "I need you to take care of Lloyd, his life is going to be very rough, and he'll need all the help he can get."_

_Colette nodded as Martel released the blond. "Of course! I'll always help Lloyd!" she said happily. Martel smiled again at Colette before another flash blinded the angel's vision._

* * *

Colette found herself back in the room where Lloyd would have stayed. Noishe gave the girl a funny look before sitting down next to her. Colette looked into the palm of her hand and beheld the shining feather laying in it.

The feather was soft, and bright. It gave off a glow that inspired awe. The young angel held the feather close to her. "I miss you already Lloyd, please come back soon."

"Hey, where's Lloyd?" Genis said as he approached the room. The others filed in after him. All of them looked around looking for some indication of their friend's where abouts.

"Lloyd... left," Presea muttered as she approached Colette. "Colette?" the girl asked.

"Lloyd," Colette started. "He left with Mr. Kratos, and Mr. Yuan."

"W-why!?" Genis asked.

"So he could learn how to be an angel," Colette answered. She looked at all of her companions, and explained what she just experienced, but she didn't mention her talk with the goddess.

"So, let me get this straight," Raine started. "Lloyd is an Angel of Martel, we know that for certain. But due to his lack of control over his powers, he left with Kratos, an angel of Cruxis, and Yuan, leader of the Renegades and also an Angel of Cruxis. He left with them to learn how to control his abilities?" Raine said. Colette nodded her head. "Even though both Kratos and Yuan tried to capture Lloyd before?" Raine continued.

"Yup!" Colette confirmed.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Regal asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Martel told me!" the angel said. All of her friends' eyes went wide at her words, and looked shocked.

"Hold on a second, you mean you talked with the Goddess Martel?" Zelos asked. Colette nodded.

"She's really nice, and caring too!" Colette said with a smile. "She wants us to help Lloyd, even if we can't be there with him right now," she said just above a whisper. '_It's going to be so hard without Lloyd here with me though,' _the blond thought to herself.

A sudden knock at the front door got everyone's attention.

* * *

"Alright Lloyd, time to wake up," Kratos said as he woke the boy from his slumber. Lloyd streched, and as he streched so did his wings. The blue wings glistened in the sunlight before he put them away.

The brunette rose from the ground and looked around, noticing that the sun was just over the horizon. "Are you ready to begin?" Yuan asked. Lloyd nodded, and Kratos drew his blade. Lloyd drew both of his and the two moved a little distance away from the campsite as Yuan prepared some breakfast and watched to make sure neither of the two died.

Lloyd moved first, as he charged Kratos head on, letting loose a battle cry. Kratos sighed as he let the teen draw closer. At the last second, Kratos side stepped Lloyd's attack, and quickly batted one of the swords out of his way.

Before Kratos could make his own move, Lloyd jumped back a little. when he landed on the ground, he charged a little bit of his mana into one of his swords. "_**Demon Fang!" **_he yelled as he let the wave of mana flow from his blade. The wave of mana was at least three times larger than what it used to have been, and it was twice as fast. Kratos had to jump up in the air in order to dodge. The wave kept going until it dissipated a good distance away.

As soon as Kratos landed, he gathered some of his own mana. "_**Lightning!" **_he called out, as the bolt of electricity shot from his hand. Lloyd had a split second to respond, but he didn't move fast enough. The bolt of electricity scored a direct hit on the boy's shoulder causing him to clutch his wound in pain. "_**First Aid," **_Kratos said as he channeled his mana to heal Lloyd's shoulder.

"That didn't work," Lloyd muttered to himself. "How about this?" The dual swordsman charged forward again, as Kratos like before held his ground. At the last second before Kratos dodged the on coming attack, Lloyd ducked, surprising the older swordsman. Then with a quick mana charge, he elbowed Kratos in the gut before hitting him with the back end of his sword. "_**Beast!" **_he called out and the mana formed into the shape of a lion's head.

"_**Guardian!" **_Kratos yelled as a shield composed of mana protected him from the brunt of the attack, but still sent him back. "That was pretty clever Lloyd, but your going to have to do better than that," he said with a grin. Lloyd grinned back. "_**Double Demon Fang!" **_Kratos bellowed as he sent two waves of mana towards Lloyd.

"_**Demon Fang!" **_Lloyd yelled back, sending his own wave of mana against Kratos'. The waves collided with each other. Lloyd's easily broke through the first one, but the second on stopped it, causing both to dissipate. Lloyd, who had been watching the mana bout, failed to locate Kratos, until he felt something cold and hard on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kratos's blade.

"You need to pay more attention during your fights, it's easy to get behind you and past your guard," Kratos mentored as Lloyd dropped his swords in defeat. The two of them turned and headed back towards camp where Yuan was finishing breakfast.

"So Lloyd," Yuan started as he handed his companions their food. "Has Martel taught you how to conceal your mana signature?"

Lloyd answered by forming a look of concentration on his face. Kratos and Yuan both felt the boy's large presence of mana start to slowly conceal itself. The two Saraphim nodded in approval.

"Alright, so where are we heading for?" Kratos asked, looking at Lloyd.

"Sylvarant," Lloyd answered, as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Then we have to head towards Flanoir, and use the dimensional transfer system to get across," Yuan said.

* * *

Sheena went to answer the front door. When she opened it, Botta stood at the entrance, with two of his men at his sides. "Botta?" Sheena asked as she stepped aside to let their visitors in. The rest of the group gave them either surprised or cautious looks.

"Sorry to intrude, but I thought it would be best, If I gave these back to you," Botta said as he handed the group a small box with a wing insignia on the top.

"What's that?" Genis asked.

"This, is a wing pack, isn't it?" Regal asked.

"Yes, we repaired the rehairds that you crashed, and placed them in there," Botta answered.

"How can the rehairds fit in there?" Genis asked.

"It's magitechnology, isn't it?" Raine asked. Botta nodded.

"However, we were not able to repair their energy chargers, therefore, you need Volt's mana in order to use them," Botta explained. Sheena flinched at the mention of the summon spirit.

'_Not Volt, not again,' _Sheena said to herself.

"With the rehairds, you may be able to catch up to Lloyd," Botta continued.

"We have to hurry and form a pack with Volt then!" Colette exclaimed as she bobbled he fists in front of her chest. "Please Sheena! We have to hurry!"

"I- I can't!" Sheena yelled, startling everybody. "The last time I tried to form a pact with Volt, many people lost their lives. You could die because of me, just like the others did," she said in a quiet voice. The ninja felt her strength leave her as she fell to the floor, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We won't die," Zelos said as he crouched on the floor next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sheena turned towards him, and Zelos whipped the tears with his finger. "Besides, your stronger now, and we're all going to help!" he said as he helped her up.

Sheena turned to see all of her friend's encouraging faces. Then a large puff of smoke appeared infront of her. The smoke cleared to show Corrine. The small fox jumped up and sat on Sheena's shoulder.

"Your friends are right Sheena, you can do this. And just in case anything does happen, I'll protect you," Corrine said in his sqeaky voice as he remained perched on his summoner's shoulder. His three tails moved up and down as if they were waves in the ocean.

"Yeah, your right, I can do this," Sheena started. "Alright! our next destination is Volt!" Sheena exclaimed. Colette smiled and nodded her head rappidly, as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Thus this concludes chapter 10, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you have any questions, or suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

**Also, be sure to review!**

**reviews, comments, questions, suggestions, etc. ALL WELCOME!!!!!**


	11. Volt

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Volt**_

After quickly gathering supplies and preparing themselves, The group left the village of Mizuho, with Botta joining them. They made their way north, and cut through the remnants of the Gaoracchia Forest. Once they made their way near the center of the forest, they all stopped. Where there was once a vast field of trees, now stood a barren waste land filled with scorched earth and several burt trees.

"Woh, what happened here?" Zelos asked as he, like the others surveyed the destruction.

"Yggrasill did this," Botta said as calmly as possible. The others turned to face him.

"You mean Cruxis's leader caused this single handedly?" Sheena asked. Botta nodded. Raine walked forward and picked up a sample of the soil.

"Luckily, no one was caught in the blast, and the village of Ozette survived as well," Botta added.

"The land, it's been deprived of mana, nothing can grow back," she analyzed.

"How... is this possible?" Regal asked in utter disgust.

"This is what happens when Yggrasill loses his temper. Remember that lightning bolt?" Botta asked The group all remembered the course of events from just a couple of nights ago. "That lightning bolt was created by Yggrasill out of frustration."

"Because Lloyd transformed into an angel?" Genis asked.

"No, because his Desians failed to capture him," Botta said as he shook his head.

"But if he wanted Lloyd so badly, why didn't he just capture him at the Tower of Salvation after he fought us?" Sheena asked.

"Because, he thought that Lloyd wasn't needed, after all, he almost had the Chosen..." Botta said as he motioned towards Colette. "However, that ideology was proved false when he brought your soul back."

"Oh, that reminds me," Zelos started. "Just how exactly did he bring her soul back? I don't think a regular key crest could do it."

"Your right, it may be what keeps her safe now, but its not what brought her back," Botta said.

"Then what did?" Presea asked.

"In the ancient scriptures held in the deepest libraries of Welgaia, depicts that some of the Angels of Martel were born with an ability to heal. They can heal wounds, whether they be physical, or a broken soul," Botta explains.

"That dosen't make much sense," Zelos mumbled. Botta continued walking north, straight through the barren waste land in front of him. The others followed after.

"Even though he wasn't and angel at the time, he still held that ability. Just by being close, he can heal a fractured soul over time, and if he can concentrate hard enough, he can heal faster as well," Botta explained as he continued. "It was his will to save the Chosen that sped the process up, and I'm sure the key crest played a small role in that as well."

"Wait, so what your saying, is that Lloyd can bring souls back to those who have lost them?" Zelos asked.

"Correct," Botta answered.

"And I take it that this Welgaia place, is full of angel's, angels that lost there soul during there transformation?" Raine asked. Botta nodded.

"Then what would happen if he healed all of their souls?" Sheena asked.

"Most likely," Botta started, "A massive rebellion."

"Why?" Genis asked.

"Cruxis made its angels lose their souls so they would be more obedient. Many would disapprove of Yggrasill's methods and would try to rebel, if they could actually think for themselves," Botta answered.

"So wouldn't taking Lloyd to Welgaia be dangerous?" Colette asked.

"Very, but he would need to be within proximity of the other angels. Even as a child, Yggrasill kept Lloyd isolated while he was in Welgaia, and in many situations, even from his own parents, only occasionally would he even see other angels."

"Wait, Lloyd lived on Welgaia!?" Zelos exclaimed.

Botta sighed as he brought his hand to his face and began to rub his temples soothingly. "Did Yuan and Kratos explain anything?"

"They did, but they never mentioned Lloyd living on Welgaia. They said they broke him out, but we assumed that was on the day he was born," Regal spoke for the group.

"No, Lloyd lived on Welgaia for close to three years," Botta explained. "Then Yggrasill's plans came to light and, by order of Martel, we broke Lloyd out of the city of angels." The others listened intently as Botta spoke. "He and his family wandered throughout Sylvarant while they were trying to evade the Desians."

"Why Sylvarant? If they were trying to avoid the Desians, shouldn't they have gone to Tethe'alla?" Genis asked.

"Cruxis expected that, and hand angels searching every where here in Tethe'alla. If they came here, they would have been descovered in moments. In Sylvarant, they could hide, Desians cannot sense mana as well as angels can."

"And then they were attacked, and Dirk found Lloyd," Raine added. Botta nodded. "Then what about his father?"

"Yeah! Does Lloyd's real father even know that his son is still alive?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, he does, you've even meet him as well. It took all of his will not to break down and embrace Lloyd," Botta said.

"Why would he do that?" Colette asked.

"Because he believed that he didn't deserve to be a father, but don't get me wrong, he does care his son. He had been watching out for Lloyd since his journey started, and he even scrubbed Cruxis clean of any data regarding the boy," Botta added.

"Hang on, you said "sense his journey started," are you talking about the journey of regeneration?" Raine asked. Botta nodded. "So that's saying that we met him relatively close to when the journey started."

"I'm impressed," Botta complimented. "Do you know who it is yet?" he asked.

"Mr Kratos!" Colette nearly shouted. The other members of the group turned back to face the angel who had been in the back of the group. Genis, Zelos, and Sheena gave the girl a skeptical look, while Raine seemed to be thinking on the matter. Regal, and Presea didn't show any emotion. Botta, who had been the only one who didn't turn to look inwardly smiled.

'_She figured it out,' _the Renegade thought to himself.

"Are you serious Colette?" Genis asked. "Kratos?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to care about anyone," Sheena added.

'_I don't know, that does make some sense,' _Raine said to herself. '_After all, he had the perfect opportunity to kill Lloyd before, but I don't know if he couldn't bring himself to it because Lloyd is his son, or if cruxis need him.' _

"Either way," Botta said, getting everyone's attention again. "Lloyd couldn't be in better hands at the moment, he has his father and god-father with him, and the Goddes Martel watching over him."

"So Yuan is his dad?" Genis asked. Botta inwardly face palmed.

Eventually the group reached the other edge of the forest and continued onwards through the grassy plains. The sun had risen well over there heads and was beginning to travel under the horizon.

"I think it would be best to set up camp for the night," Regal suggested. The group set up camp, and began cooking dinner.

While dinner was being prepared, Raine ventured over to were Colette was sitting, aparently praying with something in her hand. "Hey Colette," the professor started, causing the angel to look up, and stuff the object in her hand back into her dress.

"Yes Professor Sage?" she asked.

"Why do you think Kratos is Lloyd's father?"

"Well, the two of them do kinda look a like, and well, he always seemed nicer when Lloyd was around during my Journey of Regeneration. Also, I remember that when were at the human ranch near Asgard, Mr. Kratos seemed to get really tense when Kavr mentioned Lloyd's mom," Colette explained.

Raine was shocked. '_She's right! I can't believe I over looked that!' _she scolded herself. "Colette, you have a good sense of observation. I think your right, I think Kratos is really Lloyd's father," she told the angel, who smiled at her.

"I just know it's him," Colette said. With that done, Raine left to go and make sure the group had enough water. Once the professor was gone, Colette reached back into her dress and pulled Lloyd's feather back out and held it firmly in her hand. '_Lloyd, please hurry, I really miss you already,' _she prayed.

* * *

The next morning, the group made good time and reached the ocean by noon. Botta walked over to the shore line, reached into his wing pack and pulled out a boat that looked similar to a yacht.

"Here," he started. "We can use this to travel to Volt's temple."

"Is this an EC?" Zelos asked. Botta nodded.

"Wait, what's an EC?" Genis asked.

"An Elemental Cargo, maximum weight capacity, 6000kg, top speed, twice that of a regular ship," Presea recited as if from a facts sheet.

"Oh, t-thanks Presea," Genis stuttered with a blush.

"All we need is Udine to enable the craft to surf," Botta said.

"We're going out to sea? Again?" Raine mumbled as they all filed on board the vessel.

"Udine!" Sheena summoned. Swirling blue shards of light gathered together before flashing a bright blue. When the flash subsided, a blue figure wearing a dress stood on the water. "Can you please let us surf across the water?" the summoner asked the summon spirit. Udine raised her hand, and her mana began to push the EC forward at a quick pace.

Once the vessel was in open water, the speed increased even more to the point where they were practically flying across the water's surface. As they continued to travel a tiny blip appeared on the horizon. As they drew closer to it, the small dot gradually became bigger and more defined.

"There it is, the Temple of Lightning," Sheena said. The closer she seemed to get to the tower, the more fear began to course through her, as if it were traveling through her veins. Noishe elected himself to stay on the EC and watch over their supplies.

The tower showed signs of aging, and Even though it was a beautiful sunny day, there was an ominicent dark storm cloud lingering above the structure.

When they landed, Sheena had to force herself to take every step towards the tower. That is, until Zelos placed a comforting arm on Sheena's shoulder and helped calm her down. The entrance to the tower seemed to be made entirely of marble and had a few scorch marks made by lightning bolts to decorate it.

The inside of the entrence had a large staircase that led through a room just above them. The stairs seperated the group from the darkness below them. The room reflected a purple glow as electricity pulsed throughout the chamber.

"This place... is creepy," Colette said as she followed behind Sheena and Zelos.

"Its been a long time since I was here last time," Sheena mumbled. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

The group entered the next chamber of the tower. A staircase scaled along the sides of the wall up several stories. Lightning would occasionally strike the ground below them as it continued to pulse through out the tower.

"We must be getting close," Raine said as the surging electricity became more intense.

"Uh, more stairs?" Zelos complained.

"Yeah," Sheena mumbled. "Why? Did you expect an elevator?"

"It would be nice," Zelos groaned.

"Wow, there really are alot of stairs!" Colette exclaimed.

"My feet hurt," Genis whined.

Botta remained silent as he continued to climb the stairs, even as a lightning bolt shot just inches over his head.

Once they reached the top, they decided to rest for a minute to regain their strength. Then they entered the main chamber. The room shared the same gloomy feeling as the rest of the temple, however, support pillars lined the sides of the room. A ledge separated a higher level in the room, with the only connection being stair cases to the left and right. In the center of the raised platform stood a large structure.

The structure was made out of a strange metal like substance, and in the center was a crystal like disk. Mana seemed to gather at the disk as it produced light. As the group walked up steps to structure, thick orbs of mana bulged together before they set off a flash.

When the flash subsided, a large creature hovered over head. It's entire body was composed of electricity. It had claw like mandibles sprouting from its spherical body. Two small wings seemed to be all the kept the creature up. Its large eyes seemed to cut through everyone's soul.

"Volt," Sheena managed to say.

The creature began to speak in a language that the summoner could not understand. Sheena began to panic.

"Damn it! This is just like before!" she exclaimed.

"Sheena, calm down!" Raine stressed. "I'll translate," she added. Volt began to repeat what it had said just a moment ago. "I am one bond to Mithos, who are you?" Raine translated.

"I, am Sheena, I ask that thou anulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me," the summoner said.

"My pact with Mithos has broken, but I no longer desire a pact," Raine translated as the summon spirit broke.

"Wh-what!? But we need your help!" Sheena pleaded. Volt suddenly sent lightning bolts at the group members who were sent flying off the platform and onto the lower level in the room. As Sheena struggled to her feet she looked over to all of her companions. They all looked hurt and shocked, even Botta seemed to have had the wind knocked out of him with that attack.

Sheena failed to realise the summon spirit slowly descend upon her. When she did notice, she turned to see a densely packed ball of lightning being shot at her. She thought that it was the end for her as the ball of electricity became closer and closer. Suddenly at the last second, an object threw itself into the attack and took the full orce of the blow.

"Corrine!" Sheena exclaimed as she caught the burt fox as it began to fall to the ground. "Corrine! W-why!?"

"Volt's just lost his face in people," the fox struggled to say. "Don't give up Sheena, try making your vow," Corrine continued as his voice grew weaker and weaker.

"No Corrine! Don't die!" Sheena cried into the fox's fur as she held him close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," he said just above a whisper. "Goodbye," he whispered as his body fell limp and began to fade away. Unknown to her, Volt was preparing another attack.

Zelos blocked the attack with his sword and quickly thanked Martel that his sword's grip was made of rubber and that it didn't shock him. "Sheena!" he said, getting the summoner's attention. "Don't let his sacrifice go to waste!" he said.

"Right!" Sheena said with new found determination. "Volt, in the name of everyone who risked their lives to protect me, I demand your power!" She yelled as she charged towards the summon spirit.

The others, after having recovered from their own wounds joined in on the fight. Raine and Genis stayed in the back of the group. Genis providing magical attacks, while his older sister healed the wounds that the others were receiving. Colette stayed a good distance in between the half elves and the summon spirit. She used her wings to help move about, as she threw her chakrams at Volt. Regal, Presea, Botta, Sheena, and Zelos all went to face the summon spirit in close combat.

"_**Prye Seal!" **_Sheena yelled as she slammed an explosive tag onto the back of the summon spirit. The explosion sent the creature to the ground.

"_**Stalagmite!"**_Genis chanted. Large formations of rock burst from the floor beneath Volt and caused further damage. Botta and Zelos hammered the creature with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts. Suddenly, the creature called on lightning and sent the group on the defensive as they ran for cover from the electricity.

"_**Barrier," **_Raine muttered as she built a protective dome of mana to protect her from the bolt of electricity that was about to strike her. "_**Nurse," **_she chanted to heal her comrades who had taken some damage.

"This is getting tiresome," Botta mumbled. "We have to end this!" he yelled.

"Easier said than done! That thing has us all pinned down!" Zelos yelled. as soon as some one would reveal their hiding spot, the would be met with a shower of electricity.

Colette, not wanting anyone to get hurt began to chant. A white circle covered with runes written in the angelic language appeared beneath her. "_**Judgement!" **_She yelled as a beam of light came crashing down on Volt. The others all dashed from their hiding spots, thankful for the opening that Colette had given them, and launched a barrage of attacks.

_**"Photon!" **_Raine yelled as a ball of golden light began to pulse around the spirit.

_**"Stalagmite!" **_Genis added as he sent another spire of rocks towards the spirit.

_**"Prye Seal!" **_Sheena yelled as she threw another explosive tag at the spirit.

_**"Beast!" **_Presea yelled as she knocked Volt back with her axe. Zelos, Botta, and Regal began to hit the spirit with a series of hits.

Volt released a sudden surge of mana and knocked everyone away from him. He began to say something, which Raine translated. "Make your vow," she said.

Sheena nodded and stepped forward. "For the sake of creating a world that is safe for everyone to live," she started. Her thoughts quickly traveled to Corrine. "And for Corrine's sake as well, I ask that you lend me your power," Sheena vowed.

"Acknowledged," Raine translated for Volt. The summon spirit gave another flash of light which formed into a small sphere with a small ring in the center, The ring had a beautiful gem on it. Sheena took the ring, and slipped it on her finger.

A few seconds later, Udine and Volt both appeared before the group. "Whats going on?" Sheena asked.

"It appears that a mana link has broken," Udine said.

"What?" Genis asked.

"The mana that flowed between Volt and myself, that flows into the worlds has been severed," Udine explained.

"Does that mean that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have stopped competing for each other's mana?" Raine asked.

"At the very least, the mana that connected the two of us has been severed," Udine continued. "This is the first time that the summon spirits from both sides have been awakened at the same time."

"Will the same thing happen with the other summon spirits if we form pacts with them as well?" Regal asked.

"Most likely," Raine translated for Volt. With that, the two spirits both departed.

"Great! Then now we know how we can save both worlds!" Genis exclaimed.

"But first we have to catch up to Lloyd!" Colette reminded the group as she bobbled the fists in front of her chest.

"We haven't forgotten Colette," Raine soothed.

* * *

Once the group finally made their way out of the tower, and back into the sunlight, they all had to squint because their eyes had adjusted to the dim light of the tower. Once all their eyes were adjusted, the went back to the EC were Noishe, along with their supplies waited for them.

The group had a quick meal while Botta explained in depth how to control a rehaird to the travelers from Sylvarant. Afterwards, Sheena summoned Volt and had him power the rehairds as they took to the sky.

"Wow, the view is so pretty from up here!" Colette exclaimed.

* * *

**there's chapter 11. The chapters are going to rotate between Lloyd's group and Colette's group until the two are reunited.**

**anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**and remember, feed back is always appreciated!**

**reviews, comments, questions, etc. ALL WELCOME!!!!!!**


	12. Alternatate Means of Fighting

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Alternatate Means of Fighting**_

For Lloyd, it seemed that ever since he left on his own journey with Kratos and Yuan, that the two elder angels had already set up a training regimen for him. Every morning the day would start with a spar with Kratos, at noon when they would have lunch, Yuan would attempt to teach him some basic spells, and in the afternoon, once camp was set up, they both would try to teach the angelic language to him. However, in his mind, Martel's training was the most brutal, wheither he was asleep or wide awake she was constantly teaching him about the customs and responsibilities expected of from him. If he knew it wasn't important he would have just zoned it out like he would have done In the classroom back in Iselia.

Today was no different. While the trio had been getting closer to Flainor, and the ever present issue of how they were going to cross the vast ocean kept re-arising, Yuan decided to keep with his usual routine. "Now Lloyd," the half elf said. "I understand that it may be a bit challenging for you to get used to magic, but the fireball spell is about as basic as it gets," he continued. "So try again."

Lloyd cursed under his breath. He got back into his stance and began to focus his mana into the palm of his hand. He focused on creating fire, and tried to channel the energy into a sphere. Then he ran into the same problem that kept arising.

"Ah!" Lloyd yelled as the miniature explosion in front of him threw him off balance and straight into the ground. Yuan face palmed. "Damn it! What am I doing wrong!?" Lloyd exclaimed in frustration. He got up off the ground and chucked his swords off to the side so they wouldn't "get in the way" before trying again.

Only this time, instead of using only one hand, he used both. The first hand to gather the mana, and the second to manipulate it. The outlines of a fireball began to make themselves apparent on the young angel's hands, causing a grin to appear on his face. Yuan cocked an intrigued eye brow up at Lloyd's attempt. Then his eyes narrowed for a split second.

'_There's no mana seal! He can move while he casts,' _he told himself. "Lloyd," The half-elf spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Lloyd asked. With his concentration broken, the mana dispersed. "What do you mean? I'm gathering mana and trying to form a fireball like you told me to."

"No, that's not what I mean. I meant how were you doing that," Yuan clarified.

"Doing what?" Lloyd asked as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You, ah never mind, just try it again," Yuan commanded. Lloyd shrugged it off and tried again. As Lloyd continued to make multiple attempts, he finally managed to produce an acceptable fireball.

"I did it!" Lloyd exclaimed. However, before he could celebrate, the ground began to shake violently. Yuan dropped to one knee to try and balance himself as Lloyd fell straight back on his bottom. The fireball that was in his palm escaped as he descended to the ground.

The earthquake disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. Once everything settled back down, the two were back on their feet. "I think that's enough for today," Yuan said as he ran a hand through his blue hair. Lloyd nodded, he still had his goofy grin on his face.

"Are you serious!?" Lloyd moaned when he reached for his swords. The cases were charred black, the hilts were melted, and he didn't even want to try and touch the blades. The fireball that he had worked so hard to produce, exploded on his swords as if they were the targets.

Yuan cursed under his breath before he approached the smoldering blades. The heat radiating off of the weapons made Yuan sweat. "_**Aqua Edge**_," he said as water pulsed from his hands, and around the blades, effectively cooling them off. Lloyd picked both of the weapons up and tried to remove the blades. The first blade had melted to the inside of the case and wouldn't budge, where as the second one was severely cracked from the rapid heating and cooling.

"Great, they're useless!" the swordsman complained. Yuan couldn't help but smirk as the fledgling before him kept fussing over the destroyed blades. They both returned to camp, where Kratos looked a little surprised.

"What was that earthquake?" Kratos asked as he handed his companions lunch. Yuan shrugged his shoulders as he gave the "I don't know" look to Kratos. They began to eat as the red head turned to Lloyd. "What happened to your swords?" he asked.

"Training accident, courtesy of the earthquake," Yuan answered. Kratos gave the two of them a confused look. "Lloyd finally made a fireball, but the earthquake accidentally made him fire it at his swords."

"They're useless now," Lloyd mumbled. "How am I going to replace these! Dad made them!" Lloyd said. Only Kratos could see the look the Yuan gave him through his peripheral vision.

"Well, we could go see if Altessa could re-" Kratos started.

"No!" Lloyd cut him off abruptly. "If we go back there, we could run into the others."

"Then the only other options are humans in surrounding towns, or the elves of Heimdall," Yuan said dryly. "And need I remind you, that human weapons break easily."

"Not to mention we still have to get to Sylvarant," Kratos added. Lloyd tensed at the angels' words. "So what do you want to do? This is _your_pilgrimage after all," Kratos said reminding Lloyd of what his real purpose on this journey was.

Lloyd gridded his teeth as his gaze shifted to the ground. "I guess we're going to Heimdall," he said. "Where is it exactly?" Lloyd asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kratos ran a hand through his hair while Yuan face palmed.

"Hiemdall is on the southern continent, the exact opposite direction we're going," Yuan said. "In order to get there we would have to turn around and retrace all of our steps."

"What if we just continue going north? Isn't the world round?" Lloyd asked.

"Theoretically that could work, but it would take time," Kratos answered. "But I suppose that we may take that route, if that is what you wish." Yuan gave a skeptical look towards the red head, but Lloyd grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Lloyd exclaimed. He quickly finished his lunch and rose to his feet, eager to continue. Yuan sighed and shook his head disapprovingly as he began to repack their things. Kratos simply rose and began to follow the fledgling.

* * *

The group reached the northern coast a few hours before sunset. Once they reached the coast, the group decided to set up camp. lloyd started the fire as Kratos began to cook.

"I'll go and get some firewood," Yuan volunteered. The others nodded before returning to their seperate tasks. Yuan made his way out of the clearing they were camping in and into a small grove of trees.

Once there, he reached into his wingpack and pulled out a large box like device with a samll cone on it. The half-elf flipped the single switch, and turned a few knobs. "Botta, can you hear me?" Yuan said into the device.

"Yes sir, loud and clear," Botta's voice responded a few moments later.

"Good," Yuan said. "Are the rest of your companions within earshot?"

"No sir, and the only one that would be is currently searching the skies with Sheena and Genis."

"Good, status report," Yuan ordered.

"We've been flying all over the continant looking for the three of you. The Chosen is getting antsy. She's eager to find Lloyd," Botta said.

'_I_ _swear, she's getting more and more like Martel with every passing moment,' _Yuan thought to himself as a small smile formed on his face. "Can you keep her off our trail for a while?"

"Certainly Lord Yuan, but may I ask why?"

"We're heading to Sylvarant, Lloyd has a pilgrimage he has to go on," Yuan explained.

"Yes sir, I understand, however, Before I left with the rheairds, an intelligence report came that I think you should know about." Yuan's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms across his chest. "It seems that Desian activity is steadily increasing, I believe Cruxis is going to start their crusade."

"Well, then we better hurry," Yuan said calmly. "Botta, don't let the Chosen out of your sight, Pronyma could still be after either her or Lloyd!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now get to it," Yuan said before he flipped the switch, effectively shutting the device down.

* * *

"So, Lloyd," Kratos started. The teen turned to look at the red head. "How do you plan on fighting until your swords are repaired?"

"Uhh, actually I haven't really thought about that," Lloyd said with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. Kratos sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you could always fall back on your angel abilities," Kratos suggested.

"Yeah, but I can't even get the hang of simple spells yet, let alone angel spells," Lloyd said.

"The basic spells are just used so you can learn how to control your mana. Angelic spells will come to you instinctually, and as you become more familiar with your new form, they will become easier for you to use," Kratos explained. "Such is the example of the "Judgement" technique."

Lloyd nodded in understanding. "Other techniques, such as Colette's "Angel Feathers" and "Holy Song" are unique to each individual and require practice and training to preform," Kratos continued. The elder angel noticed the dark hue appear on the fledgling's cheeks at the mention of the blond Chosen. Kratos couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

"So exactly are these spells cuposed to "Come to me," as you put it?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll find out," Kratos answered before returning his attention to the dinner that he had been preparing.

"_Martel?" _Lloyd called out.

_"Yes Lloyd?" _The goddess replied sweetly.

_"Do you think you can help me out here? I kinda, well...um," _Lloyd tried to say.

"_I understand, and I would be more than glad to help," _Martel responded as she tugged on her angel's consciousness.

* * *

_Lloyd once again found himself in the pressence of Martel. He was already familiar with the strange realm he was now in, for he had made many trips here before. The goddess Martel stood before Lloyd, as a teacher would before a student._

_"There are two ways that angels learn their angel powers. The first is in the heat of combat, but without a weapon to defend yourself, it could become too dangerous. The second is through meditation and manipulation, the one I will teach you about," Martel said._

_"Ok Lloyd, the basic concept is to filter out your angelic mana from the rest of your mana," Martel said as she demonstrated by forming a bright ball of light in her hand. "For every angel, their perspective mana takes on a particular affinity. Mine, for example, is of the light affinity."_

_"Ok, but how exactly do I do it?" Lloyd asked. _

_"First you must relax and feel your mana flow through you." Lloyd nodded and tried to relax. His wings flowed from his back like a butterfly's wings right after breaking out of its cocoon. He tried to find the flow of mana in his body. _

_"It's harder than it looks," Martel said as she watched the boy's face scrunch together in concentration. After a few moments Lloyd finally found it._

_"It feels like..." Lloyd started, trying to find an accurate discription. "Letting your hand sit in_

_a river, and feeling the water move past your hand."_

_Martel nodded. "Now try to find the most dense mana in the flow and concentrate on it," she instructed. Lloyd did as instructed, and after a short period of time, he found it. "Now focus on bringing it to the palm of your hand."_

_Lloyd held one palm open, and used his other hand to support it. He closed his eyes in concentration, and gridded his teeth together as he tried to focus. Finally his efforts were rewarded with a warming sensation in his hand. He opened his eyes to see a ball of light similar to that of Martel's. _

_"It seems that your mana affinity is also light, that is not a very common one. Most are of the core natures such as fire and water, or ice and lightning. Even more surprising, is that it is a pure light affinity," Martel said as much to herself as to Lloyd._

_"Is that good?" Lloyd asked out of confusion. "Does it really make that big of a difference?"_

_"Yes, it does make a big difference. Light spells will come easier to you than other spells from different affinities. However, this attribute only affects angels, if you were an elf, it wouldn't matter what your affinity was."_

_"So, how do I make a spell to fight?"_

_"Why, simply meditate on forming a weapon with your mana and grasp the ball of mana," Martel said simply. Lloyd nodded and tried it out._

* * *

When Yuan returned to the camp sight, he saw Lloyd sitting in a meditative like stance with his blue wings flowing freely. He then turned his gaze to Kratos, who quickly caught his gaze.

"So, how are the others doing?" Kratos asked as his old friend rejoined them.

"Colette is anxious to find her boyfriend, and they managed to get the rehairds working," Yuan said with a snicker.

"I still can't believe they fell for each other," Kratos said.

"Do you disapprove?"

"No, I just find it ironic." Kratos said in his emotionless tone.

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked giving a confused look.

"Both of their lives have been dictated by their duty. The Chosen, and her Journey of Regeneration, and Lloyd, now on his Journey of Salvation," Kratos explained.

"But Colette knew about her journey ever since she was a little girl, Lloyd only found out about his a few days ago," Yuan said.

"But he was still an angel ever since he was born."

"So what your saying is, that it's ironic that they're both angels?"

"I suppose," Kratos said as he ran a hand through his hair.

The two of them began to eat their dinner, and when Lloyd broke from his meeting with Martel, he ate his as well.

* * *

The next morning started off, just as any other would. Yuan stayed at the camp sight and used his radio to communicate with his men and issue orders, while Lloyd and Kratos left the camp for their morning spar.

"Lloyd, do you want me to figh bear handed?" Kratos asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"No, I think I can manage," Lloyd said confidently as he flashed a grin.

"Very well then," Kratos said as he readied his sword, waiting for Lloyd to make a move. '_I doubt he'll use magic, and his swords are unuseable. What is he planning?' _Kratos asked himself.

'_Ok, got to focus, focus!' _Lloyd said to himself. He frowned in concentration.

Kratos was temporarily shocked as he noticed Lloyd's wings emerge. "W-what?" was all he could say.

'_There we go! I found it!' _Lloyd said to himself with a smirk. A ball of light appeared in his palm. The bright light made Kratos shift his gaze a little until his eyes adjusted. The boy tossed the sphere up and re-caught it. as he caught it, he crushed the sphere, causing it to emit an almost blinding flash.

Kratos was taken aback as he saw the mana sphere form into a weapon, one he never thought he would see Lloyd use. A long pillar of light formed from the sphere, it was slightly bent at the ends, giving it a long arch look.

Lloyd held the weapon made of his mana with one hand in the center, while he brought the other up to meet it. He then pulled the second hand back, creating another bolt of light from the main shaft.

_**"Holy Arrow!"**_Lloyd shouted as he released the bolt sending it flying towards Kratos at incredible speeds.

Kratos just barely managed to dodge in time, and could practically feel the magnitude of the attack after it crashed into the ground and exploded into a ball of light just a few meters from where he stood. '_Well, this will be interesting,'_Kratos said to himself.

'_Man, that first shot took more out of me than I thought it would. But I'm still able to keep going,' _Lloyd thought with a grin.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for the delay. Here you go, chapter 12, hope you enjoyed it. You know, you can tell me what you thought of it by clicking the magical review button**

**Comments, questions, reviews, etc. ALL FEEDBACK WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Flight to Flanior

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Flight to Flanoir**_

Colette had become to become a little more than anxious to be reunited with Lloyd. She just didn't feel safe without him around, and to her it felt like a major part of her life had just disappeared. She had spent hours flying on her rehaird to look for Lloyd, and if it weren't for the others, she would have continued her search with her own wings, but they always kept an eye on her.

She still had the feather that Lloyd gave her, she always had it with her, but it just wasn't enough. She was currently pacing back and forth near the camp fire, as her companions all watched her with concern.

"Colette," Genis started as he looked up from the dinner he was cooking. "Don't worry, we'll find Lloyd."

"But-" Colette tried to say.

"Yeah, so stop stressing out already, you're starting to stress me out," Sheena added.

"Can we go look for him now! I have a good feeling about this one!" Colette pleaded as she bobbled her fists in front of her face.

"No Colette, we're tired," Raine said as she looked up from her book. "Besides, we've been looking for weeks, for all we know, they could be on the other side of Tethe'alla right now."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Colette said sadly in a defeated tone. Her shoulders drooped down, and her long blond hair fell over her face.

Botta sat on the edge of the campsite, taking the position of night watch. He sighed as he watched the blond angel plump down on the ground. The normally cheery blond was morbidly depressing.

'I can't do this, _it's just too cruel,' _he said to himself. '_Yuan asked me to keep her off their tail, but this is torture to the poor girl.' _Suddenly, it hit him. '_Yuan _asked _me to keep her away, it wasn't an order,' _he thought with a smirk.

"Chosen," he called out, and beckoned the girl to follow him. Colette followed Botta away from the camp where he sat down on a rock. She just stood there, waiting to see what he wanted. "I say we go check north in the morning," he suggested.

"But we already checked north." Colette replied.

"Not as far as Flanoir," Botta reasoned. Colette smiled her first real smile since they made a pack with Volt.

"Then let's go right now!" she urgered, but Botta raised a hand to stop her.

"Flanior is far to the north, and is very cold. If we go right now, you won't see anything, even with your angel eyes. It is usually snowing in the city, and the weather gets thicker at night. You wouldn't be able to find anyone," Botta reasoned. Colette's expression instantly went from happy to sad again. "But we'll make good time if we leave an hour or two before sun rise."

Colette nodded and together the two of them went back to the camp site. "Say, Colette," Genis started as the angel sat back down next to the campfire. "What did Botta want?"

"Just to say that we're going to go check Flanoir tomorrow, why?" Colette answered.

"Flanior? Where's that?" Genis asked.

"I think it's to the north, past the Temple of Lightning," Colette answered.

"Why would Lloyd go there?" Genis asked.

"I don't know if he is there, so that's why I'm going to look," Colette answered with a determined look. Genis nodded and let the topic go.

* * *

When morning came, the group was quickly woken up by Colette and ate breakfast. Then they brought out the rehairds and used Volt's mana to get them airborne.

"Ok, where are we looking this time?" Raine asked as the group flew in wide "V" formation.

"We're going to check Flanior," Botta answered from the tip of the formation.

"Flanior? That snowy wasteland?" Zelos complained.

"Why would they head to Flanior?" Regal asked.

"Because of the dimensional transfer system. The Renegade Base near Flanior links Tethe'alla and Sylvarant together. When you came here from the other base back in Triet, you came through on the transfer system."

"So, Lloyd plans to head back to Sylvarant? Why?" Raine asked.

"To try and lure Cruxis away from us?" Sheena asked.

"I'm not really sure myself, Lloyd is acting on Martel's orders, only he knows what it is he's doing. Yuan and Kratos are there just to help him," Botta answered.

Raine looked below then, and quickly shuddered. They were well over the ocean. "Are we there yet?" Raine asked out of annoyance.

"Almost," Botta answered motioning towards the mass of rocky islands ahead of them.

"Wow, it's g-getting really c-cold," Genis stuttered.

Colette couldn't feel the cold, her desire to see Lloyd burned in her, keeping the cold out. She stared ahead seeing the distant outlines of large clouds ahead. '_Lloyd could be there,' _she told herself. "Let's hurry!" she said out loud as she began to speed up.

"Colette! Wait up!" Genis called after her.

As they drew closer to Flanior, large clouds covered their sight as they flew over the main island. The group flew close together to keep from getting lost.

"Now, we should land outside the city so th-" Botta started, but was abruptly cut off as they cut through the cloud cover. "Everyone! Break off!" Botta yelled as he pulled up in order to keep himself from crashing into a building. The others did the same, but Colette, who had been going faster than the rest of the group was unable to pull up in time.

She leaped from the rehaird as it was about to collide with the city ground. The flying device crashed into what looked like a group of statues with a loud roar.

Colette used her wings to try and stabilize herself in the air and gently descended to the ground. "That was too close," she said to herself. "Now then, to find Lloyd," Colette decided as she abandoned the crashed rehaird and traveled through the streets searching for her Lloyd.

* * *

Raine and Genis landed nearby each other and quickly regrouped. "Sis," Genis started. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"I think we dived a little too steeply Genis," Raine answered as she rubbed one of her temples.

"Do you think everyone made it down here, I heard a crash," Genis said.

"I'm sure whoever it was made it out safely," Raine said. The two Half-Elves turned their gaze to the city. The buildings had the same style as the buildings in Sybak, but the snow covered rooftops added to the illusion. The largest building in the city was the large Cathedral located near the center of the city on the highest level. It was the building they had almost crashed into.

"Come on, let's try and find the others," Raine suggested.

"Yeah," Genis responded with a nod.

* * *

"Well, that was a little unexpected," Zelos mumbled as he disembarked from his rehaird and put it in his wing pack. He began to walk through the streets until he found Sheena, who like him, put her rehaird into her wing pack.

"Ok, so it wasn't you who crashed," Sheena said as she noticed Zelos approaching.

"What? No "Are you alright or "Did you land safely?" Zelos whined.

"No," Sheena answered bluntly as she walked past the Chosen.

"Ouch," Zelos said to himself as he turned to follow her.

* * *

Botta wordlessly put his rehaird into his wing pack and headed for the source of the crash. He knew he found it when a flock of people approached the ruins of the statues that once stood there.

The people gathered around were muttering random explanations for the weird occurrence until Botta cut through the crowd and put the crashed rehaird into his wing pack.

He then left in search of the other members of their group. "Botta?" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. He froze and turned on the spot.

"Lord Yuan!" Botta exclaimed as he saw his superior glare at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Passing through on our way to Heimdal, what are YOU doing here?" Yuan asked.

"Trying to make sure the Chosen doesn't find Lloyd," Botta answered. "Speaking of which, where is he and Kratos?"

"They went to the Cathedral, I came to get supplies," Yuan said as the two of them began to walk together towards the large building. "If thought I told you to keep her away."

"We came for Celsius, I thought you three would have been gone by then," Botta stated. '_Not the exact truth why we're here, but it works,' _he told himself. "We found out that if we can form pacts with the summon spirits of both sides, we can break the mana links, thus allowing the Great Seed to germinate."

"Really? Then take the group around Tethe'alla so they can form pacts with the rest of the summon spirits here, just take your time doing it," Yuan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Botta answered.

"One more thing, where's Colette?" Yuan asked.

* * *

"Well," Colette started. "I suppose I can see the farthest from the Church's rooftop," she thought out loud. She revealed her wings so she could fly up to the top of the large building.

From the top, she could see the entire city. Colette took a moment to take in the sight. The large city was covered in a blanket of snow as more of the cold powder slowly descended from the sky. The large decorative buildings added a bit of color to the white abyss.

_"Ok, so are we set to go now?" _a voice said from within the room. Her angelic hearing allowed Colette to hear the low voice, even if it was on the ground floor of the building, and she was on the roof.

'_I know I've heard that voice somewhere,' _Colette thought to herself. Then her eyes went wide as she heard another voice.

"_Yeah, all ready," _the other voice said.

"_Lloyd!" _She internally screamed with delight as her heart began to race. She took off from the roof and dove towards the ground faster than she thought she could.

Colette almost crashed when she landed due to her high speed approach. When she was on her feet, she slipped and almost fell, but her wings correct her course and prevented her from falling.

She ran up to the large marble doors and flung them open. It took her eyes only a second to adjust to the change of light; she felt her heart stop as she saw the person she had been searching relentlessly for. Her wings fluttered happily.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out happily.

Lloyd, who had turned when the large doors opened, was still frozen in shock. "C-Colette?" he asked, his own wings shimmered into existence, causing the priest to gawk at the two teens. '_How?' _he asked himself.

Kratos eyed the blond carefully, ready to make a move on the slightest second_.__ 'Yuan get over here fast!' _Kratos said to himself.

* * *

**Chapter 13, after so much waiting.... my sincerest apologies**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the two young angels are reunited, or are they?**

**Comments, Questions, Reviews, etc. ALL WELCOME!**


	14. Reunion

_**Chapter 14**_

**Reunion**

"Lloyd!" Colette cried happily as she rushed up to the red clad angel. Her eyes shone with happiness as they began to water up. As soon as she was in front of the swordsman however, the happiness quickly faded into something else, something less positive, and more hostile. "Lloyd," she said quietly.

"Colette," Lloyd muttered in utter disbelief. "What are-" Lloyd was cut off as Colette slapped him hard across the face. The sound echoed through the large open room, causing Kratos to wince as he watched his son take the hit, as it left a red mark on his face. Colette's eyes filled with anger before returning it returned to happiness. The blond embraced the boy in a loving hug, even as Lloyd was still in shock from her swift actions.

"How could you do that Lloyd?" She cried, muffling her sobs in his shirt. "How could you just leave us like that?" Colette continued. "Did you even think about how the others would feel? Did you even think about how _I _would feel?" she continued to cry as Lloyd finally returned her embrace. "We've been looking everywhere for you," she said as she gripped his clothes tighter.

"I'm sorry," was all Lloyd could say. "I'm so sorry Colette. I left because I had to, there was no other choice."

"What do you mean Lloyd?" Colette asked as she broke away from his embrace to look into the swordsman's eyes.

"If you two are together, then you become to big a target for Cruxis to ignore. That was the main reason why we left in Mizuho," Kratos said solemnly. "And now, we must leave again, lets go Lloyd," the elder angel said as he turned towards the exit.

Colette cast a pleading look at the boy in front of her. "Kratos, it couldn't hurt if we stayed here for today at least, could it?" Lloyd asked.

"It would be very unwise," Kratos said, still facing the exit.

"Ah, give them the day Kratos, I'm sure everything will be fine," another voice said as the speaker made itself present.

"Yuan," Kratos muttered in Acknowledgement to the other seraph. Botta entered the church's room with Yuan.

"I highly suggest you give them the day, Lord Kratos, or else Colette will just continue following," Botta said. Kratos turned to Colette, who nodded in confirmation of Botta's words.

"Very well then, you two may have the day together," Kratos started with a sigh causing both teens to shine with happiness. "But if any trouble arises," Kratos continued, this time looking directly at Lloyd, "then we're leaving."

Lloyd nodded in acceptance before Colette tugged hard on his arm, almost dragging him outside.

* * *

"Yuan, Botta, why?" Kratos asked.

"Why what?" Botta asked. "Those two need some time together, otherwise Colette will just fall apart, thus causing her to be a beacon for Cruxis."

"I agree, with Botta on this one Kratos. Let your son have his day with the Chosen, it will do him some good," Yuan added.

Kratos sighed in defeat before walking towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Yuan asked.

"To be a lookout," Kratos answered. Yuan smirked at the predictable answer, while Botta showed no emotion to it.

* * *

The two young angels, with their wings still shimmering on their backs shared a moment of joy as they were in each other's company.

"Come on Lloyd! The city is so much prettier from up here!" Colette said and held out a hand as she soared a few feet in the air.

Lloyd scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, Colette, I still kinda don't know how to fly yet," he said awkwardly, as if it were truly embarrassing.

"Really?" Colette asked. Then she smiled genuinely at Lloyd. "That's ok! I can teach you!" she beamed. She swooped down, locked one of her arms around one of Lloyd's, and rose back up into the sky, with blushes on both of their faces from the close proximity, and the contact.

Once they were a few yards into the air, Colette shook off her blush, or at least attempted to. "Ok, it's really easy, like swimming, only in the sky!" she explained with a smile. Lloyd responded with a slow nod. "So first, flap your wings, so you can keep yourself level," the blond instructed.

Lloyd nodded obediently, and began to flap his wings. The luminescent appendages felt like a second pair of arms, so locating them and getting them to flap was no problem at all.

Colette nodded in approval, and with much reluctance, untangled her arm from his, but Lloyd was too fascinated by the sensation of flying to notice. "Very good Lloyd! You're getting the hang of it!" Colette beamed.

Lloyd grinned and began to soar higher off the ground, with Colette following close to his side.

* * *

Genis and Raine had temporarily given up trying to find the other members of their group as they decided to make a side trip and replenish their supplies. However, as they exited the store, with supplies in hand, they refocused their objectives.

"Sis," Genis started. "Do you think any of the others found Lloyd yet?"

"I don't know Genis, he may not even be in this town," Raine answered.

"Hey sis! Look!" Genis exclaimed, motioning towards the sky. Raine looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I guess he's here after all," Raine said as she watched the two young angels flying together. "Come Genis, lets go," the professor said as she turned towards the direction of the angels.

Genis nodded and followed after his sister.

* * *

Sheena and Zelos, having landed closer to the interior of the city, were closer to the angels then they thought.

"Well, my voluptuous hunnie," Zelos started.

"Not now Zelos," Sheena said in a half irritated tone. "We're supposed to be looking for Lloyd."

Zelos only laughed, causing Sheena to turn and glare at the red head. "I think Colette beat us to that," Zelos said as he pointed his finger upwards.

Sheena blinked in confusion before looking up. She smiled when she saw the two angels flying together. "I guess so," Sheena muttered. "Well, let's go!" she yelled at the red head who was absent-mindedly looking around at random women window-shopping.

* * *

"You're doing great Lloyd!" Colette praised as she clapped her hands. Although she knew they had limited time together, that didn't stop her from making the best of it. So when Lloyd mentioned he didn't know how to fly, she was more than glad to help the boy out.

"Here Lloyd, try this!" Colette said as she flipped in the air. Lloyd nodded, and awkwardly flipped as well. "Great, now, try this," Colette said as she showed Lloyd another maneuver. As Lloyd began to master the maneuvers, Colette continued to show more complex and intricate ones.

* * *

Yuan and Botta watched as Sheena and Zelos made their way to the Church, followed by Genis and Raine.

"So," Raine started. "This is where you three have been at this whole time?" the half-elf asked.

"No," Yuan answered. "We were just passing through town."

"On the way to where?" Sheena asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you that," Yuan said with a shrug. Sheena huffed and scowled at the seraph. "Botta informed me that you are making pacts with the summon spirits."

Raine nodded in confirmation. "Yes, we found out that if we can form pacts with the summon spirits of both worlds, we can sever the mana links between them."

Yuan nodded. "Then your next stop should be Celsius, the summon spirit of ice. Her temple lies to the east of this city, near the edge of the island," he stated.

"So there's a summon spirit out here too, huh?" Zelos asked as he turned to the east to try and find the temple. "Hey I can't see the temple!"

"Like I said, it's on the far eastern side of the island. You can't see it from here," Yuan said more to Zelos than the others. Genis and Sheena openly laughed at the red head.

"Why you little punk!" Zelos yelled as he made for the young mage.

"Hey!" Genis laughed as he dodged Zelos's halfhearted attempts.

Yuan smirked before looking back up towards the sky. The two flying angels moved as if they were in an aerodynamic dance now, moving in time with each other, complimenting the others movements. It looked as if they were two shining birds dancing a dance of love.

* * *

While Lloyd has having fun flying, Colette was having a moment of pure bliss as she purposefully led Lloyd into a series of maneuvers until it became a full dance. The dark hue on her cheeks was clearly visible, but she some managed to keep Lloyd from noticing it.

The blond glanced at the horizon, and noticed the setting sun. She let loose a sigh, which gathered the brunette's attention. "What's wrong Colette?" Lloyd asked the blond.

"The day is almost over," she said sadly as she frowned. Her whole body reflected her sad feeling of their eventual parting, her shoulders sulked, eyes dropped, and her head slumped.

Lloyd, even after all the years he'd known Colette, was still amazed at how visible her expressions were. "Hey," he said. "It won't be forever," he continued trying to cheer the angel up.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled. Colette slyly drifted over to Lloyd's side. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward.

Lloyd didn't notice what Colette was doing until he felt something wet, yet soft and warm on his cheek. The same deep blush that had been on Colette's face, now appeared on his as his mind just registered what was happening. '_Colette just,' _his mind raced. Colette pulled away, the blush, however, was still obvious on her face. '_Kissed me,' _Lloyd concluded.

"Race you to the ground!" Colette said to break the awkward silence between the two as she began her descent. Lloyd snapped by to reality and grinned sheepishly as he followed her down.

* * *

Kratos grinned as he watched the whole transaction between his son and the Chosen. He was pleased that one such as her was able to be the one that won his son's heart, and he felt a large rush of gilt as he remembered that he almost tore her from Lloyd's life forever.

As he watched Colette give the shiest of kisses to his son. Kratos inwardly smiled with pride. '_Anna, you would have liked this girl, she's a lot like you,' _Kratos said in his mind. He watched the two teenagers descend to the ground, and as they got closer, he jumped from the top of the large church and used his own wings to slow his descent down.

"Whoa!" Zelos yelled as he jumped. Kratos landed right next to the red haired Chosen. "Don't ever do that again," he said as he regained his composure.

"Yuan, the day is almost over, we should get ready to go," Kratos said to the other seraph.

"Are you serious!" Zelos almost shouted. Everyone turned to face him. "The temperatures can get very _very _cold around here at night."

"We're angels, the cold won't affect us," Kratos said.

"No Kratos, we can take the cold, Lloyd can't," Yuan said.

"Lloyd didn't go through angel toxicosis then I take it," Raine said. Yuan shook his head.

"No, Lloyd will go through it, once the rest of Martel's seal wears off, till then he'll be stuck in the middle of his transformation," Yuan clarified. "But either way, Lloyd won't be able to survive the cold, we have to stay here for the night." Kratos sighed in defeat.

"Hey maybe we'll get another dance like the one we had today!" Zelos said with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter 14, I feel really proud of this one**

**So tell me what you think of it!**

**Comments, Questions, Reviews, Etc. ALL WELLCOME!**


	15. Night At the Flanior Inn

_**Chapter 15**_

**A Night in the Flanior Inn**

"Yuan, if we're going to stay here for the night, then I suggest we get rooms at a local inn. How about you go and get us rooms for the night?" Kratos asked his fellow seraph. Yuan nodded in agreement before heading towards the direction of the closest inn.

"Kratos, where are you going?" Raine asked as the swordsman began walking deeper into the snowy city. The red head stopped and turned his head.

"Lloyd and the Chosen landed over in that direction," he said. "I'm merely going to go inform them that we will be staying here for the night."

"That's probably a good idea," Botta spoke. "Now then, while we're here we may as well stock up on supplies."

"We already did," Genis said, motioning to the bags behind him. "All we need are rooms and we're all set."

* * *

"That was fun!" Colette said as she landed gracefully on the snowy street. "Wasn't it Lloyd?" she said to the brunette as he landed a lot less gracefully.

"Yeah!" Lloyd replied. He looked around and noticed they were no longer near the large cathedral. "I can't believe the day went by so quickly," he said as he noticed the golden coloring as the sun gave off its last bit of light for the day.

"Yeah, I know," Colette agreed depressingly. "I really wish you didn't have to go," she spoke.

"Me too," Lloyd replied. The blond angel turned to face the brunette.

"Then stay!" she told him. "Stay here with us, with me," Colette mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Stay here?" Colette replied.

"No, after that," Lloyd said.

"With us?" Colette suggested as she tilted her head cutely to the side.

"No, after that too," Lloyd persisted.

"N-nothing!" Colette stammered as a slight blush crept across her face. "I guess we better get back to the church before they come looking for us," Colette suggested depressingly.

"Yeah," Lloyd mumbled sadly.

"Lloyd," Kratos's deep voice said, causing the two young angels to jump. "Yuan and I have decided to stay here for the night, the Chosen's group is staying here as well," the seraph said.

Both Lloyd and Colette shared excited glances with each other before giving the red head grateful smiles.

"Thank you!" they both exclaimed as they both hugged the seraph.

Kratos was left speechless as he was pounced on by the two young angels. "Perhaps we should rejoin the others back at the church," he suggested when he found his voice again.

The two younger angels let go of the seraph and began walking towards the church together. They were walking so close that they were leaning on each other's shoulders.

"Lloyd, I had a lot of fun today," Colette spoke softly.

"Yeah! Me too!" the swordsman replied. "I wish every day could be like today."

"It could be," Colette mumbled more to herself than to the brunette.

"Huh? Did you say something Colette?" Lloyd asked. The blonde's face darkened a little as she shook her head.

"No, I didn't say anything!" Colette stammered, and focused her gaze away from the brunette as a darker blush swept across her face.

As they walked towards the church, Lloyd casually and cautiously took Colette's hand into his own. The action startled the blonde at first, but she quickly relaxed and intertwined her fingers with his.

The two of them continued to follow Kratos through the streets, both had smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

"Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed as he spotted the two teens being led by the seraph. Everyone else turned to the two of them.

"Lloyd, where have you been?" Raine asked in a strict disciplinary tone.

"Uh, training?" Lloyd responded as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

Zelos noticed that Lloyd's other hand was preoccupied. He gave a small smirk and nudged Sheena. "What is it Zel-?" Sheena started before she realized what Zelos had pointed out, and smirked a little to.

"Lloyd, where are your swords?" Presea asked.

"Ohh, well, they kinda got ruined, we were on our way to get them repaired," Lloyd answered. "Yuan was helping me learn magic, when this earthquake started and I accidentally ruined my swords."

"Lloyd if you want to learn magic, you should have come to me," Genis said as he smirked and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Lloyd's specialty lies in light affinity techniques, unless you know any, you won't be able to help him much right now," Kratos spoke.

"Light affinity?" Regal asked.

"Lloyd can only use light magic?" Genis asked.

"No, but until he has a better understanding of how to use magic, he won't be able to use any other type of magic without it draining him," Kratos answered.

"So Lloyd, how do you plan on fighting without your swords, and with your limited knowledge of magic?" Regal asked.

"Well, Martel did teach me this really awesome technique," Lloyd started.

"Let's see it!" Genis exclaimed.

"Alright, but I'll need a target," Lloyd said.

"Not a problem," Genis started. "_**Icicle!**_" he cast as he swung his kendama. A wave of ice formed from where he stood, till it stopped about fifteen yards away before rising up forming a large slab of ice.

Lloyd reluctantly untwined his fingers from Colette's, causing her smile to disappear, if only for the briefest of moments. Zelos and Sheena both observed her behavior as well.

Lloyd brought his hands together and closed his eyes in concentration. A flash of golden light appeared from his hands in the shape of a sphere. With one hand Lloyd grabbed and crushed the sphere, causing another flash. This time, the light took the shape of a bow. He brought his over hand back to the first, and pulled it back as if pulling back the invisible string. A small pillar of light formed as he pulled his arm back.

_**"Holy Arrow," **_Lloyd said as he released the arrow. Everyone watched as the golden arrow darted closer and closer towards the target, until it exploded in a brilliant flash of light on contact. When the light faded, there were no remains of the target.

"Wow, that was amazing! I've never seen a technique like that before Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed. "You have to teach it to me!"

"Uh," was all Lloyd could respond with as his half elf friend leaned in expectantly on him. "Sorry Genis, I'm not exactly quite sure how to explain it."

"You wouldn't be able to learn it even if you tried," Yuan said as he returned. Genis looked downcast for a moment, before getting excided again.

"Did you get any rooms?" he asked.

"Three," Yuan replied as he tossed one set of keys to Botta, and another to Raine. "The three of us will take one room, whilst the rest of you can share the other two."

"Then we'd better get inside before we get sick," Regal stated. The group started to follow Regal's lead and turned towards the inn.

"That's fine by me, being sick won't impress the ladies," Zelos said with a shrug. Sheena growled in annoyance before following the rest of the group.

Before going back to follow the others, Lloyd walked back up to Colette's side and held out his hand. With no reply except for a beaming smile, Colette reached out and took his hand within her own, and then the two of them followed the rest of their friends.

* * *

Later that night, as everyone gathered around the table in the diner, they were exchanging idle chat with each other. "Hey bud!" Zelos called out to Lloyd. When Lloyd looked towards Zelos, the older swordsman beckoned for him to follow.

Once Sheena watched Zelos take Lloyd away, she turned towards Colette. "So, Colette, we watched you two dance earlier," she told the blonde with a sly grin.

"It- it was just a, a…. I was just trying to help teach Lloyd how to fly," Colette stammered as a blush rose across her cheeks.

"Right," Sheena said skeptically. "I bet you danced in the air during your first day of flying too," she added teasingly.

Colette let loose a small sigh, causing Sheena to giggle. "Ah, don't worry, I thought it was cute," she said with a smile. "So," Sheena started slyly. "Did you confess yet?"

"What!" Colette yelped. "Confess?" she questioned. "Well, I don't…" Colette said, but her voice faded. Sheena gave the young angel a pressing look. "I'm, I'm too scared too," the blonde said quietly.

"Uh, what am I going to do with you!" Sheena exclaimed half-heartedly as she face palmed.

"I'm sorry," Colette mumbled.

"You don't have to say sorry, and you shouldn't be scared either!" Sheena replied. "I'm positive Lloyd will return your feelings, but you'll never find out till you confess."

"Maybe I should wait for him to confess first," Colette mumbled.

"Colette," Sheena spoke softly. "Boys are shy when it comes to emotions, you have to act first."

"Why, that makes no sense?"

"Why are you asking me, I'm not a boy!"

* * *

"Did you tell her yet Lloyd?" Zelos asked once the two of them were outside.

"Huh?" Lloyd responded.

"Such a bumpkin, did you confess your feelings to Colette yet?" Zelos asked. Lloyd laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "What am I going to do with you?" Zelos asked himself in a sad tone.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it sounds," Lloyd said. "I'm not like you Zelos."

"No, you're not, but that's why I'm going to be so generous and teach you my ways," Zelos replied with a smirk. Lloyd only sighed depressingly. "I bet you enjoyed holding her hand the whole time, didn't you?" Zelos said with a smirk. His smirk only grew larger when he saw the shock on Lloyd's face.

"Come on, lets head back inside, I think I'm going to catch a cold if we stay out here any longer," Zelos whined.

* * *

"Man," Genis grumbled. "How come all the cool stuff happens to Lloyd?" he complained. "He becomes an angel, gets to learn awesome magic," Genis continued to rant.

"Gets chased by both Cruxis and the Desians," Raine added.

"Has to stay away from his friends until he gains control over his abilities," Regal stated.

"Risks losing control and endangering everyone around him," Yuan contributed. "Oh yes, it's great," he said sarcastically.

"Well, when you put it that way," Genis mumbled.

"As much as he tries to hide it, he hates having to leave, he hates being hunted, and he hates not knowing anything about himself," Kratos said. "The best we can do is give him advice and help spur him forward.

* * *

Later on, as everyone was settled down by the large fire, the group slowly began to disappear into their rooms.

Lloyd and Colette lay snuggled together under a large blanket on one of the couches while Yuan and Kratos sat at different chairs. Kratos stared into the fire, while Yuan was reading a book.

"Lloyd?" Colette said softly as she remembered what Sheena said to her. '_Boy's are shy with their emotions, you have to confess first,_ she remembered.

"Yeah, what's up?" Lloyd replied. He turned his head towards the blonde he was snuggled up with.

"Lloyd, I… I…," she tried to say but her voice kept failing her.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked. "Is something wrong?" he suddenly went alert, looking at her with worried eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong," Colette shook his worry off. "I just wanted to say that," she started. Lloyd's eyes lit up with hope and anxiety. '_I love you,'_ her thoughts spoke, but her voice was on a different thought. "That I think… you're… really warm," she said clumsily, her face was completely red, so she hid it in the blanket..

"Oh, uh, thanks," Lloyd said awkwardly. His eyes drooped disappointedly.

Colette, feeling the awkwardness of their conversation shifted uncomfortably. "I think I'm going to go to bed now," she said as she uncurled herself from under the blanket.

"Alright," Lloyd said dejectedly as she stood up. "Good night Colette," he said as he watched her straighten out her dress before heading down the hall to her room that she was sharing with the rest of the girls.

After she changed into her night gown, Colette lay on her bed, looking out the window. Her angelic eyes helped her see the falling snow sparkling in the moonlight in great detail. "You're really warm?" she mocked herself. "I'm so pathetic!" she whined as she dug her face into her pillow. '_That was probably my best chance to confess,' _the angel thought to herself.

With a great sigh, Colette rolled over and stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Lloyd, I suggest you get some sleep as well. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning," Kratos instructed.

Lloyd, having felt depressed, agreed with much reluctance and sudden hostility. "Yeah yeah, whatever _dad_," Lloyd said in a mocking tone as he walked down the hall.

Yuan glanced over to his side, and saw just how pale Kratos's face had become. "He was just kidding Kratos," Yuan spoke quietly.

"I know, but still," Kratos replied.

"He'll find out eventually."

"Uh," Kratos sighed. "I'll take the first night shift."

"Alright, have it your way," Yuan sighed.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't updated anything in a while...**

**hope you like chapter 15, im all ears for all feedback, so don't be shy!**

**Comments, questions, etc. ALL WELCOME!**


	16. Goodbye

_**Chapter 16**_

**Goodbye**

For Lloyd, rest didn't come easy, his thoughts kept returning to the previous night. '_I think… you're… really warm,' _Colette's words kept replaying over and over in his head. He was ensnared by her words, trying to find out what she really wanted to say. Likewise with Colette, she was scarce. Even after falling asleep, she kept waking up in the middle of the night and had problems falling back asleep.

In the morning, when the group slowly regrouped around the breakfast table, Lloyd seemed… lost for a lack of better terms, whilst Colette looked like she crawled out of bed with no attempt to fix her tangled, messy hair.

"Good morning?" Genis half spoke, half asked as his two best friends sat down at the table next to him. The two young angels sat apart from each other, with Genis in between them. A few curious glances were exchanged between a few members of the group.

Once the innkeeper brought trays of food out from the kitchen, the group indulged themselves in breakfast. Once Lloyd had managed to intake a few mouthfuls Yuan spoke up. "All packed Lloyd? We have a long journey ahead of us," he said. Lloyd looked up from his plate to the blue haired seraph and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all packed," the boy said sadly. From the other side of Genis, Colette drooped even more.

"Do you guys have to leave so early?" Sheena asked, seeing Colette's expression. '_Something happened,' _she said to herself. Judging by the situation, it seemed that Colette must have tried to confess, and bailed out at the last minute. Everyone at the table knew Lloyd wouldn't turn her down so it was obvious that if she tried to confess, she couldn't do it.

"You know, it's still really cold out there," Zelos spoke up.

"But it is bearable, a little discomfort is to be expected in any journey," Kratos spoke up. "Besides, we've already wasted enough time here as it is."

Yuan nodded before added to the argument. "We're leaving right after breakfast, we'll send for you when the time is right. Until then, continue to form pacts with the summon spirits on this side."

"I'm going with you," Colette finally spoke. She lifted her head, causing her blonde bangs that had fallen over her face to fall back. He sapphire blue eyes gleamed with determination. "Where ever Lloyd is going, I'm going!"

"No," Yuan said sternly.

"Why not, I'm an angel too; you guys turned me into one!" Colette argued her voice rising a little bit.

"No," Kratos said, straining the word.

"I can help! I can teach Lloyd how be an angel as well!" Colette continued desperately.

Raine, seeing that the seraphim were persistent on barring Colette from traveling with them tried to find a logical reason. "So then, Cruxis is not the only reason Colette cannot go, isn't it?"

Yuan nodded, but otherwise gave no reply. Instead it was Lloyd who spoke up. "As much as I miss you guys and want to travel with you again, I can't. I mean, I destroyed my swords in an accident with the simplest of spells, I don't even want to think about what could happen if it were something more serious," Lloyd said depressingly.

At hearing Lloyd's words, Colette's expression softened, and she lowered her hands from her chest. "Lloyd," she called quietly.

Regal studied the whole scene. "There's something else," he said quietly, so that only Raine could hear him. Unfortunately, all four of the angels could as well.

The two seraphim kept their stone cold composure, as Lloyd tried to keep his, but he only succeeded in clenching his jaw even tighter, clenching one of his fists and show a fearful look in his eyes. Colette worriedly shifted her gaze from Lloyd to the large blue haired man studying the brunette angel closely. "Lloyd?" she asked.

Without a word Lloyd rose from his seat and walked out of the inn. "Lloyd!" Colette called after him, but Botta, who had been leaning against the wall nearby the door, stuck his arm out stopping her path. When the girl looked at him, he simply shook his head, to which Colette huffed and shoved his hand out of her way before following her friend out the door.

Once the two teenagers went outside, Regal turned to the two seraphs. "So then, what's the real reason why Colette cannot travel with you?" he asked.

"Lloyd's abilities are directly tied to his emotions, likewise, I'm afraid that so long as she is with him, his transformation will only hasten," Yuan spoke.

"But I thought Lloyd already finished his transformation," Genis spoke up curiously. Kratos shook his head.

"Normally he would have, but due to the seal on his exsphere it is proceeding slowly so that his body may adapt to it. But his feelings for her are too strong, if the process speeds up, his body won't be able to take it. That's why we interfered and insisted that Lloyd come with us," Kratos spoke.

"That makes sense, but why would Lloyd have to leave with just the two of you?" Presea asked. "Technically, you two are still a part of Cruxis, and their goal is the capture of both Lloyd and Colette. What makes him any safer with the two of you?"

"Yggrassil could send legion after legion of his angel warriors after us, but in the end he needs both Lloyd and Kratos alive," Yuan spoke. "So long as we are willing to fight to the death, Yggrassil wouldn't dare come after us. Protecting one kid is hard enough, two? Well that's just pushing it."

"Alright, I have a couple more questions, but this one has been on my mind for a while," Raine spoke, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kratos, why did you name Lloyd Lloyden?"

Kratos's face paled, while Yuan openly snickered. "What are you talking about?" Kratos asked, trying to act confused.

"Lloyden, in the angelic language means _rebirth_, or _revival_, depending on which side you look at it from. Why that name, did you know this sort of situation was going to happen?" Raine asked.

"First off, what are you talking about, I'm not the one who named him, among angels it is the mother who names the child," Kratos answered. "Second why would I have anything to do with his name?"

"Spit it out already!" Zelos exclaimed. "You're his dad aren't you?" the chosen pressed.

Realeasing a heavy sigh, Kratos answered. "Yes, Lloyden Aruion is my son, but that fact never leaves this room, understand?" The other members of the group nodded in understanding.

"So then, wouldn't you also be putting Lloyd at risk, being well, his dad and all?" Sheena asked.

"So long as he does not know, then he is fine," Kratos answered.

"I guess in this case ignorance is truly bliss," Botta joked from his post.

'_Atta girl! Colette was right,'_ Raine said to herself. A prideful smile graced her lips. "Now then, my next question, you said among angels it is customary for the mothers to name the child, are suggesting that Lloyd's mother is an angel?"

"No, as far as my knowledge goes, Anna was never an angel," Kratos spoke. "She just insisted that being surrounded by "angels" meant that she had to abide by their ancient customs."

"Then how is-"Genis began.

"The mystery baffles us as well," Yuan spoke. "We do not know how it is that Lloyd was born an angel."

"Could angel toxicosis become hereditary?" Presea asked.

"It is possible, but unlikely. The angel transformation alters only the mana, not the DNA of the subject," Yuan explained. "The only ones that alter the DNA are the Chosen of Mana crystals, such as the one located around Colette's neck. The "soulless" state is merely the final transformation in which the subject's body is changed to be able to be as close to the same as a natural born angel like Lloyd, but even then they are still greatly different."

"So then, Lloyd's mom could have been a Chosen?" Sheena asked.

"No, Yggrassil would have destroyed the child, and Kratos along with it if that were the case," Yuan spoke.

"Hmm, I wonder," Raine said as she thought to herself. The others turned to her with curious glances. "Oh, it's noting, don't mind me."

* * *

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out as she saw the brunette leaning up against the railing near the church. She rushed over to his side, standing just inches away from him, looking at the expanded view of the city from her spot.

Lloyd made no reply as he continued to look off in the distance, his eyes glassed over as if he were lost in thoughts. Colette shifted her gaze to one of his hands, standing out brightly in the snow, and took it in her own. With a jolt Lloyd jumped and turned to look at her as if he just then realized her presence.

Colette beamed happily at him, to which he tried to return. "Lloyd, what's wrong?" She asked him, as she lowered her smile and watched him with concerned eyes.

"N-nothing," Lloyd said quietly as he turned his gaze from her. The slightest trace of a frown appeared on the blonde's face before she removed it.

"Lloyd, please, you know you can tell me anything," Colette replied. She wrapped both her hands around his and gave him a pleading look.

With a sigh, Lloyd turned to face her. "I'm scared," he said in a fragile voice. "I'm scared of what might happen, I mean, I still can't even believe this is happening." Lloyd tugged gently on his arm so that Colette would release it. Using his now free hand, he tugged the glove off of his exsphere. Colette studied the gem, and the seal around it. The ocean blue gem had a very faint glow, barely noticeable except to trained angel eyes. The circular seal surrounding the gem had darkened in color from a bright crimson red to a more dull taint. "They say that eventually this stupid thing will disappear, but until then I'm dangerous to everyone around me."

"Lloyd," Colette tried to say.

"But I'll be damned if I put everyone in danger!" Lloyd yelled as he punched the railing in frustration. "I can't take this, everyone is expecting so much of me, but, I just want to be me, not some symbolic figurehead or something."

"Lloyd, even now that you've become an angel," Colette started softly, catching his attention with soft eyes and a loving smile. "You are still you, and you always will be, remember?" she added.

Lloyd blushed before passing it off with a fake cough. "Yeah, you're right I'm sorry," he said.

"Come on, now you're starting to sound like me," she said playfully as she nudged him in the shoulder. The two shared a quick laugh before turning their attention to the view in front of them.

"Thanks," Lloyd suddenly spoke, causing Colette to give him a curious glance. "You've been there for throughout this entire ordeal, and well, it means more to me than you can even imagine."

With another soft smile, Colette took Lloyd's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "You dork, I'm always here for you, and you know what," she spoke, her every word weighting down the brunette's mind. Colette closed her eyes for a second before turning to face Lloyd who had turned to see her. "I always will be here for you," she said as she opened her eyes, glimmering with affection and warmth. She placed her other hand on top of his and began to trace on top of it.

With a smile, a thought crossed her mind. As she continued to trace on his hand, she began to formulate a sentence out of it. Using the ancient angelic language she wrote her words without fear of rejection. "_I love you,"_ she wrote.

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked. Colette only smiled back. She realized that his advancement in learning the holy language of the angels had not progressed to the point where he would recognize what she wrote, but at the same time she could honestly say that she confessed.

"Come on Lloyd, the others are probably worried about us," She said instead. Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Nice you there," she added playfully before letting her wings flow freely from her back. Without a word she took off towards the inn.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Lloyd protested playfully before letting his own wings flow into existence and followed after the blond angel.

Colette only giggled at him. Of course she would let him win, but she thought the idea would help relieve some of the tension between them.

* * *

An hour or so later, the two groups stood apart from each other near Flanior's exit. "If you continue to the east along the cliff face, you will find the temple of ice, where Celcius reigns," Kratos spoke.

"Then again, if they just flew it would be much easier, the snow storms seemed to have lightened up for now, so you might get a head start," Yuan added.

"We'll take your advice into consideration," Presea said.

"Take care Lloyd, don't over exert yourself," Regal spoke. Lloyd nodded.

"I won't," he assured them.

"Lloyd, when we see you next time, we gatta see whose magic is better!" Genis challenged with a grin.

"Yeah, you're on!" Lloyd accepted the challenge.

"Hey bud, you take care of yourself," Zelos said as he half paid attention to the two groups. "Don't let these two old bats suck you dry."

"Um, ok?" Lloyd responded in a more confused manner as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry about us Lloyd, we'll be fine, you just stay safe," Sheena said, trying to hide her un-eagerness to part with a "tough guy" act.

With a chuckle Lloyd raised his thumb. "Alright!"

"Make sure you pay attention during your studies, I expect a full report of your understanding of the ancient language," Raine spoke in her usual authorative voice.

"Homework? Seriously?" Lloyd pouted.

"Lloyd?" a soft voice spoke, causing him to raise his head. Just shortly after lifting his head, he caught a flash of gold in his vision as Colette fell into his arms. "_I love you," _she spoke in the angelic language as she gripped the boy tighter, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Zelos's attention was centered on the two angels once he heard the blond speak those words. A smirk played across his face as the two eventually parted, and the two groups headed off in different directions.

* * *

**Well, after a rediculous amount of time procrastinating and being busy with college stuff, I finally updated this story! XD**

**so feel free to tell me what you think of it, I don't bite.**

**Thanks! R&R**


	17. Zero Degrees Celsius

_**Chapter 17**_

**Zero Degrees Celsius**

For a while now, the only sounds herd were the howling of the wind and the crunch of snow and ice. The entire trip leading away from Flanior was unbearable to Colette. The piercing cold, the never ending desert of snow, the raging snow storms that popped up the moment they left town, and of course Lloyd's departure. It was almost too much for her. The only thing that kept her going was the fiery belief that she would see Lloyd again. The fire burned in her with such a ferocious manner that it burned all of the snow in her path, but her eagerness to reunite with her beloved angel seemed to make time stop for her. Minutes felt like hours, hours like days…

They had been traveling across the winter desert of Flanior for almost three days now. The only thing that kept them warm were the thick cloaks they covered themselves in along with the roaring infernos that Genis created occasionally as the group decided to take breaks. Had the snow storms not resumed, the group would have just flown to Celsius's temple, but instead they were forced to travel along the massive cliff way that separated the tundra zone from the rest of Tethe'alla.

The group found that traveling with their thick Flanoirian cloaks, as well as being bundled up in their own blankets did almost nothing to spot the freezing cold wind as they traveled. In the end, some decided to wrap themselves up together in the blankets. Genis and Raine traveled together in their blankets behind Botta who preferred to keep to his self at the head of the group. Presea, claiming that the cold wasn't that bad decided to travel without a "cuddle buddy," as Zelos put it, as well. Zelos and Regal both shared a blanket, even though Regal had been a gentleman and offered his blanket to one of the girls first. Zelos' complaining however would not cease until he could cuddle with someone. Sheena quickly paired up with Colette, the later whom was grateful for the summoner's extra warmth. Noishe as well, the Arshis had proven to be an invaluable companion to the blond angel in the absence of Lloyd. Even then, the large dog like creature was walking close to the girl, close enough for her to be able to feel his warm fur through her blanket without even using her hands.

One positive thing, Colette realized about being able to control her angelic powers with the key crest Lloyd had made her for her birthday, was that she could tune out to the cold, at least for a little while. What really bugged the blonde more than the wind was her hair. It just kept _freezing!_ The others were having the same problem, but her hair was just so long, and when it froze together it just felt so _irritating!_ Zelos stopped complaining about it and just stuck his long red hair inside his blanket after Sheena offered to cut it off just to get him to shut up. Colette would have also tucked her long blond hair into her blanket, but she was sharing with the ninja, and it would be unfair to the elder girl if Colette needed more space for her hair. Besides, it would eventually thaw out, right?

Colette would also occasionally make glances back towards the direction of Flanior. Even though she knew with all of her heart that she would see Lloyd again, it still hurt to be so far away…

"Colette? Are you alright?" Sheena asked the squirming Chosen wrapped up with her.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm sorry," Colette said sadly as she turned back towards the direction they were traveling.

"Don't worry, Lloyd will be fine," Sheena said, trying to comfort her sister-like companion. "He has Kratos and Yuan with him after all."

"Yes, I know, but still… It's hard, not knowing where he is, or how he's doing, or if-." Sheena placed a comforting hand on Colette's shoulder.

"Don't worry Colette, It'll give you wrinkles," Sheena said with a smile. Colette gave the summoner a small smile before nodding, even though she still had the gaping hole in her heart tearing her apart slowly.

"Sis," Genis spoke up. "A-are we t-there yet? This p-place is f-freezing!" he asked, his shivering causing him to stutter.

"I don't know Genis," Raine answered calmly, despite her obvious displeasure being in the cold for so long. "Botta? How much longer do you think it will take us to reach the temple?" she asked the Renegade second-in-command.

The brown haired half-elf turned to face the rest of the group. The ice in his hair and beard, as well as the snow gave his hair a shinier, whitish look instead of brown. "At this rate, I would assume just a few hours, but the sun is close to setting," Botta said.

The group had already learned how cold the icy desert was at night the hard way. Usually, when night would come, the group would hug closer to the cliff wall and use Genis's magic to carve a cave out of the massive stone wall. Then Both Genis and Zelos would combine their skills to provide enough fires to keep the group from freezing, but then it was still cold.

"Then we should probably begin setting up camp, and hope for better weather tomorrow," Regal suggested.

"Yes, continuing forward right now would only cause us more harm than good," Presea added. With the quick agreement throughout the group, they quickly located the rocky wall.

* * *

_**"Grave!" **_Genis shouted as he used his magical energy to cause the earth underneath the snow, and along the wall to form a well sized cave. The cave was formed by overlapping slabs of razor sharp rocks, all pointing towards the sky, giving the cave a sort of tent like appearance. As the group of travelers entered the make shift cave, the stone entrance was sealed behind them with a few more slabs that tore from the group. The gaps in the top of the cave tent were made by layered breaks in rocks to allow light, air, and smoke to pass through freely, but did not allow and great number of snow in or a lot of heat to escape.

The next step was left to Zelos. "Alright my lovely hunnies sit back and let the great Zelos Wilder work his magic. "_**Stone Blast!**_" he cast, causing several groups of rocks to rise up from all over the camp in a large circular shape, the largest group in the center. With a flick of his wrist, Zelos sent all of the rocks flying towards the far back of the cave, crashing harmlessly in the much stronger stone walls. This left at least a dozen small wholes surrounding the travelers in a large circle, and another, larger hole in the center.

The third step belonged to Botta as he already went around the camp, placing the wood that he packed in his wing pack in all of the holes. "Geez, do you have enough logs to build a house or something in there?" Zelos asked as he watched the half-elf work.

"Actually, yes, it never hurts to be prepared," Botta simply replied as he finished. He stepped back towards the rest of the group placing his wing pack back into one of the pockets under his cloak.

Both Genis and Zelos stepped forward and cast at the same time, "_**Spiral Flare!" **_ Two twin columns of spinning fire raced around the camp site, lighting all of the fire pits and warming the air up a bit. As the fires roared to life the racing flares died out. The members of the group began shedding their blankets, cloaks and boots and setting them near the fires so that they would dry quicker.

Colette also took off her stockings and placed them next to the fires as well. She had an embarrassed blush on her face as she reached underneath her dress to take them off, but once she had set her clothes to dry she moved over to where Noishe had settled by a fire and lay against his warm fur. She curled her legs against her sides, so she could keep her now exposed legs hidden from the other group members, particularly Zelos. It wasn't that she didn't trust them; she just felt a little uncomfortable being so exposed.

Raine approached the blond and hander a spare dry blanket, which the blond teen accepted with a bright smile. "Thank you Professor!" she chirped. Raine simply returned the smile before going to the other members of the group, continuing to distribute blankets. Colette took the blanket that was given to her and wrapped it around her legs, as if it were an extension to her dress.

After settling into the warm fur of Noishe, Colette concentrated on letting her hair thaw out. It had frozen together in clumps, irritating her back as she moved. By the time she finished thawing out her Hair; Sheena had decided to join her in snuggling up to the warm Arshis and offered to brush the blonds' hair.

"You sure you're alright?" Sheena asked. "You've really been down in the dumps, and dead silent too, I was starting to worry if you lost your heart and soul again."

Colette gave a weak smile to the ninja, even though she couldn't see it. "No, I'm still me, I just miss him," Colette replied as she gripped the feather that she had managed to attack to the key crest Lloyd made her. She hid the feather on the pendant, and stuffed it under her dress so she would not lose it. "I can't help but feel like it's partially my fault though."

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Sheena asked as she continued to straighten the long blond hair. "How is any of this your fault?"

"Well, every time I ask to go with Lloyd, Mr. Kratos and Mr. Yuan always glare at me and refuse me coldly, like I'm the one to blame," the blond replied, trying her best to keep her head from being pulled back by the summoner's strong strokes. "It's like it's my fault this is happening, like my Cruxis Crystal is affecting him, even though I know it's not!"

With a sigh Sheena gave the blond a good look over. "You need to relax, take a load off! Your constant worrying is starting to worry me," the older girl spoke, but still flashed a bright smile.

"I'm sorry Sheena," Colette apologized, and then gave a small smile. "I'll try and relax."

"Atta' girl!" Sheena praised, causing Colette to giggle a little. When the summoner announced she finished with the blonde's hair, Colette took the brush and motioned for Sheena to turn around.

"Your turn," she simply stated. Later, she rose and gathered both of their dinner plates, as well as Noishe's bowl and returned to her small little spot next to the shinobi and dog-like creature.

* * *

After dinner, everyone had decided to go to sleep; many curled up close to a fire, but not dangerously close. Only Botta, Raine and Regal remained awake for a little while longer. "What is going on in Sylvarant that the Renegades are not telling us?" Regal asked out of the blue. Botta looked up to face Regal, and gave him a puzzled look.

"The level of mana in Sylvarant is almost at its limit. If the situation does not change, then the entire world will be dead within a decade," Botta said. Raine looked startled but then recomposed herself.

"And Lloyd plays a part in this how?" the professor asked.

"Lloyd's Journey of Salvation is primarily for trying to buy Sylvarant more time," Botta replied.

"Journey of Salvation? " Regal asked.

"Yes, Lloyd will replenish the mana in places where it is most scarce," Botta explained. The two questioning looks made him continue. "look at it this way, if Lloyd can channel his mana into focal points of the world, say the seals for example, then he could sustain the world for at least a few more years."

"That's suicide, providing mana for Sylvarant is too much for any one person. The stress would tear him apart," Regal stated.

"That problem has already been solved; both Lord Kratos and Lord Yuan will be there to stop him if he grows too weak. They will rest until they can continue on the journey," Botta spoke. "It's a desperate plan, but brilliant in its own sense. This way not only will Lloyd be able to keep his mana signature low enough to avoid Cruxis' gaze, but it will also allow him to better hide in the world."

"And we can't go with him because?" Raine asked.

"Well, there are… complications in Sylvarant right now, and if the Chosen were to show up…" Botta started.

"I see," Raine interrupted. "Colette has disappeared and the Desians are still around, they will think that she has failed."

"Exactly, Sylvarant has been declining for eight hundred years. No one really knows what will happen when the Chosen ritual is complete," Botta said.

"And Lloyd is planning on using this to his advantage?" Regal mused to himself. "Yes, that would be convenient. If the Chosen were to succeed, and no one knew how the world would be regenerated, it would be easy to convince everyone by simply letting his own mana flow into the world, but…"

"That brings up conflicts for when Colette would suddenly re-appear," Raine spoke. "The Chosen is supposed to die, as the world's sacrifice, as inscribed on all of the scriptures left behind by Cruxis. People will wonder why she is still alive," Raine said as she shifted her gave to the sleeping blond cuddled up with the large dog like creature; Sheena snuggled up next to her. The blond, facing towards the adults, looked as if she were clutching something for dear life, even as she slept.

"We should get some sleep as well," Regal suggested. The other two nodded in agreement before wandering over to find their own spots to sleep near one of the many fires.

* * *

"_**Stone Blast!**_" Genis cast, his spell causing the rocky entrance to their cave to explode, revealing an immense sea of snow and ice. The sun's reflection off of the snow temporarily blinded the entire group as they were introduced to the morning outside. Colette, with her angelic eyes got the worst of it, but was also the first to recover.

With breakfast already eaten, and everybody all packed up, the group continued on their way towards the Temple of Ice. Within just a few hours, the sun was settled just above their heads, and a large structure like formation appeared on the horizon.

"There it is, the Temple of Ice," Botta said to the group.

"Finally!" Zelos exclaimed. "No more trudging through the snow!"

"Zelos, I have to agree with you on that one," Sheena said with an exasperated sigh.

"We should remain on our guard," Regal spoke. "If we begin to relax too early, then Celsius will prove to be more than a match."

A few members of the group gave slight groans of protest, but listened to the Lezerano President regardless. As they approached the temple, they pasted the remains of what could have once been a magnificent entrance, a causeway covered by a large stone ceiling, held up by stone pillars. However, all the remained of it now was just the remnants of the pillars. A cut in the wall, just large enough to fit four or five people at a time provided an entrance. A fair distance above it gave way to another walk way seemingly carved out of the cliff wall itself. Noishe curled himself up by the entrance, patiently waiting for them to conclude their business here.

They entered the temple, expecting it to be warmer inside than it was outside. However, they were greatly mistaken, a powerful gust shot past them as they passed through the entrance, nearly taking the blankets off of them. The inside of the temple was even colder than the outside, despite the torches of blue fire lining the interior of the cave. The cave itself was very large, and open spaced. A large lake took up most of the space, with a causeway above it. The causeway, they figured, led to the portion they saw outside, however getting to it would be a hassle as the lake seemed to have formed over all of the walkways inside except for near the entrance where they stood. Across from the lake was a sealed door.

"This could be a problem," Botta said.

"What? The lake?" Genis asked.

"No," Raine answered. "The door," she added as she pointed. "I assume that it is sealed due to Tethe'alla's continuing prosperity."

"Let's take a look around and see if we can find a way to open it," Regal suggested.

"But, the water…," Genis started.

"Undine!" Sheena summoned. As soon as the name was called, a portion of the water in the lake rose and gave form to Undine, the summon spirit of water. Undine wore an elegant dress, and had long magenta hair, and deep magenta eyes. Her skin was a pale blue, and her ears resembled fins. A thin flow of water flowed around her figure.

"Yes?" Undine asked in a soft voice. "Why have you summoned me?" she asked.

"Undine," Sheena started as she stepped forward. "Can you allow us to cross this lake?" she asked. Undine turned around and faced the lake. The spirit closed her eyes as if concentrating on something. After a short period of time, she turned back to face her summoner.

"I am sorry, but I cannot control these waters, they answer only to Celsius," Undine spoke.

"What!" Genis exclaimed. "But you're the summon spirit of water, queen of the seas!"

"All spirits protect their temples with a test of will," Undine spoke. "This lake is part of Celsius's test. You must cross it without my aid."

"I see, thank you Undine, you may go now," Sheena replied. Undine nodded her head in respect to her summoner.

"Good luck," the spirit said as it faded away.

"Ok, what's plan B?" Zelos asked. Suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard off to the side of the group. The noise startled everyone causing them to jump, but when they turned to see the source they saw Presea swing her massive axe at a chunk of ice, cleaving a large portion of it. The ice hit the water, and to everyone's amazement took the form of a small boat.

"P-Presea that was amazing!" Genis stuttered, his cheeks becoming rosy. "We can cross the lake now!"

"No," Presea said calmly. "This boat is too small for all of us, I think only one person may go at a time."

"Yes, it would seem that way, so who should go?" Raine asked. Although she seemed to already have an answer as she turned to her prospect.

"Yes, who indeed?" Botta asked as he turned towards the same person.

"W-why are you guys looking at me like that?" Sheena asked nervously.

"Who better to go, than the potential summoner?" Raine stated. "This is Celsius's test, it's only right that you take it."

"But I have to go by myself?" Sheena asked, slightly scared.

"Don't worry Sheena! I'll go with you!" Colette offered. Sheena accepted the angel's assistance thankfully. "Wish us luck!" Colette said with a smile and a wave as Sheena climbed into the boat as it set sail on its own, Colette flying next to it with her pink luminescent wings.

The ice boat turned from the direction of the door, and now sat in the middle of the lake. "What now?" Sheena asked as the boat came to a dead stop. The summoner looked around, above her, as well as around her.

"Sheena! Look!" Colette exclaimed as she pointed into the water. When Sheena turned to look, she saw what the angel saw. In just underneath the boat was a small island resting just below the water. On it rested a small ice sphere with a bright glow in it. Colette was about to reach into the water to retrieve the sphere, but Sheena stopped her.

"If this is the test, then I have to get it," the ninja said softly. Colette hesitantly nodded, and floated a few feet back. Sheena braced herself before slipping her hand beneath the water to the ice. The water was colder than she could have possibly imagined. It was impossible cold, colder than the nights they spent out in the tundra wasteland.

With extreme persistence and determination, Sheena managed to keep herself from yanking her hand out of the water and instead reached for the ice, which was even colder than the water if that was possible, and pulled it to the surface. The small ice ball weighed a ton to the summoner, and its weight nearly caused her to fall from the cold ice boat. Thankfully, once the sphere was out of the water, it was almost weightless.

The boat suddenly began moving again, until it reached the far shore. Once she hit land, Sheena was rejoined by Colette and the two shifted their gazes from the sphere to the door. There didn't seem to be any reaction, causing the summoner to cast her eyes downward in defeat.

"I guess we didn't need this thing anyway," she said as she tossed the sphere backed towards the water. What shocked the two of them however, was that instead of sinking beneath the water the sphere shattered like glass. Whatever object was incased in the ice caused the water that came into contact with it to freeze instantly.

Within a matter of seconds, the entire lake was frozen over with ice thick and strong enough to provide passage. The rest of the group quickly, but cautiously made their way towards their companions who had went to go and investigate the strange object.

What they saw caused their mouths to go slightly agape. Resting on the ice, surrounded by the remains of the sphere, was a rose made of a darker ice than the rest. The rose gave off a soft shimmer of light that seemed to make the two of them colder by the second. After reaching in her bag for some thick wool gloves, Sheena carefully picked up the rose and carried it back to the door, where the rest of their traveling companions waited for them.

"Sheena, that was excellent!" Raine commended.

"Sheena hunny! You did such a magnificent job, I could just kiss the voluptuous body of yours all-" Zelos was cut off with a punch to the gut. Sheena huffed at the red headed chosen, a faint rosy color hanging on the edges of her cheeks.

"Idiot," she mumbled as she walked past Zelos. "Ok, so… what is this?" she asked the rest of the group.

"I don't know, but it's defiantly pretty!" Colette responded.

"Hey, is that-"Genis started.

"A Celsius' Tear," Botta said. "It's a very rare ice flower that grows only around this temple," he informed. "Be careful not to touch it with your bare skin, or you'll get frost bite in an instant."

"I understand, but what do we do with it now?" the ninja asked.

"Try touching the door with it?" regal suggested.

With a hunch of her shoulder's Sheena figured it was worth a shot, and touched the stone door with the rose head. From the point of the contact, a loud cracking sound came from the door. Numerous cracks appeared in the door, as if it were glass about to shatter. Instead the when the door broke, the fragments turned to snow and fell harmlessly to the ground, revealing a small stairwell leading further into the temple. They decided to wrap the flower up in a thick cloth torn from one of the blankets and placed it in a wing pack.

* * *

The stairs led to a small chamber, with ice pillar lined walls. A seal structure similar to that one's found in the other temples rested near the back of the room. A loud growl is heard causing everyone to jump as a large creature appears from behind the seal. The creature had black fur with a large blue mane and thicker blue fur around its body and on its tail. The creature had deep blue eyes, as deep and dark as the lake they encountered earlier. The large wolf like creature continued to snarl and growl as it approached the travelers.

"Fenrir, that is enough," a high spirited feminine voice said. A small pillar of ice shot out from the ice seal and shattered revealing a pale figure with short dark hair and pale blue eyes stood before them. She wore a dark blue skirt, with a white top. Around her waist was a gold belt with a light blue sash. A light blue hair ornament rested on her head. "Who dares enter my domain?" the figure asked as the large ice wolf padded its way over to its master.

"Celsius, I wish to establish a pact with thee," Sheena spoke.

"A pact?" Celsius asked, intrigued. "Unfortunately, I am bound to a pact with Mithos."

"I ask that thou annulst they pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me," the summoner replied.

With a smirk, Celsius replied. "You did make it this far, you have proved your determination and endurance. Very well, let's see if you can handle my power!" As Celsius charged forward, Fenrir charged as well.

Genis immediately began charging up a spell as his older sister did as well. Sheena charged straight towards Celsius, planning to meet her head on. Colette brandished her wings and glided off to the side to land a distracting blow to wither of the opponents. Regal and Presea both charged the large ice wolf. Both Zelos and Botta followed after Sheena to give the summoner some back up.

Regal jumped up and landed a ferocious kick to the side of Fenrir's head, causing the ice wolf to yelp in surprise as it skid a few yards to the side before it focused on the martial artist. Presea used that time swing her massive axe at one of the wolf's hind legs.

After letting loose a painful howl, Fenrir kicked Presea with his wounded leg, the force of the blow sending her straight into the wall of the chamber. The wolf then leapt and tackled Regal as he was still in the air from his jump, sending him crashing into the wall as well.

"Presea!" Genis shouted with concern filled in his voice. "Reduce these souls to ashes," he cast. "_**Explosion!**_"A large collection of fire spewed from the casting circle surrounding the half elf as it rose up, forming a thin arrow like figure and shot down upon Fenrir.

A massive explosion of fire temporarily distracted everyone as all eyes gathered to see the smoldering crater now made invisible by steam and smoke. A low growl was heard as the ice wolf stepped out from the steam, covered in burns and cuts. From its mouth dripped blood. The wolf cautiously made its way over to Genis, intent on getting revenge.

"_**Photon!**_" Raine shouted as she raised her staff towards the wolf. A sphere of light engulfed the creature, closing in on itself. The sphere then shrank down, inclosing the wolf and ruptured with light energy. Fenrir didn't so much as miss a step.

"Oh, man, this thing is tough," Genis complained as the ice wolf continued to close the distance. Raising his kendama, Genis began charging another spell. "_**Spiral Flare!**_" The swirling bolt of fire collided head on with Fenrir, causing the wolf to temporarily stop as it recoiled from the damage. Steam began to flow from the wolf as its icy fur began to melt. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"_**Angel Feathers!**_" Colette yelled as six of her pink feathers broke off from her wings, forming three Chakrams and flew towards the wolf with alarming speed. The beast howled with pain as the disks sliced at its neck, but it still kept moving. Craning its head to face the blond angel it let loose a roar with a shockwave strong enough to throw the mid fight girl up against the wall with enough force to shatter bone. With a painful cry, Colette slumped to the ground, her Chakrams fell out of her hands, and her eyes closed, she was down and out.

"Colette!" Genis shouted, trying to wake up his friend. No use. Raine ran over to attend to Colette immediately. Fenrir was close to him now, dangerously close. When Genis realized this he went to go back further, but found only the icy wall behind him. With widening eyes, Genis looked into the ferocious, range filled eyes of Fenrir, as it got ready to pounce.

"Genis!" a voice yelled. Genis closed his eyes in fear, bringing his arms up to defend his head in a desperate gesture. He turned his head as he could feel the vibrations in his body from the beast's growls. "_**Beast!**_" Yelled a feminine voice that Genis could distinguish from anyone. Genis's eyes shot open as Fenrir's howls filled his ears; he could believe what he was seeing. Presea stood between him and where the wolf was just moments ago.

Presea's fierce attack sent the wolf flying until it landed in a heap a god dozen yards away. The wolf tried to get back up, but its strength let it as it collapsed on the ground. Turning, Presea faced Genis, her eyes full of worry and her breathing heavy. "Are you alright Genis?" the girl asked as she extended her hand for him.

"Y-yeah, thanks Presea," Genis said, a blush on his cheeks as he took the pink haired girl's hand and rose back up on his feet.

* * *

"Fenrir!" Celsius called out in worry and alarm as she saw her faithful companion get sent airborne. Sheena used this moment of distraction to her advantage and placed an exploding tag on the base of the ice spirit's neck. The explosion sent both combatants away from each other. Sheena recovered with a midair flip allowing her to land gracefully on her feet. A cloud of smoke hid the spirit from view.

Sharp as spears, swift as arrows, chunks of ice came soaring towards the summoner who's quick reaction time allowed her to duck underneath all of the ice shards. Once the last of them passed over head, the smoke cleared and Sheena charged at Celsius again. The two had engaged each other in close combat, Sheena relying on her taijutsu and spell cards while Celsius, her swift and powerful blows and quick ice spells.

Before Sheena reached the spirit, Celsius raised both of her arms, causing two waves of ice to come charging at her. "_**Fireball!**_" Zelos yelled as his quick fire spell intercepted the ice and canceled out both attacks. Sheena jumped over the remnant of the ice and ended her aerial advance with a powerful kick. The spirit failed to block in time and took a direct hit to the chest, causing her to slide back a small distance.

Botta pulled back to the sidelines, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. It was obvious to the half elf that the spirit had been toying with them, or at least until that monstrous dog had been put down. His gaze shifted over to the unconscious angel, even while under Raine's care, the angel did not awake. "This needs to end now," he said to himself as he readied his blade.

The renegade focused his magic on his sword as he charged, infusing it with fire. When he deemed he was close enough, he jumped and with a flip lashed at Celsius and the ground around her. "_**Destruction Field!**_" he said as the fire magic imbedded in his blade was released and exploded on the spirit.

Celsius pulled back a little further. Her gaze now hard and focused, no longer playful. Raising her hands, she froze both Botta and Zelos in ice. "_**Absolute,**_" she said calmly. "Come summoner, let us finish this," Celsius said to Sheena as ice formed in the spirits hand giving her a double bladed ice sword.

Sheena gave a small nod, pulled out a spell charged and focused all of her available mana on it. The two charged at each other a final time. Both of them knew that it would not be power or speed that one this fight,, but timing. As the two combatants closed in on each other Sheena ducked to avoid being sliced in half by Celsius vicious blade. A side step to avoid a kick, and placed the spell card on the spirit's neck.

While Celsius was startled by the summoner's actions, Sheena jumped back and made a hand sign "_**Pyre Seal!"**_ The tag exploded with such force that it actually managed to make Celsius cry out in pain. Heaving, the spirit let the sword fall to the ground, it turning to snow. Celsius disappeared and reappeared next to Fenrir. The ice incasing Zelos and Botta disappeared in a flash of light.

Mana began to flow from the ice spirit as the ice wolf's wounds began to close. Once, healed the large wolf gave Celsius a lick on the cheek to which Celsius smiled. She turned back towards the group, disappeared, and reappeared above her alter.

"I'm impressed, maybe you really can handle my power," Celsius started. "Summoner, make your vow." The other members of the group regrouped with Sheena near the alter, with, the now revived Colette leaning weakly against Raine for support.

With a nod, Sheena approached the alter. "In order to create a world in which everyone can live peacefully without having to sacrifice each other, I ask that thou lend me thine power," Sheena spoke with confidence in her voice. 

"Acknowledged, use my power wisely," Celsius spoke before disappearing in a flash of light blue light. Sheena opened up her palm just in time for a flash of light to appear on it. When the light dimmed, a ring with a beautiful light blue gemstone rested in the palm of her hand.

* * *

**There's the next chapter… X.X that one was long… **

**Anyway, Feedback is always appreciated! R&R**


	18. Land of the Ancients, Heimdall

_**Chapter 18**_

**Land of the Ancients, Heimdall**

Lloyd's progress towards the elven village had improved greatly since learning how to fly. The three angels had been able to cover vast amounts of ground each day. Just three days after separating from his friends at Flanoir, Lloyd found himself at the threshold of the mighty Ymir Forest.

From what Lloyd understood about this age old forest, was that it was planted and grown by the elves when they settled down. The trees were massive, bigger than he could have possibly imagined. The base of each tree was thicker than him, even with his wings spread out to their full length. The ground had lush grass, bushes, flowers and the sort, which amazed the boy considering how little sunlight they must get. Large ponds and rivers flowed freely throughout the forest.

The only signs of any civilization in these woods were the rare bridges linking small islands to others across the vast bodies of water. The trails were so hard to see, they may as well have not existed at all. When the wind blew it sent a cascade of leaves through the air. The sounds of the rustling vegetation were calming, almost as if it were a lullaby aided by the sounds of the birds' songs and the rushing water.

"I could get used to this place," Lloyd spoke, trying to break the eerie silence that followed the two seraphim wherever they went.

"That's good, because we're bound to be stuck here for a while," Yuan said as he led the group into the maze of trees. "The elves will be pleased to see you; I doubt they'll just let you go running off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Yuan replied with a smirk.

Lloyd was about to say something else, but he was cut off before he got the chance. "Quiet, both of you, these woods can be a dangerous place. It would be best not to attract attention to ourselves," Kratos said. With a sigh, Lloyd agreed.

They continued trekking through the forest for hours. With no signs of the elves, Lloyd was beginning to grow frustrated. It was like they were walking in circles. Most of the sunlight was blocked by the tree tops, and the spare amount that got through, mainly over lakes or small patches of land, was not enough to tell the sun's position in the sky.

As an idea popped into Lloyd's head, he let his wings unravel from his back and soared up to the tops of one of the trees. He landed on a branch, and climbed the rest of the way up to the top. When he broke the surface of the leaves, he was momentarily blinded by the suddenly bright light of the sun. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was amazed by his surroundings. On all sides of him was a vast sea of green, the trees stretched as far as his eyes would let him see. The time that they had spent traveling through the woods took them leagues into the green sea of vegetation. After a few moments, Lloyd dived back into the sea of leaves and climbed back down to one of the thicker branches. From there he jumped and let his wings slow his dissent.

Halfway down, something hit his back and sent him crashing into the side of another tree. Whatever hit his back was heavy and sticky. Lloyd tried to break free from it, but his strength failed the task. Using more crude methods Lloyd let his mana out, and burned the substance with his burning light energy. Once free, the angel quickly turned to see what attacked him, and saw a massive spider, twice his size. The arachnid was green with dark brown stripes running in random patterns across its body. Another quick look showed similar spiders everywhere, closing in on them. Trees, ground, they were everywhere. Lloyd jumped off from the tree he was on and hovered in the air, keeping close watch on his surroundings to keep from getting hit by anymore webs.

Both Kratos and Yuan were already fending of spiders on the ground. Deciding that fighting was his best option, Lloyd drew his mana bow and began firing holy arrows at the spiders. Many spiders hit the ground with a satisfying crunch as they were blown off of the branches they were standing on. With a loud screech, one of the spiders lunged at the airborne angel, only to be struck by lightning from the ground. Lloyd dropped to the ground next to Kratos and Yuan, scores of corpses. Many spiders where chopped, others burnt or on their backs with their legs curled.

They fought and fought, magic, blade, and arrow, but there seemed to be no end. For every spider slain, another took its place. They slowly began to lose ground to the monsters. The two seraphim let loose their wings to let their mana flow, increasing their strength and speed. It slowed the spider's advancement even more, but it did not stop them from closing in.

Suddenly a strange voice called out from one of the surrounding trees, and many of the spiders were struck with arrows. The shaft ridden bodies fell from trees, or crumpled on the ground. More arrows continued to fly as humanoid figures clad in strange armor closed in on the three angels surrounding them. The spiders gave up on their prey and crawled back into the shadows from whence they came, leaving no trace of then except for the scores of bodies littering the ground. The warriors in front held spears and formed a sharp impenetrable circle. Behind the spears stood more warriors carrying swords, spells already charging in their off hands, and behind then, surrounding the angels in the innermost circle were archers, scanning for movement in the shadows, ready to fire their arrows with deadly accuracy.

"Come, it is not safe here," One of the figures, the leader Lloyd presumed, spoke. Yuan and Kratos both acknowledged the warrior by sheathing their weapons, and letting their wings disperse. Yuan set his double bladed sword back onto the latch on his back and fixed it in place, while Kratos simply slid his blade back into its case. Lloyd let his mana bow dissolve back into mana particles, as well as fold his wings back into his back.

The warriors escorted the three angels through the forest. After a short while they came across a vast lake, with threes growing through the water and small islands linked together by wooden bridges, surrounded by a large river with a strong current. Once they crossed the first bridge over the river, the warriors relaxed and spread out more, putting away their weapons, acting more as guides than an escort. It was then that Lloyd got a better look at them. All of the warriors wore similar armor; a blue chest plate over a mail hauberk extending to their thighs, their legs protected by greaves made of the same material as the chest plates, helmets covered all of their heads, preventing the boy from seeing their faces. All of the warriors had swords attached to their waists. Some had bows slung across their backs, with quivers filled with arrows on the opposite side of their waist from their swords. The spears looked elegant, the shaft made of a dark wood, laced with silver. The blades at the end curved like a crescent moon. The swords also had a more curved style to them. They weren't like anything Lloyd had ever seen before. Even their bows were different; made of the same dark wood used in the spears, and laced with silver drawn into magnificent patterns across the weapon. They were slung across the figures' backs now.

One of the figures reached up and pulled their helmet off. Long brown hair flowed down the figures back, but before it did Lloyd was able to see the pointed ears. "You're elves aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes we are young fledgling, we have been hoping you would come here, ever since we felt your mana, we've been preparing for your arrival," the elf said. "But it was foolish of you to disturb the trees; everything on that side of the Latheon River belongs to the creatures of the woods. All else on this side is free to us. The pact is ancient beyond belief, back to the times when the servants of the Goddess Martel protected the world from Ratatosk and his servants. The monsters that live on that side hate angels, and have jumped at the chance to kill you, it was lucky that we sensed you and came for you when you entered the forest."

"What?" Lloyd asked; a confused expression on his face.

With a smile the elf replied. "The elder will explain better than I can."

As they continued through the woods, crossing the islands one by one, they came to a large island in the center. A simple picket fence created a perimeter around the area, the only entrance being the gate way in front of them. Two more armored elves stood at the entrance, both carried a spear and a sword. Upon seeing the group they bowed and stepped aside for them to cross.

"Welcome to Heimdall, last refuge of the elves," the elf told them. "The Elder's house is at the top of that hill," he said as he motioned towards a hill near the back of the village. The village had buildings constructed on the ground, but also had many more build into the massive trees, linked together by causeways and bridges.

Many elves, men, women, and children, were walking about the village minding their own business, but when they saw the escort many of them look with amazed looks in their eyes. The elves all wore elegant clothing of all colors and styles. They made the nobles in Tethe'alla look like regular people. Some of them even began to follow the group to the Elder's house. When Lloyd finished looking around, he noticed that they had a large crowd following them. All of them with amazed or happy faces. The further they traveled into the village, the more people joined them.

When they finally reached the Elder's house there was at least one hundred elves with them. All of them were talking amongst themselves with delighted tones. Their voices although indecipherable to Lloyd were pleasant to hear. The Elder stepped out from his house, a simple building, long with three windows, but otherwise ordinary. The Elder had long white hair, wore a simple red robe, and had a staff that looked like it had been pulled straight from a tree branch, yet had all of the elegance as everything else in the village. With a loud, cheerful laugh, the Elder yelled out something in evish that caused all of the elves in front of him to burst in cheer. Then with a dismissive wave, the large company dispersed. The elves went back to their business, leaving the angels be.

"Tathar, you have done well, now please, go and fetch Gelmir, from the Latheon Gorge," the Elder spoke to the elf Lloyd had talked with. Tathar bowed his head in respect to the elder before leaving his company and rand off faster than Lloyd thought possible, especially with his armor. "The rest of you are dismissed, go now, and spread this wonderful news to your families!" he said with a happy smile on his face. The rest of the elven warriors saluted, hammering their right fists against their chests, and bowing to the Elder. They then left for their respective homes.

Now alone with Kratos, Yuan, and Lloyd, the Elder approached the group. "Yuan, Kratos, it has been some time since we've last met, and as always, you haven't changed a bit," he said.

"The same could be said to you Elder," Yuan replied as he bowed in respect.

"Kratos, how have you been?" the elder asked. Kratos only replied with an amused huff. "Thought as much," the elf continued with humor in his voice. He then turned to Lloyd. "Now then lad, I fear we have not met, I am the elder of Heimdall."

"My name is Lloyd," Lloyd said as he held out his hand. The Elder eagerly took the hand and shook it.

"Lloyden? That's a very interesting name," the Elder continued.

"Why is that?" Lloyd asked. The Elder only chuckled.

"Don't worry my friend, all will be explained once Gelmir arrives," the Elder replied.

"How is the old story teller anyway?" Yuan asked.

"As well as any of us here, perhaps better even."

"I believe Lloyd had a request to ask of you," Kratos finally spoke, getting the Elder's attention.

"Oh yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I was hoping someone here would be able to repair my swords, my dad made them, and they are very valuable to me." Lloyd held out the twin swords that he unlatched from his belt.

"These are of dwarven works, very interesting, you said your father made these?" The Elder asked as he inspected the swords.

"Yes sir, my dad, Dirk, that is, made these for me when I left to help Colette, they've proven to be an invaluable gift, and are as much a part of me as my arms and legs," Lloyd replied. "Can you repair them?"

"We can do more than just repair them, we can improve them, but they won't be the same, is that alright?"

"That's great!" Lloyd said with a goofy grin. Kratos couldn't help but give a small chuckle. The Elder invited them into the house and offered them a place to sit, he brought out a juice Lloyd had never seen before as well as a plate of berries that were just as strange.

"This is a juice made from Ymir berries, they grow on the trees surrounding the village," the elder said pointing towards the jug of juice. "These here are Kirima and Amango berries found to the east of here along the Latheon Gorge. These berries are native only to this area and can survive nowhere else. Go ahead and help yourself!"

A knock sounded from the door. "Come in!" the elder stated. The sound of a door opening reached Lloyd's ears, quickly followed by the door's close. Tathar entered the room along with another elf. He looked younger compared to the elder. He wore a black robe, most of his face covered by the hood. His hands were clasped inside of the large sleeves. "Ah! Gelmir! Welcome, make yourself at home!" the Elder said as he ushered Gelmir into the same room as Lloyd. Picking up the broken swords, the Elder turned towards Tathar. "Run these over to the smith for repairs

"Thank you Elder," Gelmir said, his voice smooth but strong, like a flowing river. He turned to address the group of travelers. "Hello, I am Gelmir, the village's lore keeper."

"Hello, I'm Lloyd," Lloyd introduced himself while the two seraphim merely acknowledged his presence.

"Lloyden? A peculiar name, perhaps it fits though," Gelmir mumbled to himself.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? What's so weird about my name?" Lloyd asked rising to his feet.

"Lloyden ultimately means _salvation _in the ancient angelic language. Human scholars, namely priests believe it means _rebirth _or _revival_, but those are merely stepping stones for the true nature of the name," Gelmir answered. "It's time you learned of your heritage, as an Angel of Martel."

Lloyd sat back down in his chair, a perplexed, curious look on his face. Salvation? That was his namesake? He just didn't understand. _'What heritage?'_ he thought to himself.

"Long ago, before elves, dwarves, or humans walked the surface of these lands, there was but just the Goddess Martel and the Demon King Ratatosk, as well as their servants. Together they shaped this world and brought life to it. The first life given was the World Tree, the Giant Kharlan Tree, whose purpose was to provide life for the entire planet. Ratatosk wanted to control the life of the world for his own servants, as well as his own purposes so he sent his Centurions to form pacts with monsters he formed from the elements, creating a massive army in a matter of moments. At the head of his army were his knights, the Knights of Ratatosk. They were infused with enormous power; and almost all of them the desire for bloodshed," Gelmir spoke.

"Sensing the danger, The Goddess Martel sent forth her own servants, the angels, to try and buy time for her hide the Kharlan Tree. At that point, the elves arrived on the comet of Derris Kharlan. Sensing the turmoil, the elves quickly formed an alliance with the Martel, and joined her angels in the battles. For centuries battles were fought, and many died. Angels and "demons" as the knights were quickly labeled fought bitterly and often to the death. The elves did not stand a chance against the unstoppable armies of Ratatosk."

"Just when all hope seemed lost, the tide of the war changed, and Ratatosk suffered loss after loss, how it happened we do not know, for many of the historical records were destroyed. We do however, know that at this time, the dwarves came from the mountains and aided the angels as well. Perhaps it was this that changed the balance, but none can be sure. Many scores of lives were lost, but each time, in every battle it can down to the angels and the demons, a desperate struggle for the life of the world. In the end, the Knights were beaten, forced back into the Guningagap, and sealed there within. Thanking the brave warriors that fought alongside her angels, the Goddess herself blessed us, granting us longevity as well as a remarkable ability to use magic and strength. This village, where we first descended to this world has always been protected by the Goddess's protection; no monsters can pass the Latheon River. The dwarves were rewarded as well, they too received the gift of long life, but they preferred their artistry over all else, and so they were granted the great skills that they use to this very day," Gelmir continued with his story.

"Once the first Kharlan war ended, the Goddess created the Summon Spirits to help regulate and disperse the mana given from the great tree all across the planet. The angels rebuilt the world from the damage they felt responsible for. Always serving the will of their Lady, never once turning away from someone who needed help, that was what the angels were known for. When humans entered this domain, the angels also helped them, protecting them from the remnants of Ratatosk's monster army, setting up settlements, making the land fertile for crops, healing the ill, and the sort. It was a second nature to them."

"For millennia, the angels watched over the world for the Goddess Martel who constantly tended to the World Tree. When Ratatosk finally accumulated enough power to break the seal the angels placed on his realm, he was thirsty for revenge. He instituted the Second Kharlan War, this time, not focusing so much on the World as much as eradicating the angels. His vengeance was never stopped; the angels never recovered from the first Kharlan War and could not achieve a decisive again. The knights too, never fully recovered, and rather than dragging the whole world into a conflict again, it became a quiet war, battles only occurred when angels and knights met, and even then they kept innocents out of it."

"Ratatosk eventually lost patience and decided to strike at Martel directly. But he could never get close enough to the tree. So instead he fed the aggression between the two most powerful human countries, Tethe'alla, and Sylvarant," Gelmir spoke. Lloyd jumped at the name of the two countries.

"Sylvarant and Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked. Astonishment swept through him.

"Yes, the twin worlds that now fight for each other's mana are in fact to parts of a whole," Gelmir answered. "Eventually the two countries finally declared war on each other and fought bitterly for over a thousand years. This became the Great Kharlan War as known in the history books in libraries all across the worlds. Martel's angels, rushed to quell the fighting, but they could not stop them. The knights began to pick off the remaining angels as they desperately tried to end the meaningless conflict. It was then that Ratatosk decided to make his move. When the angels found out they rushed to stop him, but they stood no chance against the Demon Lord himself. When the lone survivor returned to the Goddess to bear the news, Martel healed the angel's wounds and told her that she had known all along. Knowing Ratatosk's bloodlust would not be satisfied with only the death of the angels, Martel prepared for their inevitable confrontation. She left the angel with one last edict, to be happy, to live, to survive."

"She could not understand her Lady's wish, or her determination, but Martel's word was final. The angel left this village and has not been seen yet, but I remember her well. She was a happy go lucky sort of person, cheerful, optimistic, and loving, but also sad at the loss of her kin. However it was only shortly after this event, that Martel came across the young orphaned Mithos and raised him as a little brother, and well, the rest is history," Gelmir finished. With a look around the room, he noticed the astounded looks on not only Lloyd's face, but the shock on both seraphim as well.

"You mean that Martel, the one that… was really…" Yuan trailed off, words failing him.

"Yes," Gelmir answered knowing the half-elven seraph's question. Yuan fainted and fell to the floor.

"So Mithos the hero was never Martel's real little brother? And that the man who killed her was really…" Kratos began to ask. Gelmir only responded by nodding. Kratos couldn't believe it.

"Now then lad," the Elder said, getting everyone's attention. "We are eager to see your wings, please bring them out," he asked.

Shaken from the shock of this revelation, it took a moment for the Elder's words to sink in. Upon registering them, Lloyd drew his wings out. The deep blue with the green tip colored wings illuminated the house as the sun had gone down past the treetops.

Upon seeing the wings Gelmir let out a happy laugh. "Alas! It is better than I could have possibly hoped, there is not one angel! But TWO! She survived all this time!"

* * *

**End of chapter 18. Cookies to anyone who can figure out what all that means ;p **

**Hope you enjoyed it! So tell me what you think ok?**


	19. Successor

_**Chapter 19**_

**Successor**

After exiting the Temple of Ice, the raging snowstorms that had kept the group at bay had mysteriously cleared up. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the travelers flew away from the ice continent as fast as the rehairds would allow them.

"Where should we head to next?" Genis asked, practically shouting so that the others could hear him over the gusting wind currents. "We've made pacts with both Volt and Celsius, so where is the next summon spirit?"

"Well," Zelos started, bringing his rehaird closer to the rest of the groups' so they could hear him. "When the Chosen of Tethe'alla is supposed to start their journey of World Regeneration the first stop is usually the Earth Temple."

"Ok, so where is it at?" Sheena asked. The summoner had gained more confidence as she succeeded in forming a pact with Celsius. Whither it was Celsius's influence on her or the fact that she was the one who fought the spirit on her own, she couldn't tell.

"The Earth Temple is located in the mountains just north of Meltokio," Zelos replied. His features became more serious. "That's the only other temple's location that the previous Chosens' journals can locate."

"We should probably stop somewhere and restock on supplies," Regal suggested.

"We can't stop at any of the larger towns, we are technically wanted criminals after all," Raine added.

"We can stop at Mizuho can't we?" Colette asked. Sheena closed her eyes, not wanting to burden the people of Mizuho. She could take the cold tones of their voice, and harshness of their disappointment, but it still hurt at times. But what really made her worry was the fact that Cruxis had the ability to unleash a terrible force upon an area, and despite Mizuho's protection, she didn't want to put the people in danger.

"We can also stop at Ozette," Presea added. The kingdom has little influence in that town.

"True, but the Church has more than enough influence to make up for that," Botta rebuked. "Mizuho is probably the safest option."

With a heavy sigh Sheena looked back towards her friends. "I guess that's it then, we head back to Mizuho," she said as she accelerated her rehaird to the front of the group.

After a few hours of flying the edge of the Gaoracchia continent came into view and along with it the vast forests that covered the land. Even from their distance they could see the barren spot Cruxis left when they failed to retrieve Lloyd.

'_That's where Lloyd transformed,'_ Colette said to herself. That night was forever etched into her memory. They continued to soar over the forest, passing over a small group of openings in the tree line giving away to the location of Ozette. Eventually the vast forest broke to behold a vast lake and next to it an end of the forest that gave way to a smaller forest concealing the location of the hidden village of Mizuho. Even with her sharp eyes, Colette was sure she'd never spot the village unless she knew it was there.

Sheena led the group down to the clearing where they landed. The group then continued to proceed on foot towards the hidden village after packing the rehairds away in the wing pack. "Wouldn't it just be faster if we just flew into Mizuho?" Zelos asked.

"Two problems with that, first, there would be nowhere to land without crashing into something, and second, disregarding the first, you wouldn't find the village. It's called the hidden village for a reason," Sheena replied as if this same interaction occurred between the two of them before.

After a short time the trees revealed a simple stone wall with a wooden roof. A small gatehouse was located atop of a row of stairs. The gate was only wide enough to let the group pass through two at a time. On the inside of the walls were scores of wooden homes with various crops growing near them. Past the first few blocks of buildings another wall rested separating a different branch of the village from the first.

As they passed by the people of Mizuho, as they went about their own daily business, Sheena couldn't help but notice that the mood of the villagers seemed to have lifted considerably since they were last there. The summoner was used to the emotionless scowls, the disappointed looks, and the cold tones in their voices, but all she saw as she looked around were smiles and joyful expressions.

"What happened while we were gone?" Sheena asked more to herself.

"Maybe everybody is just really happy to see us?" Colette suggested.

"I don't know, no one has run up to us yet," Genis added.

"Perhaps they are just glad to be in the presence of the Great Zel-!" Zelos was cut off as Sheena threw a sealing tag over his mouth. The red haired Chosen slumped but kept walking. Genis chuckled behind him. The group passed through the interior gatehouse. Before them stood a large building, made from the same material and with the same style as the rest of the village, only this building was made with three floors.

The group stopped as three shinobi approached them. "Sheena! You're back!" one of them exclaimed, joy evident in his voice. The lead ninja wore sapphire blue robes while the rest wore grey or black. The shinobi each put their hands together and bowed in a traditional greeting.

"Orochi," Sheena said as she returned the gesture. "What's going on, I haven't seen the village this cheery since…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh, yes of course," Orochi said. "Please follow me, Vice Chief Tiga will explain." He ushered the travelers into the building. In the main chamber of the building there rested several cushions on the wooden floor, on one of them rested a middle aged mad with a small beard growing. He wore simple gray and black robes. He sat in an almost meditative like state.

"Sheena! You're back," the figure said without opening his eyes.

"Vice Chief," Sheena said as she bowed in respect.

"I see you've brought your companions as well, but you're missing one… the red swordsman?" Tiga said. He shook his head before motioning them to sit. "Come, I'm sure you have many questions." As the group members sat down on their mats, Tiga let a smile grace his face as he opened his eyes.

"Sheena, congratulations on forming your pact with Volt," Tiga said startling Sheena.

"H-how did you find out? We didn't tell anybody," Sheena quickly asked.

"Because I told them," a new, much older and wiser voice said. Sheena's eyes widened at the sound of the voice and a few tears escaped and slid down her cheeks. She turned to her side to see the man she had been hoping to see awake for years. He wore a white traditional robe of Mizuho and a black overcoat on over it. His beard was silver like gray and extended near half a foot below his chin. His face was covered in wrinkles, but a smile blessed his aged face. His right hand rested on a small walking stick, his left on top of his right. "It's been a long time Sheena," he said as he opened his arms.

The young summoner rushed into his open arms, tears glistening from her eyes. "Chief! You're awake!" She exclaimed happily. The Chief simply chuckled as he ran a hand through Sheena's hair before pushing her so he could see her face.

"My how you've grown Sheena; I'm so proud of you," He said as a single tear slipped out of his eyes. "Thank you for living up to my hopes; you've made me and all of Mizuho so very proud of you."

Sheena was taken aback. "W-what? What are you talking about; I failed to make the pack the first time, and because of that so many people… and you…!" Sheena suddenly stopped as the chief pulled her into another hug.

"That was the point; it is tradition for all of the Chiefs of Mizuho to go before Volt. Some are successful, others are not. But you were the only one ever to go back and try again. While no one else in Mizuho may be a summoner like you, we build pacts of our own with Volt, he protects this village as much as we protect his tower," The chief began to explain. "The people of Mizuho only reacted negatively to you in hopes to encourage you to try again. Despair, Anger, Sadness, Hate, and Fear, every shinobi must battle against them, and only one who can conquer all four and follow their heart can lead this village and its people. "

Sheena stood there speechless. She could have sworn she heard Corrine's bell jingle and feel the familiar weight of the small spirit on her shoulder, but when she looked he wasn't there. "I-I don't understand," she said with her voice so full of questions. The chief merely chuckled.

"Volt, like myself saw amazing potential in you Sheena, he tested you harder than anyone else I have ever seen. He saw your greatest weakness and brought it to light for the sole purpose for you to overcome it. I understood immediately and so I intervened," The Chief started again. Sheena looked directly at him. "Your greatest weakness was fear, fear of failure, fear of loss. He brought it out so you could confront it and defeat it. And by doing so allowing you to be the summoner you were meant to be. To become the Chief that you were meant to be," he finally added causing Sheena to go wide-eyed.

"What! Me Chief? You're kidding me, right!" Sheena exclaimed. The Chief shook his head. "Why me? I failed everyone so miserably, how could I possibly be a good Chief like you?"

"Why do you doubt yourself Sheena?" the Chief asked cutting the girl's train of thought. "Volt has considered himself your servant and ally; would you throw his faith away? What about the faith of your friends, they have faith in you. Is it so hard to comprehend the idea? Sheena, the only one holding you back is yourself," he finished placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have faith in you."

"He's right Sheena, you even went toe-to-toe with Celsius on your own and beat her into submission, I think you got this!" Zelos encouraged her as he stepped forward and placed a hand on her other shoulder. "I don't think Mizuho could be in any better hands."

"Zelos…" her thoughts ran rampant. Could she really be a good Chief, could she even be a Chief? If Zelos was encouraging her, then she could just pass it off as him being his usual flirty self, but the Chief?

"It's ok Sheena, you'll be an amazing Chief," Colette chirped cheerfully, her hands clasped right in front of her heart. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Well," Sheena started, absentmindedly rubbing her left arm nervously. "If you all think I can do it, then I'll give it everything I've got!" she said, new confidence in her voice. "but, we have something to take care of first."

"Yes, I understand," the Chief said. "You mean to make pacts with the other spirits." Sheena nodded. "Very well, make your pact with Gnome and then come back here and we shall discuss the matter of the succession. I know you'll do fine." With those last few words he left the group with a wide encouraging smile.

"It's getting late, we may as well stay here for the night," Regal suggested. "I feel it would be unwise to fly into the mountains at night."

"Yeah, we don't need Colette to crash another rehaird," Genis joked. Colette simply huffed and turned her head with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Oh come on Colette I was kidding."

* * *

When they approached Tiga to deliver the news, he explained that he, as well as many of the high ranking shinobi already knew. He urged them to stay the night in Mizuho as the sun was beginning to sink lower under the horizon providing a large meal for them as well as replenishing all of the supplies they needed he was more than willing to provide them with lodging. He had given the group the same accommodations that they had received the last time they visited the city, the ambassador's dwelling.

Upon entry Zelos crashed on the couch while Sheena and Colette went to their room to prepare for the night. Once in their room, with the door securely locked the blond turned towards the shinobi. "Sheena," she asked.

"Yeah?" Sheena replied as they continued to change into their night gowns. Her's a thinner robe than the traditional ones that she wore on a regular basis. Colette's were a silky white dress not at all unlike her usual attire except less bulky and it hugged the figure that her "Chosen" dress liked to cover up. Sheena honestly never actually imagined that the little angel could have such a mature figure, but then, her usual white dress was rather bulky.

"What exactly does the succession involve? Will you be leaving us?" the blonde asked as she finished changing and sat down on her bed opposite of the summoner who likewise had finished changing.

"Well, first comes remaking the guardian tags, like the one I used to get us away from Kvar back at the Luin Ranch," Sheena explained.

"That seems like forever ago, I wonder how Sylvarant is doing right now, is everyone doing alright? Is there enough mana? Are the Desians wreaking havoc on the towns?" Colette spoke quietly as her shoulders slumped. "They probably think I've failed as a Chosen or that I've abandoned them," she began to lament.

Sheena stood up and walked over to the blonds' side of the room, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, you didn't abandon anyone, if anything you're doing more for them than any Chosen before you. I'm sure everyone and everything is fine, so don't worry about it. Besides I remember Botta saying that Lloyd, Kratos, and Yuan have a plan to take care of those issues, we just have to have faith in them for a while, ok?" she said.

"Lloyd…" The name alone made the blonds' shoulders slump even more. "I miss him, and I worry about him all the time, how do you think he's doing right now Sheena? Cruxis won't get him right?"

"What did I say about worrying?" Sheena joked trying to lighten the little angel's mood. She let loose a sigh when it didn't appear to be working. "I'm sure their fine Colette, stop worrying so much, it really will give you wrinkles, and with a figure like yours, looking old is the last thing you need."

Colette blushed. "I-it's nothing, at least not compared to you, I-I mean," the blond stuttered. "You sound like Zelos!" she squeaked. Sheena couldn't help but laugh until realized what the blond said.

"What!" she yelped in a startled fashion before the two of them burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Thanks Sheena, you're like the big sister I never had," Colette said softly once they calmed down. The summoner merely ruffled the blonds' hair.

"I guess that makes you my little sister then!" Sheena concluded. "And as your big sister I command you to stop worrying so much and have faith in their abilities. Lloyd can watch out for himself for a while, you worrying does him no good," Sheena started with a commanding voice before it slowly flowed into a comforting tone. "In fact, how do you think he'd react if he knew how much you were worrying about him?"

With a giggle Colette responded with a sad smile, "He'd probably call me a dork, and tell me to stop worrying."

"I rest my case," Sheena said as she gave the younger girl a comforting pat before returning to her own bed. "Good night Colette, try to get some sleep," she said as she settled into the covers.

"Wait! Sheena, you never did finish explaining the succession process," Colette reminded her as she herself settled into the covers and extinguished her oil lantern. Sheena rolled over and looked at the blonds' blue eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"The other part is me staying her in the village training until the Chief and the village Elders think I'm ready for the job. It would probably take a while," Sheena explained.

"I see, does your training have to be alone or can your friends train with you?" Colette asked.

A small smile played across the summoner's face. "What's got you so interested all of the sudden?" she asked. She was met by silence so she wished the blond good night once again and went to sleep.

'_If I can… then maybe…,' _Colette thought to herself as she stared out at the moon before sleep took her as well.

* * *

**Sorry Chapter 19 took so long, College + Work = no time for me, but hey, I'll try my best to keep updates coming, ok? Anyway, what did you think of this chapter, let me know. Feel free to ask questions about this story or offer your opinions, etc. my point is, my ears are open! **

**R &R Thanks!** -_**knownobody **_


End file.
